Mudanças do Coração
by Nina Black Lupin
Summary: O sétimo ano de Harry Potter promete ser no mínimo difícil, após perceber algo diferente por alguém que sempre esteve ao seu lado, ele tera que aprender a lidar com as Mudanças do Coração.Será que ele é capaz?
1. Default Chapter

N/A:Oi!Gente eu sei que o primeiro capitulo não ta bom,nos primeiros o tempo ta andando muito rápido, ms eu vou consertar logo,beijos e comentem!

"Não ama quem não demonstra seu amor."  
William Shakespeare

Harry Potter estava passando o fim de suas férias na Toca.Rony havia convidado ele e Mione para irem com ele no Beco Diagonal e comprar seus materiais novos, eles iam começar o seu sétimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Rony agora tinha decidido que ia se declarar para Mione, Harry dava a maior força, ele sabia que o amigo gostava dela há muito tempo, e desconfiava que Mione também gostava muito dele, mesmo sem admitir isso.

Quando eles foram para o Beco Diagonal já reservaram quartos no Caldeirão Furado, pois iam ficar hospedados ali por uma noite, no outro dia iriam para a estação Kings Cross e de lá para a escola.

À noite depois de comprarem os materiais eles foram para seus quartos, Harry dividia o quarto com Rony.

Rony, você devia falar com ela hoje!- encorajava Harry

Eu não tenho coragem, ela ta tão diferente, tão mais bonita...

Neste momento ela entrou toda sorridente no quarto, Mione agora estava realmente mais bonita, seu corpo agora tinha curvas muito definidas, e seus seios estavam maiores, seu cabelo estava liso e não era mais armado, Mione agora estava perfeita.

Oi garotos!

Oi Mione –disse Harry muito alegre.

Oi –Rony pareceu um tanto envergonhado, não sabia se ela tinha escutado alguma parte da conversa.

A Sra. Weasley me pediu para vir buscar vocês para jantar.

Nós já vamos! –respondeu Harry.

A menina virou as costas e foi embora, Harry ouviu ela se encontrar com Gina e descer as escadas.

Vamos Rony, você não ouviu, sua mãe esta chamando para jantar.

Rony pareceu despertar de um sonho, olhou para Harry e disse:

Vamos, eu vou falar com ela hoje.-Rony pareceu tão decidido que Harry ficou até impressionado.

Até que enfim vocês desceram!- exclamou a Sra. Weasley.

Nós nem demoramos tanto, só uns minutinhos.

Mas todos já estavam com fome, e a mamãe não deixou ninguém comer nada enquanto vocês não estivessem aqui! –choramingou Gina.

Só neste momento que Harry percebeu como ela estava diferente talvez porque só agora ela estivesse usando uma roupa que permitisse a ele ver o seu corpo, com certeza a menina tinha pedido a blusa emprestada da Mione, porque ela mostrava três dedos de sua barriga e Gina não tinha roupas que mostrassem o corpo, normalmente os seus irmãos tinham tanto ciúme dela que não deixavam que ela usasse nada do tipo, Harry pensou que se ela não fosse a Gina até poderia gostar dela, mas a Gina era uma grande amiga e ele nunca arriscaria uma amizade só para se divertir.

Desculpe Gina -falou Harry e chegando mais perto sussurrou no seu ouvido –Rony vai se declarar!

Ela deu um sorriso tão grande que todos ficaram desconfiados do que teria dito a ela.

Gina deu um jeito de se sentar do lado de Harry no jantar, ele estava comendo quando ela sussurrou no seu ouvido:

Como você conseguiu convencer ele?

Eu não fiz quase nada –sussurrou ele de volta -ele acabou decidindo por ele mesmo.

Não contendo a felicidade Gina deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry, que corou furiosamente.

O que vocês dois estão cochichando?- perguntou Fred (ele era o mais ciumento de todos os irmãos depois de Rony, mas como Rony estava muito distraído para olhar...).

Nada que te interesse!- respondeu Gina.

Fred fechou a cara para ela pelo resto do jantar.

Quando todos acabaram de comer a sobremesa a Sra. Weasley mandou todos subirem para conferir as malas, eles subiram, e quinze minutos depois Gina veio até o quarto dos meninos.

Oi Harry -disse a menina sentando em uma das camas -Oi Rony, você não ia falar com a Mione?

Ia, você sabe disso?

O Harry me falou, mas o que?

Eu não fiquei sozinho com ela, não tive oportunidade de falar.

Agora ela ta sozinha lá no quarto, você podia ir lá, eu fico aqui.

Eu não quero te atrapalhar.

Não atrapalha, eu quero que você e a Mione fiquem juntos, eu acho que ela ta esperando que você fale com ela a muito tempo.

Você acha?

Tenho quase certeza!

Então eu vo lá, como eu estou?

Lindo –disse Gina.

Desejem-me sorte.

Boa Sorte!- disseram os dois juntos.

Depois que Rony saiu do quarto Gina e Harry começaram a discutir sobre como seria se os dois começassem a namorar.

Rony seguiu muito devagar até o quarto de Mione, mas chegou mais cedo do que esperava na porta, ele bateu.

Pode entrar -ela falou, ele entrou no quarto em silencio.

Ah, oi Rony!

Oi Mione.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Não, - disse ele muito nervoso -eu só queria falar com você.

Pode falar -disse ela olhando para ele.

Bom, é que, ah....eu....ah

Fala Rony!- disse ela curiosíssima

Bom, é que eu queria te dizer que...

Que?

Queeutogostandodevocê!- ele disse isso tão rápido que as palavras se juntaram e Hermione não entendeu.

Desculpe Rony, você pode repetir mais devagar?

Mione, eu to gostando de você.

Sério?- falou ela empolgada.

Sim -disse ele muito surpreso com a reação da amiga.

Rony, eu também acho que estou gostando de você.- ela corou.

Ele ficou muito feliz com isso, ele se aproximou dela e a beijou.

Harry e Gina não tinham se agüentado de curiosidade e tinham ido espiar os dois, quando Rony beijou Mione, Gina pulou de alegria e se pendurou no pescoço de Harry, neste instante Fred saiu do seu quarto e viu Gina abraçada em Harry, ele falou:

Agora me digam, o que exatamente esta acontecendo?

Não é nada do que você esta pensando, -falou Harry calmamente –nós só estávamos comemorando.

O que? –perguntou ele.

Isso –Gina mostrou a porta para ele, ela estava um pouco aberta e Fred viu o Rony e a Mione se beijando.

Ah é só isso mesmo?

Sim, nós somos só amigos –exclamaram os dois juntos.

Todos riram, eles entraram no quarto gritando, Mione e Rony coraram, mas estavam muito felizes e não se aborreceram por Harry e Gina estarem espionando eles.

Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram de excelente humor, agora Rony e Mione estavam namorando e Fred não desconfiava mais que Harry e Gina estavam tendo um caso escondido.A Sra. Weasley chamou táxis para leva-los a estação Kings Cross.

Depois de embarcarem no trem eles se debruçaram na janela para se despedir do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley e dos gêmeos.

Eles conseguiram uma cabine só para eles, Rony e Mione ficaram namorando e Harry e Gina conversando.

Quando o carrinho de doces chegou, Harry comprou comida para todos.Eles estavam comendo e conversando quando a porta da cabine abriu.Era Draco Malfoy, acompanhado é lógico por seus dois guarda costas, Crabbe e Goile.

O que temos aqui?- falou Draco com sua tão conhecida voz arrastada.

Sai daqui Malfoy!- respondeu Harry com a mão apertando a varinha no bolso.

Os olhos de Draco passaram direto por Harry e pousaram em Gina, ela hoje estava com uma blusa de alcinha com decote e uma saia que acabava um pouco abaixo da metade da coxa, para que ela pudesse vestir aquela roupa foi preciso uma campanha de Mione e Harry, a Sra. Weasley que convenceu eles, mas nem Rony nem Fred ficaram muito contentes, por isso a condição era que ela não saísse de perto de Rony, Harry e Mione nem por um minuto.Draco não desgrudou os olhos de Gina, não falou nada só ficou olhando.

Se você nos der licença- falou Mione –Gina e eu vamos nos mudar.

Falando isso ela pegou as suas vestes, e as de Gina, depois pegou a amiga pela mão e as duas saíram.Draco piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para Harry e ir embora.

Você viu como ele olhou para Gina?- perguntou Rony perplexo.

Pois é Rony, a Gina esta crescendo.

É...

Bom, vamos mudar de roupa, já devemos estar chegando.

Eles se mudaram e vinte minutos depois as garotas apareceram, eles ficaram conversando, e quando Mione falou da cara de Draco ao ver a Gina, a menina corou tanto que ficou quase da cor de seus cabelos.O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade e logo parou.Quando eles desceram do trem viram o Hagrid.

Oi Hagrid!- falaram todos.

Olá, nossa como vocês cresceram meninas!

Obrigada!- agradeceram Mione e Gina.

Tchau Hagrid, até daqui a pouco!

Até depois!

Eles foram até as carruagens e entraram em uma, Rony olhou bem para Gina.

Você passou maquiagem?- perguntou um tanto surpreso.

Sim, a Mione também.

Não é nada Rony, ela é uma menina bonita e tem que se arrumar!- defendeu Mione

Mulheres -falou Rony para Harry

Logo eles chegaram em Hogwarts e foram para o salão principal e se sentaram um do lado do outro.Depois da cerimônia de seleção Dumbledore se levantou, todos ficaram em absoluto silencio.

Bem vindos!Tenho certeza de que estão todos famintos, por isso só gostaria de dizer duas palavras: Bom Apetite!

E nesse momento as travessas se encheram dos pratos mais variados que se pode imaginar e eles começaram a comer.

Depois que todos terminaram de comer, Dumbledore se levantou novamente e o salão voltou a ficar em silencio.

Eu tenho alguns avisos a dar, eu devo relembrar aos que já sabem e avisar aos alunos novos que a Floresta Negra é restrita a professores e funcionários, eu gostaria também de apresentar a nova professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas, Prof ª Tonks, ela é aurora e me deu a honra de ser nossa nova professora.Agora eu tenho a honra de lhes informar que eu e os professores decidimos que haverá um baile, sem nenhum motivo especial.

Neste momento o salão se encheu de sussurros e daquelas risadinhas que Harry conhecia tão bem.

O professor pigarreou alto e tudo voltou a ficar quieto.

O baile será para os alunos a partir da quarta série, o evento ocorrera em cinco de outubro, vocês receberão convites informando o horário, eu permitirei que o baile termine mais tarde se o comportamento de nossos alunos provar que eles merecem tal premio.Agora já é tarde, boa noite!

O salão foi se esvaziando, as pessoas estavam muito entusiasmadas com o baile, pelo menos a maioria das pessoas...

Eu odeio a parte de convidar as garotas, eu nunca tenho coragem.

A Harry, não é tão difícil, e, além disso, você tem bastante tempo.

Para você é fácil falar, você vai com a Mione não precisa convidar ninguém.

Sei lá, de repente no meio do jantar ela me olhou com cara emburrada.

A ela só ta cansada -disse Gina se metendo na conversa -ela ta louca para ir com você no baile!

Que bom, achei que ela nunca mais ia olhar na minha cara.

Eles foram direto para o seu dormitório.Harry tomou um banho, colocou o pijama e depois se deitou e fechou o cortinado ao redor da sua cama, não estava com sono, então ficou olhando do lado de fora da janela, daquela janela ele já vira Sirius, andando como cachorro pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, ele sentia muita falta do padrinho.

Ele adormeceu chorando e pensando se ele estaria melhor em qualquer lugar que ele estivesse.

No outro dia ele foi acordado por Mione, ela estava sacudindo ele porque ele não queria acordar, ele acordou mais feliz, sonhou que Sirius estava muito bem, ele estava em um lugar que parecia um paraíso.

Eu já acordei!

Acordou nada, você tem que se levantar, nós temos aula.

Eu sei!- disse ele se levantando -me da licença para eu me vestir.

OK te vejo lá em baixo.

Ele se vestiu apressado, estava com fome e queria comer algo antes da aula.

Até que enfim!- exclamou Rony quando ele desceu as escadas -vamos, estou morrendo de fome!

Que novidade!- sussurrou Mione no ouvido de Harry.

Quando eles chegaram no salão principal se sentaram à mesa.Neville veio falar com eles:

Aqui estão os seus horários.

Depois ele se sentou ao lado deles e começou a comer.

Hoje não esta tão ruim, a parte da manhã vai ser legal.- falou Rony

É, eu to loca para ter aula com a Tonks.- disse Mione

Eu também, como será que ela que ela vai estar hoje?

Como assim?- Pediu Neville

Ela pode se transformar, como mudar o nariz, o cabelo o corpo, ela disse que isso ajudou bastante ela por ser aurora.

Que estranho, ela pode se transformar em outras pessoas também?

Acho que pode, mas você pode perguntar para ela, nós já estamos atrasados para a aula.

Ta, só um minuto, eu tenho que ir buscar a minha mochila ali na outra cadeira.

Eles foram para a sala de aula e se sentaram mais ou menos no meio da sala, a professora ainda não estava ali, mas chegou bem no horário, encima da hora, ela parecia ter corrido, pois estava ofegante, hoje ela estava loira, alta com olhos verdes.

Bom dia, eu sou a professora Tonks, eu sei que vocês já conhecem bastante de arte das trevas, hoje eu sinto muito avisar, mas só vamos ter uma aula teórica, quando vocês estavam no terceiro ano conheceram Dementadores, a defesa contra eles é de magia muito poderosa, por isso nós vamos antes aprender tudo sobre dementadores e depois começamos com os feitiços, agora anotando.

Ela ditou muito, depois disse para eles lerem o texto e se tivessem alguma duvida que perguntassem a ela, ela não deu dever de casa, mas mandou todos começarem a pensar de suas melhores lembranças e analisar qual seria a mais feliz.

Depois que saíram da sala eles foram para o almoço depois para as aulas, no jantar, Rony estava muito cansado e faminto, mas ainda teve que aturar Mione falando sobre aritmancia por mais umas duas horas, quando ela finalmente deixou que ele fosse dormir eles se beijaram, Harry não sabia porque, mas não conseguiu olhar a cena, se ele olhava se sentia muito mal, o que seria aquilo, parecia ciúme, mas porque ele teria ciúme?Foi para cama ainda pensando nisso, foi ai que viu uma possibilidade.Então ele teve que se perguntar em um sussurro para ter consciência de que não estava sonhando.

Estou gostando da Mione?

N/A:Oi!Comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Mudanças e mais Mudanças

N/A:Oi!!Brigada pelos comentarios, amei saber que vocês tão gostando, aqui ta o segundo capítulo espero q vocês gostem!Comentem!!!!!!!

"...em determinado momento de nossa existência, perdemos o controle de nossas vidas, e ela passa a ser governada pelo destino".  
**-O Alquimista - Paulo Coelho**

Não podia ser, o que o levara a pensar naquilo?Ele logo descartou a possibilidade, ele estava com sono,provavelmente tinha tirado aquilo de uma das histórias que Gina tinha lhe contado sobre amores impossíveis e juras proibidas.Eletratou de dormir, no outro dia tinha aula e não podia se atrasar.Tentou dormir, mas só conseguiu depois de meia hora, sonhou com Mione, ela estava linda em um vestido até o joelho cor de rosa, ela vinha até ele e o beijava, ele sentia seus lábiosquentes, e o perfume de seu corpo, o seu cabelo tinha um cheiro doce, Harry até tentava resistir, mas acabava a beijando de volta, eleacordou todo suado no meio da noite, se sentindo culpado, ela era namorada do seu melhor amigo, sentia que estavatraindo Rony, e não queria isso, mas não podia se controlar, cada vez que fechava os olhos via ela, sorrindo, tão linda, tão doce."Saia do meu pensamento, pare de me perturbar", no fundo não queria isso, queria que o sonho se tornasse realidade, pormais terrível que isso fosse, ele se acalmou e tentou dormir, jamais trairia o seu amigo, além disso, ele não estragariasua amizade com Mione só por causa de um sonho, odiaria perder um de seus amigos, doía ainda mais pensar que podia perder osdois por culpa de um sonho tão real e gostoso.

Na outra manhã ele acordou muito cedo, quase não dormira pensando naquele sonho, mas há essa hora já tirara isso da cabeça, tinha aula e tinha que se concentrar, não queria levar bomba nos N.I.E.M's, e não queria se iludirque algo do que ele sonhara na noite anterior podia se tornar realidade.Passou uma meia hora sentado quieto no canto do salãocomunal, não queria conversar com ninguém, mas ele não estava pensando em nada, estava simplesmente admirando a janela, estava em outro mundo quando foi despertado pela voz doce de Mione:

Você esta bem Harry?

Estou – não queria parecer grosso, mas não queria conversar com ela e muito menos olhar aquele rosto que o atormentara durante toda noite.

Vamos tomar café, Rony já desceu, queria comer rápido para depois fazer a tarefa que ele esqueceu totalmente ontem de noite –esta ultima parte teve um tom muito claro de desaprovação.

Pode ir, eu vou daqui a pouco.

Eu espero, não quero tomar café sozinha.

Ao ouvir ela dizer isso Harry teve vontade de obrigar ela a descer, não queria tomar café da manhã, sabia que não podia explicar para ela o porque de não querer tomar café em sua companhia, também não podia encarar ela nos olhos, pois achava que se a olhasse fundo em seus olhos poderia perder a razão e fazer uma besteira, então ele subiu até seu dormitório e pegou a sua mochila, quando desceu viu Mione parada ao fim da escada com um sorriso no rosto.

Vamos?- ela perguntou

Vamos.

Eles foram para o salão comunal, Harry não comeu quase nada, o que fez Mione perguntar varias vezes se ele estava bem.

Depois foram para a aula de poções, encontraram Rony no meio do caminho, ele estava muito ofegante.

Eu tive que correr para chegar na hora, mas consegui terminar o texto.

Da próxima vez faça antes a tarefa!

A aula foi um saco como sempre, Snape parecia estar mais implicante do que nunca, e Harry não parava de lhe dar motivos para ficar ainda mais implicante, primeiro ele não respondeu a uma pergunta muito simples, depois acrescentou um ingrediente errado em sua poção, e ela começou a soltar bolhas que cantavam canções natalinas aos berros e para melhorar discutira com Draco Malfoy, pois ele o xingou de mestiço, se fosse qualquer outro dia ele simplesmente teria ignorado o comentário como sempre, mas no momento ele estava totalmente atormentado e irritado.

Harry, eu sinceramente acho que você devia voltar para cama...- falou Rony bastante atormentado depois que Harry perdeu 30 pontos para Grifinória por acertar o nariz de Draco.

Harry, eu infelizmente tenho que concordar, ou isso ou você vai ter que se acalmar e prestar mais atenção nas aulas, se você passar o resto do dia assim á noite a Grifinoria não vai ter mais nenhum ponto.

Eu vou para cama.

Antes venha almoçar.

Estou sem fome, até de noite.

Harry não estava com sono, por isso não voltou para cama, ele se sentou no salão comunal e ficou lendo o Quadribol atravez dos séculos, para falar a verdade, ele não estava realmente lendo, passou a tarde toda sentado olhando para o livro sem enxergar nada a sua frente, estava demais absorto em seus pensamentos para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor, ele pensava em seu sonho, pensava se aquilo não ia parar de atormenta-lo, mas ele logo esqueceu qualquer coisa que estava pensando, 7:40, estava atrasado para o jantar, realmente atrasado, 40 minutos atrasado, saiu correndo do salão comunal.

Harry chegou ofegante ao salão principal, seu humor estava como antes, tinha certeza que poderia gritar com alguém só por lhe dar oi, tratou de se acalmar, pensou em coisas boas, mas nada adiantou, só o que melhorou o seu humor foi olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e ver que o nariz de Malfoy ainda sangrava.

Ele logo localizou seus amigos, só se ele fosse cego não os acharia logo, pois Mione acenava compulsivamente pulando e gritando seu nome.

Oi, Harry! Você esta atrasado, estava dormindo?- falou Mione se sentando ao lado de Rony.

Não, eu não estava com sono então fiquei lendo no Salão Comunal... - disse ele também se sentando, só agora percebera como estava com fome. –Como foi a aula?

Um saco, você não perdeu nada de importante.- falou Rony se servindo de costeletas de porco.

Não fale assim Rony!- falou Mione muito irritada –a aula foi ótima Harry, é verdade que não passaram nenhum conteúdo, mas a prof ª McGonagall entregou os convites para o baile, aqui esta o seu.

Harry pegou o envelope da mão de Mione, tinha se esquecido completamente do baile, mas agora só de pensar em convidar uma garota ele sentia um embrulho no estomago.Ele comeu bastante, mas não conseguiu parar de pensar que teria que convidar uma garota para ir com ele, pois no convite estava escrito que as pessoas só poderiam ir acompanhadas.

Depois de jantar eles voltaram todos para o salão comunal, Harry estava com muito sono então subiu direto para o quarto, tomou um banho e deitou na cama.Durante a noite não sonhou com Mione, na verdade não lembrava de ter sonhado com nada, mas acordou de excelente humor, desceu para o salão comunal, ele estava vazio exceto por uma garota de cabelos cor de fogo, Gina.

Bom dia Gina!

Ao ouvir isso Gina deu um pulo e escondeu algo atrás das costas.

Bom dia Harry!O que faz aqui tão cedo?

Eu acordei e não consegui mais dormir, o que você esta escondendo ai Gina?

Nada.

Eu vi que você tinha alguma coisa na mão, e depois escondeu para eu não ver.

Eu não fiz isso Harry!

Fez sim, deixa eu ver o que você esta escondendo.

É...o meu diário, você não quer ler o meu diário não é Harry Potter?É uma coisa muito pessoal!

Não Gina desculpe.

Tudo bem Harry.- a menina tirou uma folha das costas e guardou dentro de sua bolsa.

Harry observou ela fazer isso e falou:

Isto é uma folha, você não disse que estava escrevendo no seu diário?

É que...ah...o meu diário é um...fichário, não sei se você já ouviu falar é uma coisa trouxa.

Ah -falou ele um pouco desconfiado.

Bom, eu...ah...tenho que encontrar a Luna, nós combinamos ontem- ela foi se levantando e andando para trás- eu... tenho...eu tenho que ir, tchau Harry.- ela agarrou a sua mochila e saiu correndo da sala, Harry achou o comportamento da menina muito estranho, nunca ouvira ela falar que tinha um diário e sabia que os Weasley não andavam muito no mundo trouxa então como ela comprara um fichário?Todas as perguntas que ele tinha sobre o estranho comportamento de Gina foram varridas de sua mente pela chegada de Rony e Mione.Eles foram todos juntos tomar café da manhã.

Os dias passaram normais, mas Harry continuava reparando no estranho comportamento de Gina, duas semanas antes do baile Gina veio falar com Harry:

Oi Harry!

Oi Gina!

Harry eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Pode falar Gina.

Você quer ir no baile comigo?

Claro que quero, mas porque?Eu vi um monte de gente te convidando pra ir.

É que eu to muito a fim de ir no baile, mas eu não queria ir com um garoto qualquer que não sabia que eu existia até cinco minutos atrás, eu queria ir com alguém que tivesse um papo legal caso o baile esteja um saco.

Ah, bom eu tenho que ir para a aula, até depois.

Até depois.

Gina estava muito envergonhada não sabia de onde tirara a coragem para pedir aquilo, estava certo que não era um encontro, mas ela nem queria que fosse, afinal já estava namorando e só não ia com seu namorado pois eles estavam namorando escondidos e ele ia com a pessoa que Gina mais abominava no mundo, mas ela controlara o ciúme, e agora ia com Harry, que era sem duvida um de seus melhores amigos.

Harry achou muito estranho que Gina tenha pedido para ir com ele no baile, ele desconfiava que ela estava namorando escondida, mas não tinha certeza disso e não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser o namorado, mas no fundo estava muito feliz, não tivera coragem de convidar nenhuma garota para ir ao baile com ele e já estava achando que não poderia ir por falta de companhia.

Naquele fim de semana eles foram a Hogsmeade, Gina e Mione foram comprar vestidos e Rony e Harry foram dar uma volta e tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Onde elas foram comprar os vestidos?- pediu Harry depois de se despedir de Mione e Gina.

Na Dior & Dior, Fred e Jorge deram o dinheiro para Gina, disseram que ela tinha que ser a menina mais bonita da festa.

Ah.

Eles conversaram bastante sobre quadribol e muitas outras coisas.

As duas semanas seguintes passaram voando, Harry estava muito feliz com o baile, mas ainda assim um pouco chateado por não poder ir com a Mione, ele só sonhara com ela mais uma vez desde, aquela noite horrível em que ele descobrira que estava gostando dela.

Harry, Rony e Mione estavam andando pelo jardim depois do almoço quando Gina se aproximou correndo.

Mione, vamos nos arrumar?- pediu meio ofegante

Vamos, tchau para vocês dois, até depois.

Vocês já vão se arrumar?- disse Rony olhando o relógio -São duas horas e o baile começa as oito.

Nós temos que nos arrumar bem Rony, queremos ficar bonitas. –ela deu um beijo em Rony e foi embora.

Seis horas para se arrumar?- falou Rony perplexo.

Pois é, o que será que elas fazem que demora tanto?

Não sei, mas eu acho que elas mais conversam do que se arrumam.

É deve ser isso.

Bom eu tenho tarefa atrasada, eu vou fazer se você quiser me acompanhar.

Eu vou, também tenho muita coisa para fazer.

Eles ficaram até as sete e quinze trabalhando e conversando, daí subiram para o dormitório tomaram banho se vestiram e desceram as dez paras oito, se sentaram e ficaram esperando as duas descerem, esperaram dez minutos, vinte, trinta até que elas desceram, as duas estavam lindas, Gina usava um vestido azul que deixava suas costas de fora, e seu cabelo tinha cachos perfeitos, e Mione estava com um vestido verde que mostrava todas as suas curvas perfeitas, também tinha um decote não muito exagerado, mas bonito e seus cabelos estavam lisos com pequenos cachos nas pontas.

Vocês estão lindas!- falou Harry.

Muito obrigada Harry.- falou Gina corando um pouco.

Me expliquem uma coisa.

Claro Rony.- falou Mione.

Como vocês conseguem se atrasar começando a se arrumar seis horas antes do baile?

Conseguindo Rony.

Vamos, já estamos vinte minutos atrasados.- falou Harry para tentar evitar uma discussão que iria arruinar a noite

Eles desceram para o salão principal que estava muito lindo, todo enfeitado com fadinhas e estatuas de gelo, estava também repleto de mesinhas, eles se sentaram em uma e pediram o que queriam comer que estava nos pequenos cardápios.Eles tinham perdido o discurso de Dumbledore porque as meninas estavam se arrumando então não sabiam que hora que o baile acabaria.

Eles jantaram e depois Harry e Gina foram dançar, Mione tentava convencer Rony a dançar com ela mas ele insistia em dizer que não sabia dançar e que queria ficar ali sentado conversando.Harry e Gina dançaram três ou quatro musicas seguidas e foram se juntar a Mione e Rony que estavam sentados, a menina com cara de total tédio.

Porque vocês não foram dançar?- pediu Gina

Porque o seu irmão não quis, ele disse que não sabia dançar e insistiu em ficar aqui sentado.

Neste momento eles ouviram alguém as costas deles chorando muito alto e depois saindo as pressas do salão.

Aquela era a Parkinson?- pediu Mione sorrindo.

Era, e ela não me parecia nada feliz não é?

É verdade, mas ela merece seja lá o que tenha acontecido.

Eles conversaram por mais uns dez minutos e a Gina disse para o Harry:

Harry eu estou com muito sono, você se incomoda se eu for para cama?

Não Gina, pode ir.

Até amanhã para todos.

Até amanhã.

Harry observou Gina ir andando em direção da porta, mas logo ela desapareceu atrás das pessoas que dançavam.Harry olhou para Mione, ela olhava para Rony com cara de brava.Harry achou melhor separar eles dois antes que começassem a brigar.

Você quer dançar Mione?- pediu ele já sabendo a resposta.

Claro Harry!- falou ela animada.

Os dois foram para a pista de dança, enquanto eles dançavam Harry viu Malfoy saindo do salão com pressa, Harry estranhou o comportamento, mas não comentou nada, provavelmente iria atrás da Pansy Parkinson.Harry e Mione dançaram muito e quando voltaram para a mesa já havia passado da uma da manhã, Rony estava escorado em um dos braços quase dormindo, eles o acordaram e foram para o salão comunal.

O outro dia passou muito devagar era domingo e todos acordaram tarde e não fizeram nada durante o dia, era normal entrar no salão comunal e ver gente dormindo nas poltronas perto da lareira, a noite todos foram para cama cedo, inclusive Harry, Rony e Mione.Harry chegou no quarto e foi tomar banho, depois se deitou e logo pegou no sono, ele sonhou com Mione, eles estavam dançando, depois paravam de dançar e iam dar um passeio, eles chegavam a um jardim todo florido e ele a beijava, Harry acordou na hora, estava suado e perdera completamente o sono, depois de dez minutos ali sentado na cama ele resolveu dar uma volta, pegou a capa de invisibilidade de seu pai e desceu as escadas, chegou ao salão comunal que estava vazio e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, ele já estava andando a vinte minutos quando ouviu passos, passos que corriam, quando ele olhou para o lado viu Mione correndo em sua direção, ele levantou a capa para que ela pudesse velo, ela se assustou mas logo correu para perto dele e ele largou a capa em cima dos dois.

Porque você estava correndo?

Filch e Pirraça.

O que você esta fazendo aqui há esta hora?

Eu esqueci uma coisa na biblioteca, e precisava vir buscar.

Neste momento eles ouviram um barulho vindo do fim do corredor, eles olharam e viram Pirraça atirando coisas para todos os lados, ele estava se aproximando deles e Harry de repente puxou Mione para perto de si e a encostou na parede,por pouco ela não fora atingida por uma cadeira que Pirraça arremessara em sua direção.

Obrigada Harry.

Mas ele não respondeu, eles estavam tão perto que ele podia sentir o perfume dela, ele a olhou nos olhos e a beijou.

N/A:E ai? Gostaram?Comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Revelações Inesperadas

N/A:Oi!Brigada pelos comentários, estou muito feliz!Espero q vcs gostem do capitulo, bejos.

"O pecado que eu guardo no pensamento passara agora para os meus lábios, e com o seu leve toque, este pecado se espalhara por ambos nossos corpos."

Eu, inspiração em Romeu e Julieta

Ela demorou algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, logo que recuperou a razão empurrou Harry para longe.

O que você acha que esta fazendo?- perguntou ela muito nervosa -O que você acha que eu sou, acha que eu namoro um e beijo outro?

Não, desculpe.

Não tem desculpe, o que você fez não tem desculpa.

Ouve uma pequena pausa em silencio.

Eu nunca acreditei quando disseram que você era falso, mas vendo a prova da amizade que você tem por Rony e por mim, me sinto obrigada a acreditar que você nos enganou durante todos estes anos.

Antes de sair correndo ela deu um tapa em Harry, cujo barulho ecoou pelo corredor vazio.

Harry saiu correndo atrás de Mione, quando tinha aqueles sonhos prometia a si mesmo que jamais seriam mais que isso, sonhos, mas naquela noite, tendo tão perto de si a garota que perturbava seus pensamentos durante dias e noites não se controlara e agira exatamente como temia, um homem apaixonado.

Eles correram cada vez mais rápido pelos corredores desertos, ao chegar no retrato da mulher gorda Mione falou a senha, o retrato girou, Harry corria atrás de Mione e conseguiu entrar no salão comunal a tempo de ouvir Gina perguntar para Mione:

O que aconteceu?- pediu ela totalmente preocupada com o estado da amiga.

Me deixa em paz.

Mione nós precisamos conversar!- falou Harry forçando as duas a perceberem a sua presença.

Eu não tenho nada a falar com você.- ela falou isso sem nem ao menos se virar para o garoto, ela desapareceu escada acima.

O que aconteceu Harry?

Harry sentia que precisava desabafar, é obvio que não poderia falar com Rony e muito menos com Mione, então contou tudo a Gina, desde o momento que descobrira que estava apaixonado até o beijo que acontecera naquela noite.

Isso não é nada bom Harry...

Você acha que eu não sei?

Desculpe, mas é que isso é realmente estranho, antes das aulas começarem você estava me ajudando a convencer Rony a se declarar, e agora esta apaixonado pela namorada dele...

Eu sei que é esquisito, mas nós não mandamos no coração, mandamos?

Não, eu sei que não.

Então me ajude, eu não posso ficar brigado com a Mione, além de isso ser horrível o Rony vai perguntar o porque de nós termos brigado.

Isso vai ser realmente difícil Harry, se você realmente gosta dela não há muito que fazer a respeito.

É eu sei, mas eu tenho que tentar qualquer coisa.

Bom...você pode tentar sair com outras garotas, tirar a Mione da cabeça, e principalmente, tentar nunca mais sonhar com ela.

Me parece um pouco complicado, não é Gina?

É, talvez não de certo, esquece.

Não, talvez funcione, eu vou sair com muitas garotas, até esquecer a Mione.

É se você concorda, talvez de certo.

Ah, Gina...

Nem pense nisso Harry Potter, eu sou uma mulher fiel.

Você esta namorando Giniquinha?

Não Harry...mas...eu sou fiel a ...Mione, boa noite.- ela subiu correndo a escada, Harry teve a impressão de que ela queria evitar mais perguntas.

Boa noite.

Harry foi para o seu quarto muito pensativo, torcia para que seu plano desce certo e para que Mione o perdoa-se por tela beijado.Ele iria começar com o seu plano no outro dia, já iria começar a sair com varias garotas, iria esquecer Mione, sabia que conseguiria.

Harry acordou um pouco nervoso no outro dia, estava um pouco assustado, só chamara uma garota para sair até hoje, e não dera muito certo.

Mas estava decidido, iria esquecer Mione, nem que para isso tivesse que sair com todas as garotas da escola. Saiu e foi falar com a Parvati...

Oi Parvati.

Oi Harry.

Ah... eu - "se concentra Harry" pensou ele meio desesperado -você gostaria de sair comigo esta noite?- ele deu um sorriso maroto.

Eu adoraria.- a garota corou furiosamente.

Então nos vemos depois?

Até depois.

Parvati se distanciou, Harry não acreditava que tivesse tido coragem para pedir, mas se sentia muito satisfeito por ter falado de uma vez, agora ele estava começando a achar bem mais simples aquele negocio de convidar garotas.

E ai cara.

Era Rony, Harry estava tão preocupado com seu plano que esquecera completamente que teria que se encontrar com o amigo pela manhã, ele tentou buscar um pouco daquela coragem que ele usara para convidar Parvati para falar com o amigo.

Oi Rony, como passou a noite?

Muito bem, o que tu tava falando com a Parvati?

Eu só tava combinando de me encontrar com ela depois da aula.

Como?Se encontrar com a Parvati?

É, qual o problema?

Nenhum, só é estranho.Ai vem a Mione.

Oi Rony!- ela beijou o garoto, Harry desviou os olhos dos dois.- Olá Harry.- falou ela num tom incrivelmente formal.

Vamos tomar café, estou morto de fome.- falou Rony pegando a mão de Mione e saindo na frente de Harry.Ele não parecia ter visto nada de anormal no modo como sua namorada estava tratando Harry.

Harry achou um pouco incomodo o modo como Mione o tratava, ela só falava o essencial, e ainda assim de um modo muito formal.

Harry realmente não tinha esperança que Parvati o ajuda-se a esquecer Mione, mas ela era linda, e ele tinha que se certificar de que teria coragem para pedir e se saberia o que fazer.

Eles estavam a caminho da aula de Feitiços, conjunta com a Corvinal, quando ele viu Padma Patil, ela estava com certeza mais bonita do que a irmã, Harry nunca conversara com ela mais no momento o que ele queria era se divertir.Ele então escreveu um bilhete que dizia, "Você esta com muita fome ou pode ficar sem almoçar? Harry", ele levitou o bilhete até a mesa dela e esperou que ela o pegasse.Logo ela respondeu, "Depende o que eu iria fazer ao invés de almoçar", ele rabiscou rápido no papel, "Me encontre depois da aula no saguão de entrada", ele não se concentrou no resto da aula, e, ao que pode perceber, Padma também não.

Depois da aula de Feitiços Harry se separou de Rony e Mione e foi se encontrar com Padma.Ninguém notou que os dois caminhavam em direção contraria.Harry levou Padma para uma sala de aula vazia, quando eles chegaram lá ele abraçou a menina e caminhou com ela até as costas dela se se encostarem à parede, ele a beijou, e ela o beijou de volta, de repente ela deu um leve empurrão no peito dele, ele parou de lhe beijar e deu um pequeno passo para trás.

Alguma coisa errada Padma?

Não, mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

Pode pedir.

Eu não gostaria que você comentasse com ninguém que nós viemos nos encontrar, é que eu tenho namorado.- falou a garota encabulada.

Tudo bem Padma.

Sério?

Claro, isso não é um compromisso, é uma diversão.

Que bom que você encara assim Harry, eu tive medo que para você isso significasse algum compromisso.

Claro que não, não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber.

Ele chegou perto dela e a beijou novamente, ele pensava no quanto essa noticia era boa, pois não sabia qual seria a reação de Parvati se descobrisse que no dia em que ele a chamou para sair ele também saiu com a sua irmã.

Ele e Padma se separaram um pouco antes da aula, ele seguiu para Transfiguração e ela para Trato com Criaturas Mágicas.No caminho ele se encontrou com Rony e Mione, ela estava olhando feio para Harry, não que isso fosse surpresa, mas ela pareceu ainda mais nervosa do que logo pela manhã.

Oi Rony, oi Mione.

Oi Harry- exclamou Rony –onde você estava que não foi almoçar?

Eu não estava com fome, e tinha coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar olhando gente comer.

Ah, a Parvati esteve te procurando, queria falar com você sobre o encontro ou algo assim.- falou Rony sem muito interesse.

É talvez.

Você vai sair com a Patil hoje, Harry?- pediu Hermione emburrada.

Vou, não tenho nada mais interessante para fazer.

E o trabalho de Feitiços?

Que trabalho?- pediu o menino espantado.

O que nós temos que fazer, eu e você?Que o professor passou na outra semana?

Como pudera esquecer daquilo?Esquecera completamente do trabalho.Agora estava lembrado que o professor dividira as duplas e que ele fora com Mione.

Ah, que saco, esqueci completamente!

Isso eu percebi.

Eu vou ter que desmarcar o encontro, nós podemos fazer hoje à noite.

Não será necessário Harry, eu já fiz o trabalho.

Como?

É, eu vi que você havia esquecido e então fiz sozinha, não se preocupe, eu coloquei o seu nome.- ela estava cada vez mais brava, se é que isso era possível –Mais uma coisa, Harry.Se você tivesse prestado atenção na aula de feitiços de hoje, ao invés de ficar mandando bilhetinhos para Padma Patil, você saberia que a entrega do trabalho foi hoje, então não adiantaria você desmarcar o seu encontro com a Patil, porque nós não temos nada de importante para fazer.

Harry ficou impressionado em como Mione não precisasse pegar ar para continuar a brigar com ele, mas achou também muito estranho que ela soubesse tudo aquilo, parecia que ao invés de ignorar ele ela passara toda a manhã prestando muita atenção no que ele fazia, além do mais ela parecia extremamente nervosa porque ele tinha um encontro.Ele achou isso muito estranho vindo de alguém que diz que te odeia e te chama de traidor.A tarde passou extremamente rápido, logo depois do jantar Harry se encontrou com Parvati e os dois foram para o Harry já sabia Parvati jamais substituiria Mione, ela era uma puta intragável que só falava sobre maquiagem e cabelo, ele só não dispensara ela no meio do encontro, pois ela era a garota perfeita para ele se divertir, além do mais ele não planejava se encontrar com ela novamente, na manhã seguinte ele diria a ela que sentia muito mais não queria mais ela.

Harry foi para cama muito tarde naquela noite, se despediu de Parvati no salão comunal e se dirigiu ao quarto, chegando lá foi para o banheiro, tomou banho, escovou os dentes e foi dormir, naquela noite sonhou novamente com Mione, mas nesta noite ele não se sentiu culpado, sabia que ela era namorada de seu melhor amigo, mas um sonho não fazia mal a ninguém, e Mione era muito linda, tinha certeza que Rony sabia que ele não era o único a gostar de Mione afinal nesse ultimo verão ela ficara linda, assim como Gina.

Harry acordou muitíssimo animado, desceu as escadas que davam para o salão principal bem cedo, chegando lá encontrou a Parvati sentada em uma poltrona.Assim que ela percebeu a presença dele se levantou.

Bom dia Harry!- ela chegou bem perto dele e ameaçou beija-lo, mas bem na hora ele virou o rosto –O que ouve?

Me deixa em paz.

A não fale assim comigo lindo.

Me deixa, vai procurar outro pra te agüentar.

Porque você esta sendo tão grosso?

Eu já disse para me deixar em paz, Patil.

Parvati saiu correndo e chorando alto, Harry não se importou muito com isso, ela realmente estava ficando um pé no saco.

Algum tempo já se passara desde o ocorrido, Mione realmente sentia muita falta de Harry, de suas conversas e tudo mais, ela notou que ele mudara muito, que ela soubesse ele já tinha saído com muitas garotas, mas com nenhuma delas por mais de uma noite.Ela também já se pegara sonhando acordada com o beijo dele, em como seu hálito era gostoso e seu abraço era quente, mas logo depois disso ela se repreendia, e mudava o rumo de seus pensamentos para outra coisa, como um trabalho ou um tema.

Harry estava realmente diferente desde que decidira esquecer Mione, ele também já perdera a esperança de substitui-la, já saíra com todas as garotas do quinto ano da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal, com mais da metade das garotas do sétimo ano de ambas as casas, e as da Grifinória ele já havia ficado com todas, com algumas até mais de uma vez, Gina estava realmente o ajudando, a ter como amiga era muito bom, ela conversava com ele e dava conselhos, às vezes ficava até tarde da noite escutando ele confessar que ainda pensava em Mione, mas Harry tinha certeza de que ela escondia alguma coisa, tinha noites que mesmo que ele quisesse falar com ela, ela sumia e só voltava tarde da noite, depois se recusava a responder as suas perguntas de onde estava e alegava estar com sono e corria para cama.

Era domingo e as férias de natal se aproximavam, Harry estava excessivamente nervoso naquele dia, ele tinha recebido um bilhete de Mione onde ela pedia para eles se encontrarem na nona sala a esquerda do corredor do sétimo andar as cinco em ponto, eram apenas duas da tarde, então ele resolveu fazer o texto que o Prf º Snape solicitara, mas ele realmente não se importava com os sessenta usos das garras da Quimera para poções.

Finalmente depois de uma tarde que demorara demais a passar o relógio marcou quinze para as cinco, e Harry saiu de seu quarto, onde tentara em vão fazer a redação, para se encontrar com Mione.

Ele seguiu apressado pelos corredores e chegou bem na hora marcada.

Você esta aí Mione?

Estou aqui Harry.

A menina estava sentada em uma poltrona, à frente dela havia outra poltrona, Harry caminhou até lá e se sentou.

Nós precisamos conversar.- falou a menina pausadamente.

Eu sei.

Harry, o que aconteceu naquela noite foi...

Um erro, eu não me controlei, você esta realmente bonita e eu estava muito carente.

Harry, eu não queria ter ficado tanto tempo brigada com você, eu senti muita falta das nossas conversas, eu sempre achei que podia falar qualquer coisa com você, com o Rony, bem, ele é meu namorado, e eu nunca ma senti a vontade o suficiente para contar qualquer coisa a ele.

Mione, eu também senti falta de conversar com você, eu não fui atrás de você durante este tempo, porque na noite em que eu te beijei, você falou algumas coisas que realmente me ofenderam e eu fiquei realmente chateado.

Harry, aquilo não era verdade, eu estava nervosa, falei muita besteira naquela noite.

Eu sei, ma eu precisava realmente ouvir isso de sua boca.

Então você me perdoa?- pediu ela muitíssimo ansiosa.

Claro que sim, você é a minha melhor amiga, eu não poderia ficar separado de você para sempre.

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijinho estalado, depois se levantou e saiu da sala.Harry ainda permaneceu sentado por alguns minutos, não podia acreditar que ela realmente tinha chamado ele para pedir desculpas e voltar a ser sua amiga, foi ai que ele se lembrou do texto que teria que fazer e saiu correndo da sala para terminar sedo a tarefa, estava morrendo de sono.

Harry havia acordado realmente bem aquela manhã, afinal havia feito as pazes com Mione, mas nem tudo estava como ele queria, só era amigo dela.

-Calma –disse a si mesmo –uma coisa de cada vez

-Do que esta falando Harry?- Era Rony que parecia estar acordado há muito tempo, pois estava quase dormindo enquanto escrevia alguma coisa e consultava um livro.

-É...é...é que eu tenho que praticar uns feitiços e não sei por qual começar.

-Seu problema nem se compara ao meu...

-O que ouve?

-Eu esqueci de fazer o texto sobre os sessenta usos das garras das Quimeras.E do jeito que estou mal em poções se não tirar nota dez em tudo vou ser reprovado-E começou a escrever incrivelmente rápido, o que vez os olhos de Harry saltarem -Além disso, se eu não for bem corro o risco de perder a namorada, ela tem pegado no meu pé o mês inteirinho por causa dos deveres.

Por mais que Harry gostasse de ter Rony como seu melhor amigo ficou nitidamente feliz pelo fato de que existia a possibilidade da Mione ser dele, mas logo foi acordado deste sonho particularmente bom pela voz cansada do amigo:

-Do que é que você está rindo?O que está acontecendo comigo é uma desgraça!

-Não estou rindo da sua desgraça –Disse rápido

-Você e Mione estão estranhos de um tempo para cá, estão realmente distantes de Hogwarts, hora tristes, hora felizes sem nenhum motivo aparente.Que diabos está havendo?

-Não está havendo nada Rony.Acho que é você que tem deveres demais.-E saiu o mais rápido que pode dos dormitórios, tinha que esquecer Mione de qualquer jeito, Rony logo ia notar seus sentimentos por iria reagir se ficasse sabendo?Com certeza nunca mais olharia na cara dele, Rony sempre foi de confiança e nunca fizera nada contra Harry, na verdade sempre o ajudou quando ele precisava e o defendia de tudo, mesmo quando todos estavam contra ele.Era imperdoável o que estava fazendo -pensou

-Talvez seja inveja...

-Inveja de quem Harry?

Ele foi bruscamente interrompido dos seus pensamentos filosóficos por Gina, assustou-se ao ver que estava no salão principal já tomando café da manhã, estava tão absorto nesta nova possibilidade de dizer que o que sentia por Mione não era amor e sim inveja do Rony por ele ser monitor,ter uma família,não viver no mundo dos trouxas e outras coisinhas mais, que havia dito em voz alta esta ultima possibilidade.

-Alôôô!Harry tem alguém aí dentro?

-Ah, Gina, o que estava dizendo mesmo?

-Nada mais importante do que vou lhe perguntar agora: Você está bem??

-Estou.

-Mesmo?-disse prolongando a palavra

-Mesmo -respondeu imitando ela.

No seu rosto apareceu um sorriso maroto, que fez os olhos dela brilharem, ela se sentou serviu-se de suco de abóbora e começou a toma-lo devagarzinho, Harry ficou a ela tinha sorte de não amar,ou melhor de não amar alguém proibido...

Harry comeu uma fatia de pão e já não sentia mais fome quando Hermione havia chegado acompanhada de Rony que parecia bem melhor e muito mais disposto.

-Oi -foi à única palavra que Harry disse o café inteiro, todos estavam animados por um motivo que Harry desconhecia.

-Você não vai mais comer?-Gina parecia realmente preocupada com ele, não parava de fazer perguntas.

-Não Gina.Ah, você sabe porque todos estão felizes?

Gina que estava sentada ao lado dele, pareceu ficar mais preocupada do que já estava (se é que isto era possível).

-Harry você decididamente não está bem, ninguém está feliz, estão todos desanimados porque o sétimo ano da Grifinória tem prova de poções com a Sonserina!

-Prova, aí meu Merlim, vale nota?

-É uma prova Harry, é obvio que vale nota! –Mas desta vez foi Rony quem respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu esqueci!

-Agora não dá mais tempo para estudar Harry, faltam cinco minutos para a aula começar e até chegarmos nas masmorras...

Harry inutilmente procurou um socorro vasculhando todo o salão visualmente, mas seus olhos pousaram em Draco Malfoy que parecia o encarar, olhava fixamente em sua direção.

-Mas que diabos ele está fazendo?-Pensou intrigado -Há tempos que não me incomoda e agora deu pra ficar olhando pra mim?Deve estar lançando algum tipo de maldição, é bem típico do Malfoy...Quem sabe seja por isso que não lembrei da prova...-Ele tomou impulso para ir para mesa da Sonserina, mas parou antes de sequer dar um passo.

-Não vou lá só pra arrumar encrenca, não estou com animo pra isso e agora nem adianta mais, eu esqueci e não tem mais volta, além de tudo eu iria perder muitos pontos para Grifinória -Continuou pensando...-Mas talvez ele nem esteja lançando maldições, talvez só esteja olhando para esta direção -Logo eliminou esta possibilidade, era tão mais fácil culpar o Malfoy por tudo que estava acontecendo do que a si mesmo que chegou a conclusão que mais uma maldadezinha na lista dele não faria mal.

Rony, Hermione, Harry foram até as masmorras para a aula de poções, todos já haviam chegado menos Snape o que deu a Harry alguns minutos de estudo.Ele parou e se acalmou,estava muito nervoso,o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o fato do Rony estar calmo antes da prova mas agora lia e relia sem parar o livro de poções,era realmente estranho,nunca vira Rony estudar tanto...Então se lembrou da voz do amigo: "... se eu não tirar dez em tudo vou ser reprovado... além disso, se não for bem corro o risco de perder a namorada..." Harry sentiu sua dignidade cair em um posso realmente fundo, sentiu-se mais culpado do que nunca.

-Deu a louca no Weasley -Comentou Malfoy com Goyle.

-Parece que está namorando a Granger.

-É?- Disse Malfoy incrédulo.Ele olhou Hermione com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados e apareceu em seu rosto uma expressão de aprovação

-Eu acho que eles combinam – falou Crabbe entrando na conversa.-Uma trouxa sangue ruim e um pobretão!

Crabbe e Goyle caíram na gargalhada, o que fez muitas pessoas se voltarem para os dois, porém Malfoy permaneceu quieto sem nem sequer desenhar no rosto aquele sorrisinho de superioridade que Harry conhecia tão bem.Antes que pudesse se perguntar o porquê daquela repentina bondade de Malfoy, Snape entrou na sala de aula gritando:

-SILÊNCIO

-Guardem seus livros, pergaminhos e deixem sobre a classe só pena e tinteiro.Sr. Weasley eu disse guardem os livros.

Rony guardou o livro, colocou o tinteiro e uma pena amassada em cima da mesa, fechou por um momento os olhos como se estivesse revisando a matéria, mas logo os abriu para ouvir melhor a explicação de um toque da varinha os exames voaram para as classes dos alunos, que começaram a faze-lo no mesmo instante.

Passou-se uma hora e Harry podia jurar que aquela era a prova mais difícil que havia feito e prometeu para si mesmo que arranjaria um espaçozinho da sua agenda para estudar quando tivesse exame.Ele releu a prova, sabia que ia levar bomba.-Mas bem que eu mereço, vê se assim eu paro de pensar na senhorita Granger.-Pensou com frieza

-Então, como foram de exame?- Perguntou Hermione

-Ah, eu fui mal – Respondeu Harry.

-Eeeu não sei – gaguejou Rony, que estava mais nervoso do que nunca.

-Acalme-se Rony, você estudou não estudou? – Tranqüilizou-o Mione

-Sim, mas não tenho certeza que fiquei sabendo mesmo.

-Não entendo porque toda esta preocupação, você nunca se importou muito em estudar!

-Eu resolvi ser mais dedicado.

-Até que em fim!Harry você deveria seguir o exemplo –Disse indicando Rony –E morzinho acalme-se (Rony corou furiosamente) eu tenho um jeito de descobrir se você aprendeu tudo direitinho:

-Agora me diga: O terceiro passo para se fazer uma poção da paz?

-Acrescente a pedra da lua moída, mexa três vezes no sentido anti – horário, deixe cozinhar durante sete minutos, depois junte duas gotas de xarope de heléboro.-Ele falou a resposta imediatamente, de modo que não houve um intervalo de nem sequer um segundo entre a pergunta e sua resposta –Está certo?

-Está!Absolutamente certo não faltou nada!Simplesmente perfeito!

Os dois começarão uma espécie de jogo de perguntas e respostas, que eram respondidas por Rony na mesma velocidade que a primeira.Enquanto isso Harry se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali os atrapalhando e para que servia uma poção da paz.

Harry estava muito cansado de toda aquela situação, resolveu falar de novo com Gina, desabafar com certeza faria bem para ele.

-Gina, eu não sei mais o que fazer, mesmo me encontrando com outras garotas eu não consigo esquecer Mione!

-Tudo bem calma Harry, eu te disse que isso não ia dar certo.Bem vejamos o que vamos fazer: primeiro pare de se encontrar com outras garotas.

-Pra quê?

-Isto não é obvio?

-Não.

-Como é que Hermione vai te querer se você for galinha?

-Bem – gaguejou – se gostasse de mim como eu gosto dela não teria importância eu ser galinha!

-Harry!Ela gosta de você e não sabe ou ela realmente ama o meu maninho Rony

-E o que isto tem a ver com o fato de eu ser galinha?

-Se você causar uma má impressão ela vai ficar mais confusa do que já está!

-Ela não está mais confusa que eu por causa deste seu falatório.

-Engraçadinho.Acontece que se ela gostar de você e não ter percebido...

-Mas como é que ela não percebe uma coisa dessas?

-Você mesmo não me disse que demorou um pouco até perceber que gostava da Mione?

-É, mas não demorei tanto assim!

-Isto é por que tem o Rony no meio da história, antes ela gostava dele mesmo, mas agora eu não sei, o que estou dizendo são suposições, ela simplesmente pode gostar do Rony e pronto!Mas caso ela gostar de você e não souber você tem de induzi-la a descobrir isto.

-Eu só não entendi o que eu ser galinha tem a ver com tudo isso!

-Se você continuar a ser galinha, eu garanto que ela vai ficar com o Rony gostando de você ou não.

Harry levantou-se furioso com Gina, mas por saber que estava errado e ela certa, pediu desculpas e Gina as aceitou de bom grado.Ele subiu deitou-se e dormiu, bem mais tranqüilo e pela primeira vez em meses sabendo o que fazer.

Enquanto isso na sala comunal da Grifinória, Gina acabava de fazer seu dever de adivinhação, já era tarde da noite, estava desconcentrada...pensava na conversa que tivera com Harry Potter,como ele estava diferente de quando ela o conheceu,nunca pensou que iria ter aquele tipo de conversa com ele,mas continuava simpático,lhe pedira desculpas:

"Desculpe por ter falado assim com você Gina, e obrigado por tudo que disse, realmente me ajudou muito".

- Não precisa agradecer, eu sei o que é ter de esconder sentimentos de todos- Respondeu ela para o nada num sussurro inaudível.

A manhã amanheceu cinzenta, como o humor de Harry, ele estava completamente sério, não tinha idéia do motivo, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com Mione, afinal, nestes últimos tempos tudo tinha a ver com a Mione.

Ele desceu as escadas devagar e molemente, estava morrendo de sono, e sabia que não podia gazear aula, pois os N.I.E.M's se aproximavam e ele tinha que se esforçar se quisesse ir tão bem quanto nos N.O.M's. Ele caminhou até uma poltrona na frente da lareira e se largou lá, ele nem percebeu que no lugar onde ele acabara de se sentar estava Gina adormecida, que acordara em um susto e agora o empurrava para o chão.

Ai!

Desculpa Gina, - falou o garoto se levantando do chão -não te vi.

Eu percebi, você me assustou.

O que você estava fazendo ai sentada dormindo?

Ontem eu fiquei fazendo o dever e devo ter acabado pegando no sono.

Harry agora estava completamente acordado, depois de um susto desses jamais conseguiria voltar a dormir.Ele saiu do salão comunal um pouco mais animado, lembrara-se de que aquela era a última semana de aula antes das férias de Natal, então ele só teria que agüentar mais quatro dias de aula antes de descansar em completa paz e ganhar presentes.Harry foi andando pelos corredores, estavam todos desertos, só então ele olhou o relógio e viu o quão cedo era, ficou desanimado e pensou "O meu inconsciente é um traidor, vê se é hora de acordar? E eu fiz todas as tarefas ontem à noite", ele decidiu ir até o corujal para ver Edwiges, no caminho teve a idéia de escrever para Lupin, fazia algum tempo que eles não se falavam e o garoto gostava muito dele.Ao chegar ao topo da torre Harry sentiu frio, as janelas sem vidros deixavam entrar todo ar fresco daquele inicio de manhã, Harry sentou-se em uma caixa de madeira tirou do bolso interno das vestes um pedaço de pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena, logo depois escreveu.

_Lupin!_

_Como você esta?Eu só queria saber quando nós poderemos nos ver,_

_estou com saudade de conversar com você._

_Um abraço, Harry._

Harry chamou Edwiges e amarrou o pergaminho em sua pata, ele lhe deu uma bicadinha carinhosa na orelha e saiu voando, Harry ficou admirando a coruja desaparecer e depois ficou ali só observando o céu e os terrenos da escola.Ele saiu do corujal quando faltava meia hora para o café da manhã, ele estava caminhando pelos corredores quando ouviu sussurros vindo de trás de uma porta, ele era muito curioso então encostou o ouvido na porta para escutar claramente o que diziam.

Para com isso, eu já falei que por enquanto nós não vamos tão longe.

Depois Harry ouviu um som de um beijo, aquela voz lhe parecia familiar.

Eu respeito os seus limites.

Por um momento Harry pensou ter reconhecido a voz masculina, mas ele não tinha idéia a quem ela pertencia.Outro beijo.

Eu te adoro!

Harry reconheceu aquela voz, era de Gina.

Eu também te adoro.- respondeu a voz masculina.

Harry teve quase certeza de que sabia a que pertencia a voz, mas não queria nem pensar na possibilidade, ele quis ir embora, mas não conseguiu, precisava averiguar isso, ele abriu a porta silenciosamente, os dois se beijavam.

GINA??!!

N/A:E aí?! Gostaram?COMENTEM!!!!!!!


	4. Descobertas

N/A: Oi!Muito obrigada pelos comentarios,Esse capitulo é bem legal no meu ponto de vista, mas eu gostariade ler comentarios , brigada.

"Por mais longa que seja a noite, o sol sempre volta a brilhar"

Gina se desvencilhou dos braços de Draco na hora em que ouviu Harry gritar:

Gina o que você esta fazendo aqui?E ainda mais com ele?

Harry?????????O que ivocê/i esta fazendo aqui?

Eu pedi antes.

Nessa hora Draco puxou a varinha, mas Harry já estava com ela em punho e foi mais rápido.

Estupefaça!- gritou Harry quase ao mesmo tempo que Gina deu um gritinho estérico e se ajoelhou ao lado do namorado.

O que você pensa que esta fazendo?- pediu ela procurando a varinha dentro das vestes.

Eu estava te protegendo desse maluco!Ele deve ter lançado algum feitiço em você!

Cala boca Harry, eu to com ele porque eu quero.

Nessa hora Gina conseguiu acordar Draco, e ele se levantou em um pulo e enfeitiçou Harry.

Ele caiu duro no chão, Draco se aproximou de Gina e falou:

Você esta bem?

Estou, e você?

Também, o que o Potter queria?

Queria?Não sei, tirar o feitiço que você lançou em mim talvez.

Que feitiço?

Eu não tenho nem idéia.

Harry já começara a se levantar as costas de Draco, mas o loiro sentiu isso (afinal ele tinha muitos sentidos) e se virou bem a tempo de começar a duelar com Harry, ambos eram muito ágeis com as varinhas, mas Draco por ser mais alto às vezes errava um feitiço, depois de cinco minutos Harry acertou Draco e ele caiu duro no chão.

Gina você esta bem?

Porque não estaria?

Porque ele deve ter te lançado outro feitiço.

Harry eu já te disse que ele não me lançou nenhum feitiço.

Claro, ele te enfeitiçou para dizer que não foi enfeitiçada.Muito esperto da parte dele.

Estupefaça!- Gritou Draco as costas de Harry.

Será que isso não vai parar de acontecer?

O que?

Cada vez que um acorda o outro é enfeitiçado.

Estupefaça!

Chega!!!!

Agora Gina estava realmente nervosa, não entendia o porque deles não pararem de se atacar, ele queria realmente resolver tudo aquilo, mas também queria continuar o seu encontro com Draco, afinal eles já tinham pouco tempo para ficar juntos, e graças ao Harry menos tempo ainda.

Harry Potter! Pare de atacar o Draco!

Eu ataco ele porque ele me ataca!

Ele não vai te atacar, agora me de a sua varinha.

Harry ficou um pouco relutante no começo, mas depois lembrou de tudo o que Gina já havia feito a ele e lhe entregou a varinha, sabia que ela não iria trai-lo.Após receber a varinha de Harry, Gina pegou a varinha de Draco que ainda estava no chão, logo depois o loiro se levantou em um pulo.

Onde esta a minha varinha?- foi a primeira coisa que ele disse ao se por de pé.

Eu peguei.- respondeu Gina calmamente.

Então me devolva antes que esse mestiço nojento me ataque de novo.

Ele não vai te atacar, eu estou com a varinha dele também.

Sério?Porque?

Porque nós precisamos conversar, precisamos resolver esta situação.

Esta situação é muito simples de se resolver, - falou Draco com tom superior -é só você me dar a minha varinha de volta que eu apagarei a memória dele e ele não se lembrara de nada que viu ou ouviu.

Hei!- falou Harry em protesto -Ninguém vai mexer na minha memória!Muito menos um Malfoy!

Quietos!- Gina estava realmente alterada -Nós vamos resolver isso conversando, nem que levemos o dia todo.

Você vai me obrigar a ficar trancado com o Malfoy o dia todo?- pediu Harry incrédulo.

Esta com medo Potter?Talvez ache que eu posso te bater, ou algo parecido?- falou Draco convencido como sempre.

Não se meta Malfoy!Eu não tenho medo de você!Você que deve ter medo de mim não é?

Porque eu teria medo de você?

Eu já falei para vocês ficarem quietos!Nós temos uma situação muito complicada para resolver e vocês ficam aí brigando!Quanto antes nós resolvermos isso, antes vocês vão poder se distanciar e nunca mais olhar um na cara do outro.- falou ela "meio" irritada.

Ta!- falou Harry meio assustado, nunca vira a Gina assim.

Muito bem, Harry, você tem que jurar que jamais contara o que você viu aqui para ninguém.

Como assim?É obvio que eu vou contar!O seu irmão precisa saber que você esta namorando o Malfoy!- ele falou isso com um tom de irritação e de nojo na voz.

Harry, se você falar alguma coisa para o Rony ou para qualquer um, eu conto que você gosta da Mione, e até que vocês se beijaram!

O Potter ta a fim da Granger?HAHAHA!Que idiota!- Draco falou com aquele tom irritante de gozação que Harry não escutava há meses.

Cala boca!Idiota é você!

Eu? É você que ta afim da Granger, uma sangue-ruim e um mestiço órfão com a testa rachada, perfeito.

Melhor isso de que ter um pai em Azkabam!- Harry esperava alguma reação de Draco, mas este só olhou de canto de olho para ele.

Não é melhor quando o pai foi injustamente posto em Azkabam por um mestiço nojento e um velho adorador de trouxas.

Injustamente?Eu vi! Seu pai queria matar a todos nós por ordem de Voldemort!- Gina tremeu um pouco ao ouvir esse nome, mas Draco nem se incomodou.

Acontece que você não pode ter certeza do que viu, afinal, é um louco que sente as mesmas coisas que Voldemort, não devemos confiar em sua palavra.

Podem confiar mais na minha palavra do que na sua, afinal eu não sou filho de pais que todos sabem estar do lado das trevas...

Melhor do que ter uma mãe sangue-ruim porca!

Cala a boca!A minha mãe não é porca, ao contrario da sua que além de se submeter ao que um mestiço quer, ainda é casada com um idiota que só se aproveita dela, e que ela só se casou por causa do dinheiro.

Draco neste momento sentiu seu sangue subir e ele se sentiu extremamente nervoso, ele era maior e mais forte do que Harry, e apesar de já ter apanhado dele, naquela ocasião ele estava distraído.

Nunca mais fale de minha mãe neste tom!Ela é milhões de vezes melhor do que sua mãe, seu pai ou qualquer pessoa que você possa vir a conhecer!- Draco segurava Harry pelo colarinho, se levantara e agora Harry estava com uma cara de assustado, jamais preverá tal reação de Draco.

Gina separou os dois com um feitiço, e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela já estava falando.

Calem a boca!- dessa vez foi Gina quem falou, estava mais irritada do que jamais estivera, ali estavam, seu namorado e seu melhor amigo em uma discussão sem fim, e acima de tudo sem nexo -Eu quero os dois sentados, parem de se xingar, assim nós não vamos a lugar algum, os dois estão agindo como duas crianças mimadas!

Eu não sou mimado!- falou Harry prontamente -Ele é que é!

Eu não sou mimado!

Viu!Vocês começaram de novo!

Eu não tenho culpa!-falou Harry -Foi você que me chamou de mimado!

Eu não te chamei não!Eu disse que ios dois/i estavam agindo como crianças mimadas.É muito diferente.

Vamos acabar com isso!- falou Draco com um tom de superioridade -Vamos fazer um acordo Potter

Um acordo?Com você?Isso é o mesmo que confessar um crime que você não cometeu!Eu jamais confiaria o suficiente em você para fazer um acordo.

Ou isso ou eu conto para todo mundo que você gosta da Granger...

Draco, sem ameaças -Gina falou em um tom de voz calmo, havia sido um progresso que eles tivessem parado de gritar, então ela resolvera só se meter em caso de emergência, e esse não era um.

Qual é o acordo, Malfoy?- pediu Harry totalmente contrariado não achava que estava em condições de exigir nada, afinal, se ele contasse o que sabia, atingiria Gina também.

É muito simples Potter, eu não conto para ninguém que você ta a fim da Granger e você não conta para ninguém que eu e a Gina estamos namorando.

E qual é a minha garantia de que você não contara para ninguém?

Você tem a minha palavra.- falou Draco como se aquilo valesse muito para o Harry.

A sua palavra?hahaha, não me faça rir.

Você tem a iminha palavra/i Harry- desta vez foi Gina quem falou.

Gina, eu confio em você, mas e o Malfoy?

Eu garanto que ele não contara para ninguém Harry, se você realmente confia em mim, acredite.

Harry pensou um pouco, tinha plena confiança em Gina, mas não sabia qual o controle que esta tinha sobre Draco, então simplesmente resolveu acreditar.

Tudo bem Gina, eu confio em você.

Obrigada Harry.

Gina abraçou Harry que retribuiu o abraço, mas logo depois virou as costas e foi embora, sem dizer uma palavra.

Na verdade, não agradava nada a Harry ter um acordo com Draco, afinal isso infringia todas as regras impostas pela sociedade, mas o quão insignificante era isso comparado com o que acabara de presenciar?Um Malfoy e uma Weasley?Juntos?Era impossível de se acreditar, Harry achou que se lhe contassem ele não acreditaria, simplesmente diria que a pessoa estava louca, mas iele/i vira, e se era para alguém estar louco por este motivo este alguém seria ele.

Harry se dirigiu devagar até o salão principal, não estava com fome, mas sabia que varias pessoas achariam estranho se ele não aparecesse, entre elas Rony, que o vira sair do quarto muito cedo.

Chegou a mesa da Grifinória se arrastando, agora seu sono voltara com toda a força, não sabia se agüentaria um dia inteiro de aula, foi ai que se lembrou que teria História da Magia, a aula perfeita para se dormir.

Bom dia!- disse Harry a um grupo de garotas de seu fã clube.

Bom dia!!!!- disseram elas totalmente emocionadas.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, há algum tempo desperdiçava toda a atenção que suas fãs queriam lhe dar, mas agora aproveitava cada momento, não achava que aquilo fosse durar para sempre, e como era o seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts tinha que desfrutar ao maximo o que elas tinham a oferecer.

Logo que ele chegou ao lado da mesa onde estavam Rony e Mione, ela lhe perguntou:

Como você conseguiu tantas garotas em tão pouco tempo?

Não sei, acho que são meus olhos verde esmeralda.- ele deu um sorriso maroto que fazia qualquer garota de Hogwarts se derreter aos seus pés, todas menos uma...

O café da manhã foi bastante animado, varias garotas vieram pedir o autografo de Harry, e ele aproveitou para marcar encontros com varias delas.Ele chegou até a acordar, mas no momento em que ele chegou na sala de aula par História da Magia o sono invadiu novamente o seu corpo e ele começou a sentir suas pálpebras pesarem, em cinco ou seis minutos já estava no sétimo sono escorado em cima da mesa.

iEle estava andando muito devagar por uma rua cheia de trouxas, de repente ele ouviu um grito vir de dentro de uma casa, ele correu para ver o que estava acontecendo e deu de cara com uma cena que não esperava ver, um trouxa, sendo torturado por muitos comensais, Harry tentou ajudar mas não conseguia, tentou chamar ajuda mas o som não saia, ele entrou em desespero.../i

Ele acordou na aula de História da Magia, mas não parecia que alguém tinha visto, ou ouvido, ele, então ficou tranqüilo, apesar de estar muito suado não pronunciara nada em voz alta, então desconfiava que não passara de um sonho.

Harry não conseguiu mais dormir, foi obrigado a permanecer acordado durante a aula, então foi durante uma procura desesperada por alguém acordado na sala de aula que ele bateu os olhos em Mione, ela estava prestando atenção no professor, e ele não pode deixar de notar como ela ficava bonita fazendo isso, mas logo uma coruja entrou silenciosamente pela janela, deixou uma carta cair sobre a mesa da menina e saiu voando tão silenciosamente como entrou.

Mione estava sentada em sua classe, havia enfeitiçado sua pena para que ela escrevesse tudo que o professor falava, mas mesmo assim tentava prestar atenção, não podia, nem queria, se ferrar nos N.I.E.M's foi quando uma coruja entrou pela janela chamando sua atenção, logo ela viu a coruja vir até ela deixar cair uma carta e sair silenciosamente pela janela.

Estava muito surpresa por receber uma carta, e não pode deixar de ficar curiosa com o conteúda dela, foi ai que ela se lembrou que estava em uma sala de aula assistindo uma importantíssima lição sobre o aprisionamento de animais mágicos por trouxas que ocorrera em 1124 e que quase botara a perder milhões de anos planejando tudo para que ninguém soubesse da existência do mundo mágico, então ela guardou a carta na mochila, sem abrir, e olhou para frente, mas ela não pode deixar de notar o olhar de um certo moreno de olhos verde esmeralda.

Harry viu quando Mione percebeu o seu olhar, então tratou de disfarçar rapidamente, olhou para Rony ao seu lado, este estava mergulhado em um sono pesado, parecia estar tendo um sonho bom, Harry o invejava, tinha tudo que ele sempre quisera, ele podia ser o homem mais rico do mundo, mas mesmo assim seria infeliz, e agora até os bons sonhos que Harry gostaria de ter ele estava tendo, ele se sentiu enojar pelo amigo, estava com raiva, se pudesse amaldiçoaria neste momento tanta gente que uma só maldição não seria o suficiente, logo depois se arrependeu de pensar isso e se castigou mentalmente, Rony sempre fora seu melhor amigo, mesmo que agora os dois tivessem se distanciado, ele ainda gostava muito de conversar com o amigo.

Harry Potter!- chamou uma voz severa.

Harry acordou de seus pensamentos em um pulo, assim como vários de seus colegas, e olhou quem o chamava, era a Prof ª McGonagall.

Sim?- perguntou ele assim que voltou a si.

O Prof º Dumbledore deseja vê-lo, então me acompanhe.

Sim professora. -ele se levantou da mesa e sentiu os olhares de todos o acompanharem até a porta –Com licença professor.- foram as suas ultimas palavras antes de sair para se encontrar com Dumbledore.

Harry acompanhou a Prof ª se perguntando o que o Diretor poderia querer com ele, e antes que ele percebesse eles estavam em frente à gárgula que era a passagem para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Feijões caramelados!- exclamou a professora, e a gárgula girou –Vá sozinho Sr. Potter.Creio que já conhece o caminho?

Sim professora, muito obrigado.

Harry entrou e subiu a escada, logo deu de frente com as portas que levavam a grande sala do Diretor, bateu, mas não recebeu resposta, bateu novamente, ainda sem resposta, então ele entrou silenciosamente, viu a sala vazia, cumprimentou Fawkes, e se sentou, tinha quase certeza de que o diretor não demoraria a aparecer, ficou ali sentado, sua curiosidade aumentava a cada momento, pensava no que o diretor poderia querer com ele, foi quando ele entrou calmamente no escritório, vindo de uma porta ao fundo.

Olá Harry!Desculpe o atraso, mas tinha que convencer umas pessoas de algo.

Claro professor, não estou aqui há muito tempo.Mas o que o senhor queria falar comigo?

Ah!Sim, já estava esquecendo, eu tenho duas ótimas noticias para lhe dar!

Sério, então, por favor, de! Eu estou precisando de boas noticias...

Ah Harry, a primeira, eu soube que se correspondeu com Lupin esta manhã, ele entrou em contato comigo e pediu permissão para vir passar o Natal conosco, eu, é claro, permiti, a não ser que o Sr. Tenha algo contra?

Eu????É óbvio que não!Eu estou morrendo de saudades do Lupin!Muito obrigado!- Harry já ia se levantando, não se sentia tão feliz há séculos, queria correr para contar a todos a novidade.

Não é só isso Harry, eu tenho uma outra noticia.

Tem?Boa?

Ótima!

Então fale!

Bom, o primeiro assunto é meio difícil, talvez lhe traga lembranças que você não gostaria de ter, mas me escute, e sente-se.

Harry estava confuso, como uma noticia boa poderia o entristecer?Não sabia do que Dumbledore falava, mas se sentou para ouvir.

Harry, no final do ultimo ano você perdeu alguém muito importante para você... –ele parou por alguns momentos, Harry percebera onde ele queria chegar e seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas -Vamos pular esta parte, o que eu queria lhe dizer é que Sirius antes de morrer, deixou um testamento, e nele esta escrito que tudo o que lhe pertencia agora é seu.

Harry estava boquiaberto, tinha certeza do que ouvira, mas isso significava...

Sim Harry, você é o único herdeiro de toda a fortuna dos Black.

Você só pode estar brincando, os Black eram muito ricos, e os outros parentes?

Narcisa já tirou tudo o que lhe pertencia no momento que se casou, os outros também, mas Sirius deixou itoda/i a sua parte para você.

Harry continuava boquiaberto, mas agora estava deslumbrante, era riquíssimo, nunca imaginara algo tão surpreendente.

Harry, esta carta -ele disse entregando um envelope a Harry -comprova tudo o que eu disse, dentro dela esta a chave do cofre de Gringotes e o comprovante de que aquilo tudo é seu.

Muito obrigado...- foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer antes de se retirar.

Harry saltitava pelo corredor quando sentiu uma coisa, uma sensação horrível, lembrou-se do sonho, se ajoelhou, a dor na sua cicatriz aumentava, precisava pedir ajuda, mas não conseguia falar.

Socorro!- sussurrou.

Ele queria morrer de tanta dor, Voldemort sabia que ele estava sentindo, estava feliz, muito feliz, fizera tudo aquilo para o atingir, e conseguira, Harry não suportaria muito tempo de dor, estava morrendo...

N/A:Oi!Gostaram???Comentem!


	5. Ala Hospitalar

N/A:Oi.Espero que vcs gostem do capitulo, demorou um tempra atualizar pois eu tive uns problemas, mas aqui vai o quinto capítulo.

_"A realidade é que não te amo com meus olhos que descobrem em ti mil falhas. Mas com meu coração que ama o que eles desprezam... E que apesar do que vê, adora se apaixonar".  
**-Shakespeare**_

Ele estava ali, morrendo de dor, ao que lhe parecia uma eternidade, podia ver algo, estavam torturando alguém, ele podia sentir, mas, não conseguia reconhecer quem era, neste momento duas mãos o seguraram e o conduziram a uma sala vazia.Não gostava nada disso, da ultima vez que alguém o levara as cegas a outro aposento ele quase fora assassinado.Logo lhe ofereceu uma poção, que ele tomou sem resistir, segundos depois se sentiu melhor, olhou para frente e se deparou com dois olhos azuis muito claros.

Você esta bem Harry?- pediu a voz preocupada de Dumbledore.

Agora sim, estava sentindo uma dor horrível.

Onde?Na cicatriz?

Sim, e no coração, eu tinha vontade de morrer, com certeza eu sofreria menos.

Não fale isso Harry, você disse que sentia dor no coração?

Sim, muita, ele estava feliz, estava torturando um trouxa, e disse que só fez aquilo para me atingir, mas eu não entendo, como assim para me atingir?

Eu não sei, mas talvez seja um trouxa que você gosta, ou que alguém que você gosta, gosta...

Ah.

Eu sei que é complicado, mas tente me entender, Voldemort faria qualquer coisa para te atingir, e é claro que não pouparia esforços para te ver sofrer, e para isso atacaria qualquer pessoa que tivesse alguma relação com você, mesmo que indireta.- Dumbledore terminou de falar e olhou para Harry, este estava de boca aberta, devia estar parecendo bem idiota, mas talvez, Voldemort tivesse sabido, de alguma maneira, sobre seus sentimentos por Mione,

e estivesse tentando atingi-la para atingir Harry.

Mas, como ele poderia saber a quem atacar para me ferir?- perguntou ele para confirmar as suas suspeitas.

Você jamais aprendeu oclumencia, com isso sua mente ficou aberta para que Voldemort a explorasse, e com isso descobrisse suas fraquezas.

Professor, eu acho que sei quem é o homem sendo torturado, mas eu preciso averiguar, eu já volto...

Com isso Harry saiu correndo, ainda estava um pouco fraco, mas não tinha tempo para descansar, entrou no salão comunal e logo avistou quem desejava, Mione estava em um canto do salão comunal, com muitos livros, ele correu até ela e perguntou:

Mione, como é o seu pai?

Meu pai?Porque você quer saber?- falou ela meio desconfiada.

Não há tempo para explicar, como ele é?

Aqui esta uma foto...Agora você pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo?- falou ela entregando a Harry uma foto que

tirava de dentro da bolsa.

Não tenho tempo, depois eu explico.

Ele jogou a foto no chão, era ele, o trouxa que estava sendo torturado, era pai de Mione!Ele correu por muitos corredores, até que chegou derrapando na frente da sala onde Dumbledore o levara, chegou muito ofegante, logo que avistou o diretor falou:

Professor é o pai da Mione, o homem que esta sendo torturado...

Onde ele esta Harry?

Eu não sei, acho que na casa dele!

Segundos antes de Dumbledore sair da sala para buscar ajuda, Harry se consorcia novamente de dor, ele iria mata-lo!Harry se sentiu mal, em segundos caiu no chão, sem sentidos.

Harry acordou com muita dor de cabeça, abriu os olhos, fechou, abriu, fechou, abriu, e viu tudo embaralhado, uma pessoa, desconhecida para ele, arrumava seus lençóis, fechou os olhos, não reconhecia o lugar onde estava, não era ali que se lembrava estar antes de...será que morrera?Abriu os olhos.

Ele acordou!Madame Pomfrey, ele acordou!

Não, estava na enfermaria, agora podia ver com maior precisão onde estava, e a pessoa que não reconhecera antes era...sim, era um anjo, era Mione.

Você esta bem Harry?

Sim, só um pouco tonto.O que ouve?

Não sei, o Prof º Dumbledore trouxe você desacordado, e não quis explicar o que tinha acontecido...

Sem querer parecer grosso, mas, porque você estava aqui?

Eu estou sempre aqui, estou de assistente de Madame Pomfrey, a outra adoeceu, mas logo que ela melhorar ela volta.

Eu tenho que falar com o Prof º Dumbledore preciso pedir algo a ele.- ele falou enquanto se levantava da cama, mas é claro que foi impedido por Mione e Madame Pomfrey.

Você acha que eu vou te deixar sair assim?- pediu Madame Pomfrey com um tom de irritação na voz -Você acorda depois de cinco dias desacordado e quer sair rápido assim?

Cinco dias?Eu achei que estivesse aqui há algumas horas...- disse pensativo.

Sim senhor, a Srta. Ganger tem me ajudado a cuidar do senhor, você nos deu muito trabalho sabia?No começo achamos que não sobreviveria, teve uma hemorragia interna violenta, mas graças a Merlim você conseguiu se salvar.Você é um menino muito forte, sabia?

Obrigado, mas eu realmente preciso falar com o Prof º Dumbledore...

Eu o chamarei, mas não o deixe levantar, entendeu Srta. Granger?

Sim senhora não deixarei ele se levantar.

Harry achava exagerado o cuidado que estavam tendo com ele, não pretendia se levantar da cama, realmente quando tentara se levantar sentira-se muito fraco, sabia que mesmo que conseguisse se levantasse poderia piorar as coisas, então ficou ali, bem sentado.

Mione não saiu do lado de Harry nem um segundo, ficava lhe enchendo de perguntas, entre elas o motivo pelo qual ele se estressara naquele dia (a hemorragia tinha começado por causa de estresse e por uma força que eles desconheciam de onde tinha vindo.), mesmo que não obtivesse, muitas respostas.

O Prof º Dumbledore chegou à enfermaria sorridente, isso passou uma sensação de tranqüilidade para Harry, ele chegou perto de Harry e disse:

Que bom que você acordou!

Prof º, eu preciso falar com o senhor, a sós.

Tudo bem, por favor, Papoula, Srta. Granger deixem-nos a sós.

Claro professor, mas não permita que ele se levante, precisa de repouso.

Claro.

Elas saíram e fecharam as cortinas ao redor dos dois, Harry olhou para os olhos de Dumbledore, e viu que eles passavam uma falsa sensação de felicidade.

O que aconteceu professor, o que aconteceu com o pai da Mione?

Ele...Esta no hospital, esta muito mal, e temos poucas esperanças de que sobreviva.

Mas, eu vi que Voldemort ia mata-lo, porque ele não o fez?

Harry, de alguma forma, o seu inconsciente reagiu por você quando soube do perigo que ele corria, e, de alguma forma, você dividiu a dor do pai da Mione em três, uma entrou em você, outra em Voldemort, e uma terceira permaneceu nele, com isso, Voldemort não pode terminar o que começara, mas, mesmo com o seu esforço, ele é um trouxa, e tem muito pouca resistência aos feitiços, e o feitiço da morte repartido em três mata lentamente qualquer bruxo, mas ele está morrendo rápido, nós o levamos para o St. Mungus, mas eles não conseguiram fazer quase nada, só aumentar a sua vida, mas, se continuar como está, logo vai morrer...

A Mione sabe disso?

Não, a mãe dela achou melhor não falar nada, disse que tem esperanças de que ele fique bom, ela esta com ele, no hospital.

Quanto tempo de vida ele tem?

Com sorte, algumas semanas.

Semanas?Nós temos que falar com a Mione, ela vai querer falar com ele...

Não é tão simples, ela não deve sofrer, se ela sofrer você sofrera, e, tenho certeza, de que você faria qualquer coisa por ela, inclusive o pior...

O que?

Não devo falar, você vai querer fazer, e é perigoso, não quero arriscar sua vida.

O que é?Se você não falar, eu vou descobrir, e para isso eu terei que sair da cama.

Ok!

Eba! Fala!

Bom...

Chega!Esse garoto precisa descansar!- foi o que disse Madame Pomfrey ao entrar no meio dos dois –Diretor, por favor, se retire para que eu faça esse garoto teimoso dormir, ele precisa de repouso...

Repouso!- disse Harry indignado -Eu estou dormindo há cinco dias!

Correção, você esta desacordado há cinco dias, por isso esta fraco, precisa comer, e depois dormir, entendido?

Bom Papoula, eu vou me retirar, vejo que tem um paciente bastante teimoso para cuidar, Harry, continuamos nossa conversa daqui a algum tempo.Melhoras.- o diretor se retirou calmamente da ala hospitalar, deixando Harry nervoso.

Madame Pomfrey obrigou Harry a comer dois pratos de sopa e tomar sete copos de suco de abóbora, depois ele teve que tomar umas oito poções, e dormir estava sem sono, mas com certeza uma das poções servia para faze-lo dormir, pois logo estava no décimo segundo sono.

Estava tendo um lindo sonho, mas em menos de um segundo virou o pior dos pesadelos, milhões de cenas passaram por sua mente, a morte de seus pais, o cemitério, a morte de Sirius, todos os lugares em que passara até chegar na sala do véu, ele se levantou em um pulo, ofegante, tinha revivido tudo, em mente, lembrara-se de como os Dementadores o afetavam da voz de Voldemort, agora, sentia que a cada dia se aproximava mais a batalha final, onde ele seria a vitima ou o assassino.

Mione se aproximou da cama e viu um Harry ofegante e com cara preocupada.

O que ouve?

Nada.

Como assim?Você esta ofegante e a sua cara me diz que algo esta acontecendo.

Então ela mente.

Quem?

A minha cara, eu estou bem, só acordei muito rápido.

Ok, eu vou te dar uma poção para você voltar a dormir...

Não!

Por que não?

Porque não.

Madame Pomfrey não esta, mas eu posso chamá-la se você quiser que ela te obrigue a tomar a poção.

Não, eu não estou com sono, por isso não quero ser forçado a dormir.

Ah, agora você me explicou, então você não pode se levantar, e eu vou buscar um prato de comida para você.

Eu não estou com fome.

Comer você vai!Não adianta pedir, você esta fraco e precisa se fortalecer!

Ok.- falou ele derrotado.

Mione saiu por alguns minutos e voltou com um prato de sopa, uma jarra de suco de abóbora, e um pãozinho.

Agora coma, se comer direito vai poder voltar rápido a circular pelo colégio, Madame Pomfrey não queria que eu contasse, mas o Natal esta para chegar, segunda-feira é véspera, talvez você já esteja bom, mas você tem que nos ajudar, repousar e comer bastante.

Que dia é hoje?

Sábado, eu copiei toda a matéria para você, senão você poderia se atrasar...

Muito obrigado.

Coma!- insistiu a garota.

Como esta sua mãe?- pediu ele como se fosse uma pergunta casual, mas na verdade queria saber se Dumbledore tinha lhe contado algo.

Bem, eu acho, faz algum tempo que não nos falamos, e quando eu falei com ela, ela parecia meio atordoada, mas insistiu que estava bem.

Ah.- Harry estava furioso, Dumbledore não falara nada, ele tinha que falar, mas não sabia como...

Você não esta comendo!Desse jeito vai passar o Natal aqui!Eu juro que se você comer tudo isso, tomar as poções e descansar eu convenço a Madame Pomfrey a te deixar ir na ceia.

Ok, eu como, mas não tem chocolate, eu preciso de doce.

Bom, tem muito, você não imagina quanto chocolate as garotas te mandaram!Todas desejando melhoras e remarcando encontros, eu guardei os cartões, - disse ela tirando um grande maço de papéis do bolso -mas Madame Pomfrey devolveu os chocolates, disse que você não podia comer tantos doces.

Mas eu quero!

Mas não pode!

Eu não vou conseguir dormir, comer nem nada, eu preciso de chocolate, nem que seja pouco.

Mas ela devolveu todos...- disse ela com pena.

Mas você pode conseguir um para mim, afinal eu sou seu grande amigo e vou te dar o que você quiser se você conseguir um chocolate.Por favor!- disse ele num tom de suplica e desespero.

Tudo bem, eu lhe dou um, mas bem pequeno, e a Madame Pomfrey não pode nem imaginar que eu te dei.- ela tirou um pequeno pedaço de chocolate do bolso e entregou a Harry, ele deu um sorriso e depois comeu rapidamente o pedaço.

Mione, eu sinto muito...

Pelo que?

Você vai saber, quando você souber me procure, eu vou ser todo ouvidos, eu imagino o quão doloroso a de ser.

O que Harry?Você esta me deixando curiosa...

Quando for a hora você vai saber.

Ele entregou a bandeja vazia para ela e se deitou, tinha certeza que no outro dia sairia dali, e então falaria com Dumbledore, precisava saber como ajudar Mione, não poderia simplesmente vela sofrer, queria fazer algo para que ela não chorasse, mas, se não pudesse, acalmaria suas lágrimas, como todo amigo faz, mesmo sabendo que talvez pudesse ter evitado aquilo...

Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, sentia-se feliz, pronto para sair dali, queria voltar para o seu quarto e ver suas coisas, sentia saudade de seus amigos, de seus encontros, e até de suas brigas, tudo o que mais desejava era voltar para sua vida normal, e por um breve instante chegou a se esquecer dos seus problemas mais próximos, e pensar no futuro.

Mas assim como se foram as lembranças voltaram, e ele chamou Madame Pomfrey.

Sim querido, o que aconteceu?

Eu quero ir embora...

Mas querido, eu não tenho certeza de que você esta realmente curado, talvez, escute bem, só talvez você possa sair hoje mesmo, assim que eu fizer os exames.

Você vai fazer agora?

Daqui a pouco, antes você precisa comer.

Ok, mas depois você faz?

Só se você comer direito!- disse ela impaciente.

Então me de a comida.Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Ela lhe estendeu uma bandeja de café da manhã, as opções eram varias, tinham frutas, doces, sanduíches, suco e leite.Ele comeu um pouco de cada, achou que tudo tinha um gosto delicioso, comparado à sopa que vinham lhe obrigando a comer.

Muito bem Sr Potter!Vamos fazer os testes.

Ok.

Ela fez muitas perguntas, depois lhe deu algumas poções e viu qual era a reação de seu corpo, obrigou ele a mastigar uma coisa muito feia e mal cheirosa, "É Xipoliu para testar sua resistência", dizia ela, Harry não queria colocar aquilo na boca, mas se não o fizesse nunca sairia dali.Ela terminou os testes e se recolheu aos seus aposentos, disse que voltaria em uma hora com os resultados, ele achou tempo demais, mas não discutiu, talvez isso contasse pontos em seu "teste", mas quando ela se retirou ele percebe algo, não tinha o que fazer para passar o tempo!Então procurou por alguma alma na enfermaria, mas esta estava deserta, decidiu então tentar dormir, não conseguiu, tentou se distrair com qualquer coisa, mas nada lhe chamava a atenção, ele já estava entediado, foi então que pensou, no outro dia era natal, e ele nem tinha comprado os presentes!Torceu para que Madame Pomfrey saísse logo de sua sala e dissesse que ele poderia ir embora, então correria para o corujal e mandaria cartas para varias lojas fazendo pedidos, ainda era cedo, e tinha certeza de que conseguiria que elas fossem entregues até a manha seguinte.

O tempo se arrastou, Harry achava que cada segundo era composto por horas, como podia uma hora passar tão devagar?Ao menos já decidira o que dar para cada um, para Rony compraria um jogo de xadrez de bruxo, para Lupin um livro que tinha tudo sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas, ele vira uma propaganda dele no Profeta Diário, para Gina compraria um lindo par de brincos que também vira no jornal, e para Mione não tinha certeza do que comprar.Gostaria de lhe dar uma jóia, mas teria que sair para escolher, também pensara em um livro, já que ela adorava ler, mas não queria parecer chato, estava pensando justamente nisso quando Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala e falou:

Pode ir Sr Potter.Vejo que se recuperou muito bem...

Obrigado, agradeço por me deixar ir...

Mas...Você não deve se estressar nem se preocupar, deve permanecer calmo, se alimentar muito bem e descansar, se fizer tudo isso garanto que não terá que voltar aqui por esse motivo.

Claro, vou me cuidar.

Agora se vista, com certeza estão te esperando.

É claro, com licença.- disse ele fechando as cortinas de sua cama, encontrou seu uniforme ao seu lado, se vestiu o mais depressa que pode e saiu correndo da enfermaria.Ignorando os gritos da enfermeira de que ele não deveria fazer esforço físico.

Ele corria o mais rápido que conseguia pelos corredores, foi quando trombou com alguém:

Olhe por onde anda!- resmungou a pessoa.

Desculpe -ele mantinha os olhos fechados e massageava as temporas.

Harry?É você?Não sabia que já tinha saído da ala hospitalar, como você esta?O que aconteceu?Eu te machuquei?

Gina não parava de fazer perguntas e aquilo estava o deixando irritado, e estava com muita pressa...

Eu estou bem, aconteceu uma coisa que não posso contar agora e não, você não me machucou.

Ai que bom!Porque não pode contar?Alguma coisa com Você-Sabe-Quem?

CHEGA!Eu preciso comprar muitos presentes, e se eu não mandar a coruja agora talvez não chegue a tempo de eles mandarem para cá e varias pessoas não vão receber presentes.- Gina se surpreendeu que ele não precisasse tomar fôlego para falar, ficou realmente impressionada.

Você pode comprar nas lojinhas lá em baixo, tem até lugar para você retirar dinheiro de Gringotes...

Sério?Porque você não falou antes?

Você não me deixou falar, e não brigue comigo.

Desculpa, você vem comigo comprar os presentes?

Claro!

Os dois desceram até o saguão de entrada que estava cheio de barraquinhas vendendo de tudo, de jóias a ratos, era o primeiro ano que aquilo acontecia, mas Harry não sabia como não haviam pensado nisso antes, era bem mais simples do que comprar por correspondência, e você podia ver e escolher.Ele foi até a barraca de Gringotes e retirou algum dinheiro do antigo cofre dos Black, mesmo que todos tivessem tirado sua parte, Harry pode perceber que o cofre estava mais cheio do que o que os seus pais deixaram para o presente de Lupin, de Rony, depois pediu licença a Gina para comprar seu presente, depois comprou muitas "lembrançinhas" para varias pessoas, mas ai chegou a hora de comprar o de Mione, ele caminhou até Gina cheio de sacolas e disse:

Não sei o que comprar para Mione...

O que você queria comprar?

Uma jóia, mas não sei se ela vai gostar...

Vai sim!Eu adoraria receber uma jóia...Mas mamãe e papai nunca puderam me dar...

Você acha mesmo?

Claro!Eu não mentiria.

Você me ajuda a escolher?

Com certeza, eu conheço o gosto da Mione por essas coisas, e você com certeza vai agradar muito ela com essa jóia.

Então venha comigo, eu conheço uma loja que vende lindas jóias.

Os dois se aproximaram de uma lojinha onde as atendentes eram pequenas fadinhas, Harry olhou na vitrine e viu as jóias mais lindas, colares, brincos, anéis e pulseiras.Para todos os gostos, escandalosas ou discretas, coloridas ou não...

O que você acha?- pediu Harry encantado.

Acho que nós vamos encontrar aqui o que quisermos...- Gina respondeu analisando um lindo par de brincos iguais aos que ele comprara para ela.

Tomara, me ajude a escolher, você acha que ela gostaria mais de uma pulseira, de um brinco ou de um colar?

Não sei, eu gosto de brincos, mas Mione já tem muitos, pulseiras ela não usa, acho que ela adoraria um colar.

Ok!

Uma fadinha se aproximou dos dois e perguntou:

Posso ajuda-los?

Claro!- respondeu Harry -Gostaríamos de ver colares.

Para senhorita?- pediu ela para Gina.

Não, para uma amiga...- respondeu a garota.

Bom, antes de tudo, alguma cor em especial?

Vermelho!- respondeu Gina antes que Harry pudesse sequer mover os lábios.

Claro!Temos muitos, vou buscar alguns...

Ela se encaminhou para uma porta ao fundo.

Por que vermelho?

Eu amo vermelho! E Mione ama rubi, ela tem varias jóias com ele.Esta é a jóia do seu aniversário, e a primeira que ela ganhou do pai.

Ah...- isso fez Harry se lembrar de que o pai de Mione não viveria por muito tempo e o entristeceu.

Aqui estão os mais bonitos que encontrei.

A fada colocou encima do balcão muitos colares, com forma de coração, de estrela, e até mesmo de bolinhas, um mais lindo do que o outro Gina se inclinou sobre eles e separou dois, olhou para a vendedora e disse:

Vamos escolher entre esses dois.

Ok.Vou guardar os outros, se me derem licença.- ela saiu carregando todos os outros colares com magia e desapareceu na porta.

Deixe-me ver os que você escolheu.

Harry se aproximou do balcão e olhou os colares, um deles era um colar que circulava o pescoço, com pequenos diamantes brancos na gargantilha, todos em forma de pequenos corações, o fecho era delicado e seguia com três corações para baixo do colar e um quarto de rubi, na frente um coração maior de rubi, o outro colar era quase igual, só a gargantilha era feita de rubis e os corações de diamantes brancos, Harry olhou para Gina e perguntou:

Qual você prefere?

O com o coração vermelho, pois além de parecer mais delicado também é um medalhão, mas é você quem deve escolher.

Já escolheram?

Já.- respondeu Harry -Vamos ficar com este, - disse ele apontando para o colar que Gina escolhera -você pode empacotar?

Claro!Só um minuto.

Obrigado por me ajudar a escolher, não teria conseguido sozinho.

É obvio que teria, eu que me meti, e queria lhe dizer que não precisa escolher esse só por que eu gostei, deve escolher o que você mais gostou...

Eu escolhi esse por que eu quis, e adorei a sua ajuda.

A Mione vai amar!

Harry torceu para que Gina estivesse certa, pagou a jóia e saiu dali acompanhado por Gina que logo se separou dele para se encontrar com Mione, comprou também um buquê de rosas vermelhas para Gina e um de rosas brancas para Mione, achou que talvez Rony não gostasse, mas ela era sua amiga e ele dava a ela o que ele quisesse.

Naquela noite ouve um banquete, como em todos os natais, e foi só naquele momento que Harry viu Lupin, estava com uma aparência doentia, mas mesmo assim sorriu ao ver Harry, caminhou até ele e falou:

Como esta Harry?

Muito bem, e você?

Também, Dumbledore me disse que estava na enfermaria e me explicou o porque, foi muito corajoso de sua parte fazer tal feitiço para salvar a vida do pai de sua amiga, mas ele ainda corre perigo não é?

Sim, e o pior é que a Mione nem sabe que ele esta doente, sua mãe inventou qualquer desculpa para que ela ficasse no colégio, mas ela esta desconfiada...

É, é realmente uma pena.Mas passando para assuntos mais agradáveis soube que resolveu seguir os passos de seu pai este ano, esta saindo com algumas garotas não é?

Sim...

Com quantas já saiu, 20?

Mais.

25?

Mais.

Quantas?

Um murmúrio inaudível soltado por Harry.

Como?

Outro murmúrio agora mais alto, mas mesmo assim incompreensível.

Desculpe, não entendi o que disse.

126.

O que?Sr. Harry Potter, onde você arranjou 126 garotas para sair?

Bom...É que você sabe, as do quarto ano, do terceiro...

Você tem 17 anos, elas tem 13 ou 14, você não devia sair com elas!

Mas, elas não são como a um tempo atrás, estão mais bonitas, parecem bem mais velhas.

Lupin o olhou com um olhar desaprovador, mas logo soltou um leve sorriso e disse:

Tanto Pontasquanto Almofadinhas teriam muito orgulho de você.

Você acha mesmo?

Tenho certeza, foi muito bom conversar com você Harry, mas agora Dumbledore me chama, até logo.

Até logo.

Harry sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Gina, esta olhou para ele e disse:

Parece que te fez bem conversar com Lupin, a tempo não te vejo tão alegre.

Você não imagina o quanto me fez bem, precisava ouvir o que ele me disse para me lembrar de quem mais amo em uma noite linda como essa.Gosto de pensar que certas pessoas tem orgulho de mim seja lá onde estiverem.

Que bom que esta feliz, pois hoje é véspera de natal, dia de felicidade para todos, e sei que Dumbledore guarda noticias muito boas para uma noite tão alegre.

O que, por exemplo?Cancelar os N.I.E.M's e dar nota máxima para todos?

Não- disse ela rindo- acho que não depende dele esse tipo de coisa.

Então o que?

Se eu pudesse contar não seria segredo.

Mas você sabe, então não deve ser um segredo tão grande.

Ah!Você acha que eu não posso saber de algo só porque é importante, me acha tão insignificante assim?

Não foi o que eu disse, mas você esta me deixando curioso.

Tudo bem, mas quero dizer que eu só sei, pois a idéia foi minha, então não se sinta rebaixado.

Não me sinto rebaixado, só queria saber o que é, e se você não pode me dizer queria saber quando ele dirá.

Não sei quando ele dirá, mas eu realmente não devo falar.

E desde quando você se importa se você deve ou não fazer alguma coisa, - falou ele a provocando, e agora com a voz em um sussurro falou -se realmente se importasse não estaria namorando escondida com o Malfoy.

Não fale isso, me sentiria infeliz se não fizesse algo fora das regras de vez em quando, e eu gosto dele, além de tudo nem mesmo você, o Potter perfeito, anda sempre na linha, se andasse trataria de esquecer o seu amor impossível.

É impossível esquecer um amor!

Então não me condene pelo que sinto, apenas tente entender que todos podem mudar, assim como seus sentimentos e foi isso que aconteceu entre mim e meu namorado.

Muito bem, tentarei entender, mas ainda acho que deveria repensar, se isso que sente é mesmo amor ou só um modo de sair da linha e desafiar as regras.

Se eu quisesse somente desafiar as regras poderia fazer coisas horríveis, poderia fazer coisas inimagináveis, e até acabar com a vida de alguém, mas faço algo simples, algo que quem manda fazer é o meu coração, e sou repreendida por tal coisa?Não vejo motivos para isso, faço o que faço para minha felicidade, e não para desafiar, se para isso fizesse, toda a minha família já saberia do namoro, e eu não teria paz para amar, creio que você me entende, pois também sofre por culpa dos caminhos escolhidos pelo coração, tudo que peço é que me compreenda e ajude, não conseguiria viver sem a felicidade que sinto dentro de mim, eu o amo, e não interessa o que os outros achem, amarei até que meu sentimento termine e eu não precise mais esconder tal felicidade.

Eu compreendo e peço desculpas por julgar o que sente.

Tudo bem, você é o meu melhor amigo, e eu sei que não faria nada para me prejudicar.

Nunca.

Gina estava com os olhos cheios da água e Harry a abraçou como faria um irmão, isso atraiu o olhar de Rony que perguntou:

O que ouve Gina?Por que esta chorando?

Nada Rony, só estou um pouco cansada, vou para cama, boa noite para todos.

Gina se levantou e saiu andando do salão principal, Harry percebeu que não subiu as escadas de mármore, mas sim foi em direção dos jardins, mas não comentou nada.

Ela esta estranha, será que esta acontecendo alguma coisa?

Não, ela só esta triste porque foi mal em uma prova de poções- mentiu Harry- amanhã ela já vai estar bem, só que ela nunca tinha ido mal em uma prova de poções.

Ah...Mas isso não é motivo para ficar tão triste, é?- pediu Rony.

Talvez para ela seja, talvez ache que não esta se empenhando o suficiente...- sugeriu Mione.

Talvez...- concordou Rony.

Bom, eu tenho lição para fazer, até mais.- Harry se levantou e saiu do salão principal.

Subiu as escadas de mármore com um passo preguiçoso, não tinha lição para fazer, mas realmente não queria ficar vendo Mione e Rony, sem Gina não podia encarar o salão principal, nem nenhum lugar em que fosse obrigado a ficar muito tempo a sós com aquele casal, não agüentava vê-los se beijando, trocando palavras carinhosas ou qualquer outra coisa que ele desejava para si, como poderia agüentar?Ninguém, nem a pessoa mais fria que existe agüentaria, "Talvez com o tempo passe", pensava para si mesmo, mas realmente já perdera as esperanças de que aquilo realmente passaria, "Inveja", o pensamento voltou a sua cabeça pela primeira vez em dias, talvez fosse inveja, ciúmes, afinal, os dois estavam felizes, e ele, ele estava sozinho, não tinha seus pais, perdera Sirius, como podia viver assim?Tudo o que ele amava morria, passava, acabava, "Talvez eu não deva amar", pensou pela primeira vez, sabia que não podia controlar suas emoções, mas se amasse, iria sofrer, "O amor só traz sofrimento", não era animador pensar assim, ali, jurava para si mesmo que não amaria de novo, e nunca mais sofreria por este sentimento que diziam ser tão nobre e bom, mas que na realidade só trazia sofrimento e tristeza.Percebeu de repente que estava parado na escada, começou então a andar, chegou no quadro da Mulher Gorda disse a senha e entrou, viu que este estava deserto, não se incomodou, até sentiu-se alegre, de uma forma estranha, por poder ficar sozinho, subiu até seu quarto e foi para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e entrou embaixo deste de roupa e tudo, estava tudo silencioso, embaixo da água morna ele lembrou-se de tudo o que vira, das palavras de carinho, sentiu uma lágrima sair de seu olho direito, limpou-a antes que a água o fizesse, jurara não sofrer, mas aquelas lembranças faziam seu coração se espremer, então saiu do chuveiro, sentiu o ar frio tocar sua pele, coberta por vestes molhadas, tirou-as devagar, sabia que como era véspera de natal ninguém subiria cedo, ele não queria parecer antipático, mas naquela noite não estava feliz o suficiente para comemorar, e daí se era natal, a única pessoa que talvez melhorasse o seu animo estava nesse momento no salão principal aos beijos com o seu próprio namorado, conseqüentemente o melhor amigo dele durante seis anos e meio, agora não sabia o que sentia por ele...

Viu-se derrepente sentado na janela, acordou como num salto, e com isso o vidro se quebrou, e um pedaço médio entrou na sua palma da mão, ele estava enrolado em uma toalha branca, que neste momento encontrava-se vermelha, pelo sangue que escorria de sua mão direita, sabia que poderia ir até a enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey trataria dele, mas não queria voltar para a ala hospitalar tão cedo, aproximou a outra mão do machucado, segurou o vidro com cuidado, e o mais devagar que pode foi tirando o vidro de sua mão, cada vez que ele puxava sentia uma dor quase insuportável, mas não desistiu, sentiu aquela dor até o momento que conseguiu tira-lo dali, neste momento sentiu uma dor que ultrapassava todas que já sentira, sua mão sangrava, não parava de sangrar, sentou-se na cama e chorou, queria ter forças para alcançar sua varinha e cessar aquela dor, mas não sentia que dentro dele houvesse tanta força, deitou-se já desistindo de tudo, mas ouviu um barulho, que para ele não passava de um som distante e sem importância, para ele nada mais tinha importância...

N/A:Oi,o que vcs acharam?Esse capítulo ta pronto a um bom tempo, e eu gostei muito dele, espero que vcs tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, brigada por lerem e até o proximo capitulo.


	6. O pior Natal

N/A:Oi!O que vocês tão achando da fic? Esse capitulo é um pouco estranho, mas foi muito gostoso de escrever, espero que vocês gostem tanto dele quanto eu.Eu queria fazer um apelo, por favor não tenham raiva de mim se vocês gostam do Rony, por que nesse fic ele ta um saco, portanto não me matem, lembrem-se de que eu avisei antes de vocês começarem.

"_As feridas do coração como as do corpo, mesmo quando saram deixam cicatrizes"_

_Saadi_

Harry! Harry! Acorde!

Deixe que ele desperte sozinho, esta aqui à só vinte minutos...

Mas já esta curado, não tem porque se manter desacordado.

Eu sei, mas talvez precise de mais alguns momentos para despertar, é um milagre ainda estar aqui, perdeu tanto sangue que deveria ter morrido, é realmente estranho que tenha sobrevivido...

Não fale assim!- falou Gina horrorizada -Ele não vai morrer tão cedo, ele é forte, vai morrer de velhice...

É, eu sei, só queria ver como você reagia.

Ah.

Harry ouvia tudo a seu redor, mas não queria abrir os olhos, não queria acordar na enfermaria, não agüentava mais aquele lugar, mas pelo que Gina dissera, ele poderia sair assim que acordasse, então abriu os olhos, não se sentia fraco, mas estava com fome...

Boa noite Sr Potter!Vejo que já acordou...

Sim, como a Sra esta Madame Pomfrey?

Muito bem!Mas espero que não tenha feito o que fez por saudade, se quisesse falar comigo era só vir até aqui...

Eu não fiz de propósito!Jamais desejaria sentir tanta dor...

É, imagino que não...

Posso ir?Não agüento mais essa ala.

Claro, mas jure que vai se cuidar daqui para frente.

Eu juro!

Então pode ir, a Srta Weasley esta o esperando do lado de fora, estava falando muito auto, por isso não permiti que ficasse aqui.

Ok, nos vemos por ai então.

Claro, até.

Harry saiu da ala hospitalar muito satisfeito por não precisar ficar ali nem mais um minuto, encontrou uma Gina muito inquieta do lado de fora.

Como você esta?Esta fraco?Sentindo alguma coisa?- falou ela apressadamente logo que o viu.

Estou bem -falou o garoto um pouco assustado -estou com um pouco de fome, mais nada.Alias, sempre que fica nervosa age assim?

Como?

Fazendo perguntas uma atrás da outra, sem respirar?

Sim, é um grande problema, eu não consigo me controlar...

Percebesse...

Hei!Não fale assim!

Desculpa se te ofendi Srta Weasley.

Eu fiquei preocupada, eu te achei lá deitado na cama, todo ensangüentado, me assustou...

Desculpe, mas eu não queria voltar para a ala hospitalar.

Podia ter chamado outra pessoa então, não ficado lá, perdendo sangue e morrendo de dor.

Já pedi desculpas, foi você que me encontrou?

Sim.

O que estava fazendo no meu quarto?Seu namorado pode ficar enciumado.

Eu só queria falar com você, nada de mais.

Ah, ninguém mais sabe que eu estou aqui?

Não, não deu tempo de avisar ninguém, eu chamei a Madame Pomfrey assim que te vi, achei que estava morto.

Você achou que eu ia morrer sem me despedir de você?Você é minha grande amiga, eu vou estar junto de você te ajudando enquanto puder, não duvide disso.

Eu não duvido.Então, já empacotou os presentes de natal?

Não!Eu ia fazer isso depois do banho, mas com o que aconteceu eu acabei nem fazendo.

Eu te ajudo, já empacotei os meus.

Obrigado.

Os dois seguiram para o salão comunal, onde agora só estavam duas ou três pessoas, eles passaram direto por todos e seguiram para o dormitório dos meninos, que estava vazio, eles pegaram as sacolas e empacotaram um por um todos os presentes, Harry chamou Edwiges e a encarregou de entregar cada um dos presentes durante a noite, às 23:30 Dobby subiu até o seu quarto e com uma grande cerimônia lhe entregou um par de meias horrivelmente tricotadas, Harry que se lembrara de comprar algo tirou um pacote de uma sacola, dentro dele estava um macacão verde, Dobby ficou muito agradecido e deu para Harry também uma cesta de doces da Dedosdemel, que deixaram os dois com água na boca, e logo que o elfo se retirou ambos atacaram a cesta e comeram algumas coisas de seu interior.Logo depois de se enxerem de doces o relógio bateu meia noite, os dois ficaram sentados conversando por mais umas duas horas e então Gina foi para o seu quarto e Harry deitou na sua cama, fechou os olhos e logo dormiu, tinha sido um longo dia.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou muito cedo, como todos, para ver a agitação da manhã de natal, todos correndo para abrir os presentes, conversando animados, e sorrindo.

Harry viu que nos pés de sua cama havia um montinho de presentes, ganhara de Lupin um pomo de ouro, da Sra Weasley a tradicional suéter e bolos de fruta caseiros, de Mione ganhara uma cesta de doces e um estojo para manutenção de vassouras, e dos Dursley uma caneta sem tinta e um bilhete muito animado que dizia para ele que só fosse para sua casa por uma semana no final das aulas, que finalmente eles se veriam livres dele.Harry achou o bilhete muito engraçado, pois este tinha pequenos chapéus de festa nas bordas, e o papel era reaproveitado.

Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas, o salão comunal estava animadíssimo, não fosse por uma certa garota ruiva a um canto, ninguém parecia prestar atenção nela, ela estava ajoelhada com dois pacotes de presente, um, Harry reconheceu, era o brinco que ele lhe dera, mas o outro ele não tinha idéia do que poderia ser.

Bom dia Gina.Porque esta aqui sozinha?

Estava só pensando, Draco foi passar o natal com sua mãe, mas me mandou este presente -ela lhe entregou uma caixa de veludo negro, ao abri-la ele viu um lindo colar, um colar com a gargantilha feita de diamantes e um coração de uma pedra que ele não conhecia, um coração negro.

É muito bonito, vejo que ele tem bom gosto para jóias.

Você também tem, obrigada pelos brincos.

De nada, você merece.

Bom, mas o mais lindo foi à carta que ele mandou junto, eu amei de todo o coração, não sabia que ele podia escrever algo tão lindo.

Ah é?Posso ver?

Claro, mas não ria.

Por que eu riria?

Porque você é homem.

Eu não vou rir, deixe-me ver.

Ok.

Gina pegou um pergaminho negro de dentro de um envelope e o entregou a Harry, este olhou para o pergaminho e leu:

"_Sem você meu amor_

_O meu dia é mais escuro que todo o breu desta jóia_

_Por que tu es meu verdadeiro sol e sem ti tudo é escuridão_

_Sem você meu amor_

_As minhas noites não têm luz_

_Por que os seus olhos são as verdadeiras estrelas e nem sequer a lua pode brilhar para mim porque ela não é nada comparada ao esplendor do seu sorriso_

_Sem você meu amor_

_Tudo é mais frio por que seus cabelos, meus raios de sol não me aquecem mais_

_Sem você meu amor_

_Tudo é mais sombrio por que és tu quem me faz sonhar "_

Eu também não sabia que o Malfoy era capaz de escrever algo tão romântico, aposto que ele copiou de algum lugar ou pediu para a mãe dele escrever.

Não fale assim!- exclamou Gina tirando o pergaminho de Harry -Eu tenho certeza que foi ele que escreveu, e depois disso sei que ele gosta de mim.

Ah...Eu não confiaria, é o Malfoy.

Harry!Não fale assim dele, nós conversamos sobre isso ontem, você sabe que eu gosto dele, e não gosto que você diga nada do que você esta dizendo.

Desculpe...

Neste momento os dois avistaram Mione se aproximar sorridente.

Bom dia!- exclamou ela.

Bom dia.- responderam os dois em coro.

Harry, eu amei o colar, mas eu não sei se posso aceitar, deve ter custado uma fortuna...- a garota fez menção de devolver o colar, mas Harry não deixou.

É claro que pode aceitar, você é minha amiga e eu quis te presentear com o colar, se você não aceitar eu ficarei ofendido.

Tudo bem então.

Posso colocar em você?- pediu meio sem jeito.

Claro!

O garoto pegou a jóia e colocou-a no pescoço da garota, fechou o fecho com uma certa dificuldade, pois não tinha unhas, mas por fim ficou lindo, combinando com o vestido branco que a menina vestia.

Lindo!- exclamou Gina sorridente, ela vestia um vestido preto, e pediu para que Harry fechasse seu colar para ela para ela, que também ficou linda com o seu colar negro.

De quem você ganhou esse colar Gina?- pediu Mione impressionada com o colar.

Um admirador me deu, e eu amei.

É realmente lindo.

Bom dia.- agora era Rony quem chegava, vestindo um suéter com cor de tijolo, com certeza tricotado por sua mãe.

Bom dia!- responderam os três em coro.

Gina, onde arrumou esse colar?E você Mione?- disse ele olhando para as duas com cara de espanto.

O meu foi uma amiga que mandou.- respondeu Gina abaixando a cabeça, Harry tinha certeza de que ela ficara envergonhada de mentir tão descaradamente.

O meu foi presente de um amigo...- respondeu Mione já sabendo a cena de ciúme que seguiria essa resposta.

Quem Mione?Seu amante?

Não!Você sabe muito bem que eu não estou te traindo, o Harry me deu, porque ele é meu amigo.Algum problema?

Não sei, Harry, posso falar a sós com você?

Claro.- respondeu ele um pouco nervoso.

Ronald Weasley, eu não acredito que você vai fazer uma cena de ciúme escondido só para eu não ficar brava!Vergonhoso, se eu fosse você morreria de vergonha de ser um crianção ciumento.

Eu não sou um crianção ciumento, eu só cuido do que é meu.

Seu?Quem disse que eu sou sua?

Você é muito machista Rony!- exclamou finalmente Gina que estava se segurando para não entrar na briga.

Vamos conversar Rony?- falou Harry que queria interromper a briga.

Vamos, mas vamos para um lugar onde não existam bisbilhoteiras para ouvir.

Cale sua boca, seu idiota.- exclamou Mione tão brava que até mesmo Harry teve medo.

Depois a gente conversa –exclamou Rony, e Gina teve que segurar Mione para que esta não arrancasse a cabeça dele.

Vamos.- falou, Harry correu para alcançar o amigo.

Os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato e andaram durante quinze minutos, Harry estava ansioso para ver onde ele o iria levar, então eles chegaram na frente da sala precisa.

Entre.-falou Rony seco.

Harry entrou sem contestar, mas já estava pronto para se defender se o amigo viesse para cima dele.

Nós precisamos conversar.

Sobre?-Harry olhou ao redor e viu que estavam em uma sala ampla, com duas poltronas, uma mesinha, dois copos de vidro e uma jarra de suco, um lugar perfeito para manterem uma conversa amigável.

Sobre a minha namorada.

O que tem a Mione?

Não se faça de bobo, eu notei que vocês têm estado estranhos, e agora você deu uma jóia para ela, uma jóia que eu, nem com toda uma vida de economia poderia sonhar em comprar.O que você me diz disso?- Rony se aproximava de Harry, a cada passo que ele tentava se aproximar Harry fugia um pouco, já estavam quase nas poltronas quando Harry puxou ar e respondeu.

Eu não tenho idéia do que você esta falando, eu e Mione estamos como sempre estivemos, sendo amigos, e eu dei aquela jóia para ela, pois eu achei que ela iria gostar...

Claro, achou que ela iria gostar, então você da para todas as suas "amigas" jóias.

Só para as que eu mais gosto, dei um par de brincos para Gina.

Para Gina?Você quer me tirar a minha irmã além de tudo?

Não, como eu já disse, nós somos só amigos.-agora estava começando a se irritar, nunca deixara ninguém lhe tratar assim, não seria diferente com Rony.

Eu realmente não acredito no quão falso você pode ser, mentir para mim a este ponto?

Eu não sou falso, e não estou mentindo, se você tem tanta certeza do que fala porque não tira satisfações com a Mione?Pode namora-la mesmo que ela o esteja traindo?Ou você não é homem o suficiente para enfrenta-la?Não poderia viver sem ela?

Cala a boca, você não sabe o que diz, e se você se ofende tanto é porque sabe que no que eu falei tem um fundo de verdade, sabe que tanto você como ela são falsos e estão tentando me enganar.

Harry não pode segurar uma gargalhada, mas não foi uma gargalhada alegre, foi fria, como se quisesse por a pessoa para baixo, e era isso que ele desejava, quando Rony viu sua reação assustou-se, mas estava tão nervoso que não mediu suas palavras ao falar.

Esta gargalhando como o se querido padrinho assassino quando foi preso, talvez você também devesse ser preso, para evitar que o que ele começou continue, afinal ele foi o primeiro a fugir de Azkabam, e com certeza antes de morrer já estava louco.

Harry ouviu aquilo e não pode conter a raiva, podia insulta-lo à vontade, mas jamais permitiria que ofendessem Sirius em sua presença, ele não mediu seus atos e agiu por impulso, logo tinha quebrado um copo e apontava uma ponta deste para a garganta do amigo.

Nunca mais- falou ele lentamente- ofenda Sirius Black na minha presença.A não ser, é claro que não goste da sua vida, pois fazer isso é o mesmo que se suicidar.

Contarei a todos quando sair daqui que você tentou me matar.- falou Rony hesitante, ele suava frio, assim como Harry.

Conte, então conhecera a dor, e acredite, você jamais será feliz, eu mesmo me assegurarei que isso seja cumprido.

Você não poderia, nunca descobrira a fonte da minha felicidade.

Pois tenha certeza de que eu acabarei uma por uma com todas as suas chances de ser feliz, tudo o que você desejar será meu, não ache que eu não cumprirei com as ameaças.

Saia de cima de mim, eu vou embora, - Harry saiu de cima dele e este se pôs de pé -mas tenha certeza existe uma coisa que é minha, e que a não ser que ela me deixe por livre e espontânea vontade sempre será, você poderá ter tudo, mas quem sempre terá a pessoa que você deseja sou eu.

Harry não respondeu, apertava o vidro em sua mão, o vidro se quebrou, ele não se machucara, mas sua amizade com Rony jamais seria a mesma.

Rony olhou para Harry e saiu da sala, Harry ao quebrar o copo sentiu tal raiva da Rony que não podia se controlar, mas também não podia sair correndo e bater nele, então pensou com todas as suas forças em quanta raiva estava sentindo e a sua frente apareceu um Rony, não o verdadeiro, algo feito pela sala, Harry e ele começaram a brigar, e Harry teve certeza que jamais teria coragem de fazer o que ele fez com aquela "pessoa" com qualquer ser humano de verdade.

Saiu muito mais calmo da sala, e percebeu que encontrara uma nova maneira de descontar a sua raiva, e o melhor era que podia fazer aquilo a qualquer hora, e sentiu-se muito bem por isso.

Caminhou devagar até a torre da Grifinória, chegou na frente do quadro com um sorriso nos lábios, há muito tempo não se sentia tão bem.

Ao entrar Gina e Mione vieram a seu encontro.

O que aconteceu?- pediu Mione ansiosa.

Nada, nós só conversamos.

Claro, e o arranhão no pescoço do Rony apareceu porque ele teve vontade.- falou Gina irônica.

E ele inventou a briga entre vocês só para se divertir.- completou Mione.

Nós discutimos, -começou Harry com calma -então ele me ofendeu, ofendeu a Mione, e depois por alguma razão ele colocou Almofadinhas na história, eu não agüentei, mas eu me contive, poderia ter cortado a garganta dele.

Ainda bem que você não fez isso, - falou Mione exaltada- vocês são amigos Harry, só discutiram, Rony é ciumento, e se isso fizer com que vocês se reconciliem eu devolverei o colar.

Eu não permitirei, - Harry falou ainda um pouco alterado -o presente foi meu, e se Rony não aceitar isso é porque não confia em nenhum de nós.

Eu sei, mas ele sempre foi ciumento, não só com Mione, mas comigo também.- falou Gina em defesa do irmão.

Eu sei, enquanto isso não interferiu em minha vida eu não me importei, mas no momento que ele me acusa de algo que não é verdade, ele me desafia, e nada nem ninguém podem mudar a minha opinião sobre isso.

Harry tente entender, você tem tudo que ele sempre quis, e como ele não tem muita coisa que possa chamar de sua, ele tenta a todo custo proteger o que ele conseguiu conquistar.- falou Gina, sabia que Harry tinha os seus motivos para aquilo, e como sabia, mas tinha que lhe abrir os olhos para os motivos que Rony podia ter.

Harry ficou um tempo em silencio, nunca pensara realmente que Rony tivesse ciúmes dele, no quarto ano este se manifestou, mas ele achava que o amigo já tinha percebido que Harry daria tudo o que tinha para ter uma família, assim como Rony tinha.

Eu posso tentar entender esse lado dele, -falou Harry após um minuto de completo silencio –mas isso não lhe da direito de me tratar mal, assim como ele, eu também tenho princípios, e os defenderei enquanto tiver forças, mesmo que para isso eu tenha que acabar com uma coisa tão importante como a nossa amizade.

Não diga isso, Rony não sabia o que estava fazendo, nós tentamos falar com ele, mas ele não quis nos escutar.

Eu acho que ele sabia muito bem o que fazia, mas de qualquer forma, ele vai ter que voltar a falar comigo, pois eu sou o capitão do time de quadribol, e se ele ainda quiser fazer parte do time terá que participar dos treinos, nós estamos muito atrasados, mas Dumbledore agora disse que nós só poderíamos começar a treinar depois das férias de natal, e eu já reservei o campo.

É, eu tenho certeza de que vocês voltaram a se falar em breve.

Com licença garotas, mas eu tenho que falar com uma pessoa.

Harry saiu do salão comunal e foi andando sem rumo pelo castelo, não gostava de ficar brigado com Rony, mas com certeza não iria pedir desculpas, foi até a sala do diretor, falou a senha (feijões caramelados) e subiu em direção da sala.Chegou lá e por um momento não teve certeza de que realmente deveria fazer aquilo, depois pensou em outra possibilidade e então bateu na porta.

Entre Harry.- falou a voz de Dumbledore.

Harry abriu a porta e entrou.

Em que posso ajuda-lo?Não deveria estar com seus colegas?

Professor, eu queria lhe pedir um favor.

Pode pedir Harry, se estiver dentro do meu alcance eu terei prazer em atende-lo.

Bom, eu queria ir até a antiga casa de Sirius, ficar lá durante as férias.

Bom, o trem partiu ontem, mas é claro, se você não se importar de viajar de pó de flu.

Claro, tudo bem, muito obrigado professor.

Você pode ir daqui mesmo, da minha lareira, você quer ir fazer suas malas e depois voltar?

Claro, não demorarei mais que vinte minutos.

Até daqui a pouco então.

Até.

Harry saiu correndo da sala de Dumbledore, chegou rápido na torre da Grifinória, entrou o mais rápido que conseguiu e sem se importar com a presença de Rony no quarto arrumou sua mala e desceu com esta flutuando ao seu lado.

Você vai sair Harry?- pediu Gina que descia as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Vou, vou para a Mansão Black.

Por que?

Porque eu estou com vontade de ir lá e arrumar umas coisas, depois que acabar Hogwarts pretendo morar lá.

Lá?

É, pretendo transportar a casa para outro terreno, mas a casa vai ser a mesma, já sei com tirar o que não quero de lá.

Ah, você não ia se despedir?

Eu não encontrei vocês, então ia mandar Edwiges trazer um bilhete.

Harry, você não vai ficar um pouco sozinho lá?

Talvez, mas eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe, eu sei o que faço.

Feliz natal então.

Feliz natal, e mande um beijo meu para Mione.

Claro, até o fim das férias.

Até.

Harry agora caminhava em direção a sala de Dumbledore, pensava na casa, parecia que a tinha apagado da memória, quando forçava o pensamento lembrava da cara de tédio que Sirius fazia lá dentro, mas de nada mais.Chegou a porta da sala de Dumbledore cerca de cinco minutos depois, bateu e entrou.

Já de volta Harry?

Sim senhor, disse que não demoraria.

Você quer mesmo ir?

Sim senhor, eu quero.

Você não se sentira sozinho?

Talvez, mas eu quero testar algumas coisas, quero deixar a casa pronta, para que quando eu for me mudar ela só precise ser transportada, nada mais.

Você vai conseguir fazer tudo o que você quer em tão pouco tempo?Afinal, você esta sozinho.

É eu sei, ia convidar umas pessoas para irem junto, mas não sabia se o senhor deixaria.

Por que não?Se quiser pode ir chamá-las agora mesmo, mas Harry eu tenho que lhe dizer, existe uma regra de que o diretor não pode deixar mais de seis estudantes após a partida do trem, principalmente se não forem para as respectivas casas.

Tudo bem, não convidarei mais de cinco pessoas.Senhor, posso lhe pedir outro favor?

Claro que pode, o que é?

Você poderia, por favor, mandar as pessoas amanhã?Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho na casa, pensar um pouco.

Claro, quem você quer que eu mande?

Bom, eu escreverei em um pergaminho.

Harry pegou o pergaminho que Dumbledore lhe ofereceu, uma pena e um tinteiro, então começou a os seguintes nomes: Hermione Granger, Gina Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, e se ele quiser Ronald Weasley.

Vejo que só chamou jovens, é alguma festa por acaso?

Não, mas são as pessoas que eu sei que me ajudariam.

Porque o Sr Weasley não iria querer ir?Vocês são tão amigos.

Nós discutimos, e ele esta bravo comigo.Professor, eu gostaria que você pedisse ao ministério permissão para que as menores de idade possam usar magia, nós do sétimo ano temos permissão, mas a Gina e a Luna estão no sexto ano, e eu não sei se o ministério iria gostar se nós não pedíssemos permissão.

Ah pode deixar Harry, eu chamarei todos amanhã pela manhã e os mandarei para sua casa, e eu tentarei conseguir a permissão, tenho quase certeza de que Cornélio concordara.

Muito obrigado novamente Professor.

Disponha Harry, agora vá, tenho certeza de que esta ansioso para ver sua casa novamente.

Claro.

Harry, você tem treinado oclumencia?

Sim senhor.

Que bom, você sabe que é bom estar protegido, principalmente depois do que aconteceu...Você tem pedido ajuda a alguém?

Não, mas tenho esvaziado a minha mente na hora de dormir, acho que estou indo bem.

Muito bem, esta de parabéns, até depois das férias.

Até depois.

Harry foi até a lareira e falou "Antiga casa dos Black" em um minuto ele e sua mala estavam em sua futura casa.

Tem alguém aqui, ouvi quando chegou.- Harry ouviu monstro resmungando, achava que o elfo já estivesse morto.

Muito bom dia Monstro, como vão as coisas?

É um garoto, ele esteve aqui há alguns anos, mas não voltou quando o Sr morreu.

Vejo que não esta cuidando bem da casa -continuou Harry mesmo sendo ignorado -os moveis estão cheios de poeira.

Ele briga com Monstro, Monstro vai embora, Monstro não gosta dele.

Harry olhou em volta, a casa estava realmente suja, e a árvore de natal ainda estava ali, toda murcha e suja, isso lhe trouxe recordações, lembrou de Sirius, de como estava feliz no dia de natal, quando estavam todos juntos.Harry limpou o olho, uma lágrima sobreviveu a sua mão e rolou por seu rosto.

Ele foi andando pela casa, às vezes ouvia o resmungo de algum quadro, mas isso não modificou a sua curiosidade em conhecer toda a casa, afinal quando estivera ali só conhecera alguns poucos lugares da casa.Estava passando por um corredor e ouviu uma voz, uma voz conhecida, "Estranho, achei que a casa estava vazia", pensou ele.

Saiam!Deixem-me em paz!Já ouvi, odeio quando ficam repetindo a mesma coisa.Ai!Cuidado, você pisou no meu pé!

Harry achou a voz conhecida, mas não quis arriscar, resolveu entrar, não tinha certeza, mas aquela parecia à voz de Sirius, não parecia, era a voz de Sirius!

N/A:E ai?O que vcs acharam?Eu achei que o Rony ta um chato machista, mas isso não vem ao caso, comentem e digam o q acharam.Bjos Nina.


	7. Finalmente em casa

N/A:Esse não é o meu melhor capitulo, mas tomara que vocês gostem, a partir desse capitulo várias coisas vão mudar, e espero que vocês gostem, comenteme mandem e-mails.

"_Feliz de quem entende que é preciso mudar muito para voltar a ser o mesmo"_

_Mário Quintana_

Não podia ser, Sirius estava morto, Harry o vira atravessar o véu e todos afimaram quer ele estava morto, no começo ele não acreditava, não queria acreditar, mas com o tempo acabou se conformando, jamais o veria de novo...No entanto ouvia sua voz através da porta, será que tudo não passara de um mal entendido?Será que Sirius diria para Harry que ele poderia morar com ele?Harry não sabia, mas desejava que os seus pressentimentos estivessem certos, e que Sirius estivesse ali, pronto para fazer uma brincadeira com o que acontecera e convidar Harry para morar com ele.Harry tinha certeza de que isso não tinha fundamento, mas precisava se prender a algo.Precisava acreditar que aquilo podia acontecer, afinal, se ele não acreditasse, quem acreditaria?

Entrou lentamente no quarto, mas o seu desejo era de entrar correndo e gritando, se conteve e entrou devagar, olhou o quarto, este estava vazio, como podia?

Ouvira vozes ainda a pouco, será que imaginara?Não, era real demais para ser imaginação, olhou para uma parede onde escutava uma voz baixa xingar algo, um quadro.Um homem gordo muito bem vestido resmungava baixo em uma poltrona de veludo vermelho.

Quem é você?- pediu Harry, estava estranhando ter confundido a voz daquele homem com a de seu padrinho.

Eu?Quem é você para me perguntar isso?

Eu sou o dono da casa, e quero saber quem é você, afinal esta em um quadro na parede de minha casa.

Desculpe-me, mas eu sou o dono da casa, meu nome é Phineas Black, fui eu quem construiu a casa, e ainda sou o dono dela, afinal meu herdeiro abandonou a família, traiu o próprio sangue.

Bom Sirius Black era o meu padrinho, e deixou esta casa para mim.

Sirius?Meu filho?

Não sei se é seu filho, sei que ele era o dono desta casa, e a deixou para mim, junto com sua fortuna.

Sirius fugiu de casa, virou as costas para sua família e traiu seu sangue, eu tenho certeza de que o Sr. não será bem recebido aqui Sr..., qual seu nome?

Harry Potter, me chame de Sr Potter, e não se preocupe, ninguém ira me receber mal, em algumas horas vários destes quadros, incluindo o seu, vão estar no porão...

Você não conseguira tirar os quadros, estão todos presos por feitiços, minha esposa tomava muitas precauções para que ninguém tirasse nada das paredes, a não ser ela, e eu cuidava da segurança da casa.

Mas agora a casa é minha, e eu já descobri como tirar as pinturas.-Harry não agüentava mais conversar com o tal quadro, então caminhou até a porta e saiu, sem nem mesmo se despedir.

Caminhando por um corredor Harry ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, virou-se e viu outro quadro.

Bom dia, o senhor é Harry Potter?

Sim, sou eu, e não eu não vou voltar a falar com um quadro que com certeza só quer me ofender e dizer que não sou bem vindo.

Eu não ia falar nada disso, meu nome é Alfardo Black, era tio de Sirius, não sabia que ele tinha falecido...

Achei que ninguém se importasse com ele nesta casa, você se importa?

Claro que sim!Eu o adorava, dei muito apoio quando ele fugiu de casa, sabia que ele não suportaria meu irmão por muito tempo, nem você agüentou não é?

Phineas Black?Impossível de se agüentar...

Eu sei, Sirius acampou por muitos anos na frente da casa dos Potter, mas quando eu morri lhe deixei um bom dinheiro, para que pudesse começar uma nova vida, ele não conseguiu entrar aqui para me levar, mas eu pude ficar sabendo das coisas pelos quadros, eles são muito fofoqueiros...

É?Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Claro, pode falar.

Como é a vida de um quadro?

É uma ótima pergunta, bom, eu posso te dizer que é chata normalmente, mas existem horas em que eu fico feliz em ser um quadro, não ter que me preocupar demais com o mundo.

Eu não acho que eu gostaria de ser um quadro, você acha que o Sirius gostaria?

Acredito que não, ele era muito elétrico...

Eu sei, muito prazer, eu me lembro do Sirius ter mencionado o senhor...

Ele conversou comigo enquanto esteve aqui, falou bastante de você, ele gostava muito de você...

Eu sei, ele sempre foi maravilhoso, fazia de tudo por mim, gostaria que ele ainda estivesse aqui.

Eu também, ele era um grande amigo.

Harry ouviu um ruído e se despediu de Alfardo para ver do que se tratava.Ao chegar a sala de onde vinha o som viu uma coruja que bati insistentemente no vidro. Abriu a janela e desamarrou a carta que ela trazia em sua pata, e então a abriu e leu:

_Caro Sr Potter,_

_Consegui a autorização que o Sr me pediu,as menores estão autorizadas pelo Ministério da Magia a usar mágica durante sua estadia no Largo Grimmauld, número doze, sua nova casa.Elas estão sobre sua responsabilidade, se algo acontecer a responsalidade será toda sua, esta anexado a esta carta uma autorização por escrito assinada pelo Ministro da Magia._

_Também tenho a lhe dizer que o Sr Weasley disse não estar disposto a ir lhe ajudar, então a Srta Granger pediu se seria possível que ela leve uma amiga, A Srta Novak para lhe ajudar, espero sua resposta o mais breve possível._

_Atenciosamente_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Harry estranhou a forma formal como fora tratado por Dumbledore, normalmente ele o tratava como um filho, mas acabou esquecendo o assunto, pois ouviu um grito pedindo socorro e correu para ver do que se tratava.Chegou ao corredor e viu Monstro tentando quebrar o quadro de Alfardo.

Pare!-gritou enfurecido.

Monstro não parecia se importar com o grito do garoto e continuou fazendo força para quebra-lo.

Largue-me, você não ouviu o que ele falou?Ele é o novo dono desta casa, e seu novo mestre, obedeça-o ou terá que pagar com sua própria vida!

Aquilo surpreendeu Harry tanto quanto surpreendeu Monstro, este na mesma hora soltou o quadro e olhou para Harry.

Isto é verdade?

É sim, e agora vá para aquela sala e fique lá parado, e pense no que você acabou de fazer.

Sim senhor.Ele me paga...-falou baixo como se achasse que Harry não o poderia ouvir.

Depois que Monstro saiu e Harry colocou a moldura novamente no lugar ele olhou para Alfardo curioso e perguntou.

Isso é verdade?

Claro que sim, você não sabia que herdou também o "doce" Monstro?

Não sabia, mas posso me aproveitar disso, depois dar a ele o fim que merece, você sabia que ele é o culpado pela morte de Sirius?

Ouvi isso de algum dos quadros, eles não gostam de mim, sabe, dizem que eu os trai e me escondi para não ser tirado da parede, o que é verdade...

É eu estava me perguntando como você continua aqui.

Bom, eu sempre tive uma admiradora, ela me escondeu depois o marido dela descobriu, e eles se separaram, eu me senti culpado durante anos, mas nós ainda estamos juntos e ela me parece feliz, então esqueci o assunto.

Bom, agora eu tenho que responder uma carta, mas a gente se vê.

Tudo bem, até, só uma idéia aproveite essa noite, você nunca mais vai poder passar uma noite sozinho na original mansão dos Black pode parecer meio bizarro, mas nós sempre tivemos mansões interessantes.

Vou aproveitar, não se preocupe.

Harry andou até a sala para que mandara Monstro e o encontrou lá, em um canto, calado, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu.

_Caro Prof º Dumbledore_

_Agradeço por seu aviso, fico feliz em saber que elas poderão usar magia,cuidarei para que nada aconteça de errado e tomarei conta das duas, é claro que permito que a Srta Novak venha para ajudar, é sempre bom mais alguém para trabalhar._

_Atenciosamente_

_Harry Potter_

Chamou Edwiges e amarrou a carta à sua pata, logo que ela partiu, ele observou seu vôo, até que sumiu de vista então observou a paisagem, já estava lá há alguns minutos quando decidiu dar uma volta pela casa, para conhecer seu futuro lar.

Andava despreocupado pelos enormes corredores, achara muitas coisas interessantes em uma enorme sala, incluindo um mapa que mostrava toda a casa, ao olhar o mapa descobriu que talvez tivessem alguma dificuldade em arrumar algumas partes, pois no mapa estavam indicados os pontos onde feitiços protegiam quartos, monstros guardavam portas e chaves estavam escondidas dentro de paredes.Pareceu-lhe por um momento que os Black haviam preparado a casa para invasores, tinha certeza de que se não tivesse encontrado aquele mapa jamais conseguiria arrumar a casa, estava andando por um corredor vazio quando olhou por uma enorme janela, viu que o sol já se fora e olhando no relógio percebeu que estava andando pela casa há horas e resolveu ir até a cozinha e comer algo, caminhou durante meia hora até chegar ao seu destino, vasculhou a cozinha em busca de comida, mas não encontrou nada, então com um movimento da varinha fez com que aparecesse um belo jantar, então acendeu a lareira e sentou-se na tranqüilamente, só depois do jantar percebeu como estava cansado e então foi para um quarto, deitou-se na cama e dormiu com um único pensamento na cabeça, finalmente estava em casa.

A manhã de quarta-feira amanheceu ensolarada, um dia perfeito para uma caminha da na beira do lago ou algo assim, mas não era nisso que Ronald Weasley pensava sozinho no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Eu não entendo nada disso, mas estou feliz dele ter me chamado, ao menos não fico presa aqui...-a voz vinha das escadas e Rony já tinha quase certeza de quem falava, não estava num bom dia e decidiu respirar fundo antes de se pronunciar.

É, uma pena o Rony não querer vir conosco, aquela briga foi besteira.-uma segunda voz se pronunciava, e a citação a ele o obrigou a se pronunciar.

Não foi besteira, se ele não fosse tão idiota talvez, só talvez, eu pudesse ir com vocês.

Escutando a conversa alheia Ronald Weasley?-pediu Mione.

Eu estava aqui e escutei que disseram meu nome, então eu tinha todo o direito de me meter, e vejo que você vai, mesmo depois de eu ter implorado para que você ficasse,você quer que eu pense o que, ele te da jóias, te convida para ir a nova casa dele, fica todo querido e te protege como se fosse seu namorado, eu sou seu namorado p, e se você for eu vou ter certeza de que vocês estão tendo um caso, então, você vai?

É obvio que sim, se você quer achar que eu tenho um caso tudo bem, mas eu estou de consciência limpa, mas você acredite no que quiser, nunca dependi de você mesmo.

Desculpa, mas é que ver você indo a casa dele, você sabe que nós estamos brigados, ele tem que aprender a me respeitar, se ele é tão meu amigo como diz devia entender porque eu não gosto que ele te de presentes caros e essas coisas.

Rony, você tem que entender, ele é meu amigo, e seu também, e além do mais, você não tem direito de ter ciúmes, pois ele te convidou para ir e você recusou, agora não adianta falar nada, com certeza depois de você recusar nem que você queira você pode ir lá, ele te expulsaria, e com toda a razão.

É, eu imagino que sim, mas isso não justifica o que ele me fez, eu só disse o que disse, pois estava nervoso.

E ele só fez o que fez, pois estava nervoso também, por isso eu digo que esta é uma discussão besta, e que quando ele voltar os dois deveriam fazer as pazes.

É talvez, mas nós teríamos muito que conversar.

Mione, nós temos que ir, Dumbledore marcou às 10:00 na frente da gárgula, e já são 9:20.

Já?É cedo.-comentou Rony.

Não, nós combinamos de encontrar os outros no salão principal há essa hora, caso alguém se atrase. -respondeu Mione juntando suas coisas -tchau Rony, até o fim das férias.

Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou, depois saiu pelo buraco do retrato e foi em direção ao salão principal, acompanhada por Gina e pelos olhos pensativos de Rony, que pareceu ter uma idéia brilhante e correu para o corujal antes que ela virasse o corredor.

Harry acordou muito bem desposto naquela manhã, desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha tomar café da manhã.Estava sentado na sala de estar folheando o Profeta Diário quando ouviu uma coruja batendo com a unha na janela, foi até lá, abriu a janela desamarrou o pergaminho do pé do pássaro e a deixou ir, a carta dizia:

_Harry,_

_Eu sei que não foi educado de minha parte não concordar em ir ajuda-lo na reforma de sua casa, mas como você sabe quando você partiu eu não estava muito contente com seus atos.Hoje lhe mando esta carta para dizer que gostaria muito de ajuda-lo na reforma de sua casa, peço que pense no assunto.Muito obrigado,_

_Assinado Rony Weasley_

Harry achou estranho Rony lhe mandar uma carta pedindo perdão, então lembrou das palavras de Dumbledore, "Só posso permitir que seis alunos saiam do colégio a partir da partida do trem para Londres, mas eu acho que o senhor e outras cinco pessoas vão conseguir dar uma boa adiantada na reforma".

Harry foi até um escritório pegou pergaminho, pena e tinteiro, então escreveu:

_Rony,_

_Aceito as suas desculpas, mas, sinto em dizer, você não poderá vir para minha casa, pois o Prof º Dumbledore só permitiu que cinco pessoas viessem me ajudar e como você não aceitou da primeira vez a Mione chamou uma amiga para ajudar, sinto muito, até o fim das férias._

_Assinado_

_Harry Potter_

Harry chamou Edwiges amarrou o pergaminho em sua pata e disse que era urgente, depois seguiu até a sala e sentou-se em uma poltrona para ler o Profeta Diário.

Gina e Mione seguiram conversando até o salão principal, sentaram-se a mesa e esperaram as pessoas chegarem, Luna chegou logo, Neville veio em seguida, mas já eram 9:50 quando Louise chegou.Louise era uma linda garota, tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis muito claros, vestia uma saia preta de pregas e uma blusa de mangas ¾ listrada de preto e branco, usava também sapatos negros e carregava uma pequena bolsa.

Desculpe o atraso, mas eu tinha que resolver algumas coisas de última hora.

Tudo bem, - disse Mione se levantando -vamos?

Claro -disseram todos.

Onde esta sua bolsa Louise?-Pediu Gina notando que a garota só levava uma pequena bolsa.

Aqui.- respondeu ela apontando para a bolsa -Eu a encantei para que tivesse um espaço maior por dentro.

Legal!

Eles chegaram a gárgula e Dumbledore já os esperava ali.

Bom dia!Dormiram bem?- pediu o diretor animado.

Muito bem, e o senhor?- disse Louise.

Muito bem, obrigado.Vamos subir?

Os seis subiram as escadas e chegaram a sala de Dumbledore.Ele lhes entregou o pó de flu e se despediu deles, um por um eles entraram na lareira e disseram: Antiga casa dos Black

N/A:E ai?O q vcs acharam?Eu sei qnão é o melhor capitulo, mas tomara q vcs tenham aproveitado.Muito obrigadapelos comentarios ) Até mais!Comentem!


	8. A reforma na Casa dos Black

N/A:Esse é o começo de algo, por isso não acontece muita coisa, mas no próximo capitulo talvez algumas coisas sejam esclarecidas.Beijos e tomara que vocês gostem.

"_Não espere por uma crise para descobrir o que é importante em sua vida"_

Harry observou um por um seus amigos entrando na sala, por último viu uma garota muito bonita que ele não conhecia, presumiu que fosse a Srta Novak.Ela se aproximou dele e se apresentou:

Olá, meu nome é Louise Novak.

Olá.

Você mora aqui?- falou ela reparando na sujeira da sala.

Não, vou me mudar no final do ano.

Ah... Tenho certeza de que ficara linda.- Harry não tinha certeza, mas achou ter ouvido um certa ironia em sua voz.

Muito obrigado.

Enquanto isso Luna andava pela sala, então ela falou como se estivesse em um castelo.

É lindo aqui.- parecia, como sempre que estava ali por acaso.

Mione se aproximou de Harry e disse:

Olá Harry, como você esta?Não se sentiu muito sozinho aqui?

Eu estou muito bem Mione e não, não me senti muito sozinho, aqui é legal e é divertido irritar os quadros, eles são muito estourados.

Nós já vamos começar?- pediu Gina.

Se vocês estiverem prontos, gostaria de tirar os quadros hoje, ontem eu passei por todos eles e joguei um feitiço para que não saíssem de sua moldura.- falou Harry.

Não queria parecer intrometida, mas eu acho que nós devíamos começar pelo começo, primeiro o hall, tiramos os móveis e então fazemos tudo o que for preciso, tipo pintar a parede, mudar o chão e outras coisas assim.

É uma boa idéia, você entende disso?- perguntou Mione.

Não muito, mas minha mãe adora mudar tudo lá em casa, ela faz isso, e é óbvio que nós temos que ir para nossa outra casa enquanto ela passa todo o tempo que puder na casa em reforma, só esse ano já foram três, eu acompanhei uma, aliás, foi por isso que eu não fui para casa essas férias, ela esta mudando tudo outra vez.

Ah, três reformas em menos de um ano, nossa...

É minha mãe enjoa das coisas muito fácil, ela adora variar, foi ela que decorou todas as nossas casas, mas eu não gosto muito, só mudo meu quarto.

Bom, nós podemos começar.- Falou Harry percebendo a cara de espanto de todos, o próprio surpreendeu-se com a boca entreaberta, mas logo se recuperou.

O que exatamente nós vamos fazer?- Pediu Neville.

Bom, vamos até o hall para ver tudo.

Eles andaram até o hall, chegando lá conversaram sobre o que poderia ser feito, e Mione falou que tinha lido sobre um serviço de compra e venda para bruxos, com um movimento da varinha apareceu algo que se parecia com um computador e eles usaram um programa para planejar o que fariam com o cômodo e logo depois começaram as mudanças, pintaram as paredes de branco, trocaram as maçanetas de serpente por maçanetas douradas e redondas, com vários feitiços mudaram todo o chão da casa colocando madeiras de lei escuras, substituíram o corrimão da escada por um igual aos degraus, da cor da madeira do chão e colocaram algumas paisagens presas as paredes, com molduras vermelhas, o que dava vida ao ambiente, logo depois colocaram coisas úteis como um cabide para casacos e um porta guarda chuva..Quando acabaram de arrumar o hall já eram quase quatro horas da tarde, e então decidiram comer algo.

Você tem alguma comida por aqui?- Pediu Luna -Estou faminta.

Não sei, talvez tenha algo na cozinha, vamos ver?

Claro!- responderam todos famintos.

Chegaram na cozinha e só encontraram pouca comida, então aproveitaram o que tinham e comeram sanduíches.

Nossa Harry, o hall ficou muito diferente do que era, qual vai ser o próximo lugar que nós vamos arrumar?- falou Gina ansiosa.

Não sei, podemos ir para o primeiro andar e deixar essa parte da cozinha para depois, o que vocês acham?

Ótima idéia, vamos antes arrumar alguns quartos.- falou Mione -Gostaria de dormir confortável essa noite.

Ok, mas vamos começar agora.- Disse Luna emocionada.

Foi quando uma coruja negra passou voando por cima deles e deixou cair uma carta para Gina.

De quem é Gina?- pediu Mione curiosa.

De um amigo, podem ir, eu os encontro em um momento lá em cima.

É, vamos.- apressou Harry, sabia muito bem quem era o "amigo" de Gina, e o que aconteceria se mais alguém soubesse quem ele era.

Gina esperou que todos saíssem da cozinha para abrir a carta de Draco.A carta dizia:

Querida Gina,

Como estão sendo suas férias?As minhas estão um pouco tediosas, tudo que minha mãe faz é se trancar no quarto e chorar de saudades de meu pai, ela planeja ir visitá-lo no final das férias ou no começo das aulas, quando ela não esta no quarto chorando esta me paparicando ou brigando com os elfos.Eu achei que poderia descansar, mas pelo jeito tenho que cuidar das tarefas de meu pai.Tenho que administrar algumas coisas e ajeitar outras, esta sendo um saco, mas finalmente aquele curso de administração que fiz na França esta sendo aproveitado por algum motivo.

Desculpe ter te deixado sozinha aí no colégio, mas eu realmente precisava vir para casa.

Beijos Draco Malfoy

Gina leu a carta e percebeu como não era nada romântica.Sentiu-se mal por não ter contado a ele que não estava mais no colégio, então resolveu contar isso e como estavam suas férias em outra carta, não sabia exatamente como ele reagiria, mas tinha que tentar.

Nossa Gina você demorou!

Desculpe, quis responder a carta antes de vir, no que eu posso ajudar?

Bom, nós tiramos os quadros, agora vamos escolher a cor da parede.- respondeu Luna.

Não seria uma boa idéia fazer todos os corredores pérola?Assim só mudamos as cores em lugares como os quartos e a sala.- falou Mione.

É uma boa idéia sim, assim economizamos tempo e a casa não fica um carnaval.- comentou Louise.

Pintaram o corredor de pérola, mas então começaram a ouvir passos no andar de cima, e então Harry, Mione e Louise foram ver do que se tratava.

Bicuço!- exclamou Harry ao ver o hipógrifo.

Quem?- pediu Louise -Ele não é o hipógrifo que atacou Draco?

É, ele fugiu...

Eu sabia que ele tinha fugido, graças a Merlim, odeio quando querem matar animais inocentes, Draco sempre odiou hipógrifos, gosta de outro tipo de animais.

Você parece conhecer bem o Malfoy.- comentou Mione.

Meu pai é amigo da família, e minha mãe é prima de segundo grau da Narcisa.Você sabe que as famílias de puro sangue são todas entrelaçadas, mas eu sinceramente odeio os Malfoy, são um bando de idiotas que se acham superiores ao resto do mundo, mas que na verdade estão moralmente abaixo de muita gente...

Pensamos algo parecido sobre os Malfoy, mas nós não freqüentamos a casa deles.

Deixaram o hipógrifo no andar de cima e desceram para tranqüilizar os outros.

Era só o Bicuço, não sabia que ele ainda estava aqui.

É, ele não teria para onde ir não é mesmo.

Como foi que o hipógrifo da aula de Trata das Criaturas Mágicas veio parar na antiga mansão dos Black?

É uma longa história, não temos tempo para ela agora.

Ok.Vamos arrumar alguns quartos para que nós possamos dormir aqui hoje.

Eles arrumaram alguns quartos de hospedes, e então decidiram jantar, Luna, Gina e Mione prepararam o jantar, e os outros arrumaram a mesa.

Você esta bem Louise?Você está tão pálida.- Falou Mione.

Sério?- pediu ela e se olhando em uma das taças de prata disse -Nossa! É verdade, eu já volto.- e ela saiu da cozinha com passos apressados.

O que será que deu nela?- Pediu Luna observando a garota sair correndo.

Não sei, mas acho melhor ver se ela está bem.- Mione se retirou da cozinha atrás de Louise.

Louise corria apressada, agora se sentia tonta, sabia que tinha se esquecido de algo, tinha que chegar a seu quarto e tomar as poções, como pudera se esquecer? Como pudera fazer aquilo?Podia ter posto a vida de todos em perigo,mas por um momento sentira-se tão...tão...normal, como se não houvesse nada de diferente nela, como se fosse igual a todos, simplesmente normal.

Chegou ao quarto e correu para sua mala, pegou uma caixa pequena e de lá tirou sete frascos, misturou todos em uma taça de ouro e bebeu fazendo cara de nojo, como se aquilo tivesse o pior gosto do mundo.

Mione observava a amiga bebendo todas aquelas poções e não entendia o que estava acontecendo, bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos e entrou devagar.

Você está bem?

Estou, desde quando você esta ai?

Algum tempo, porque todos estes remédios?

Nada demais, alguns problemas, mas nada de muito sério.

Você tem certeza?Você perdeu totalmente a cor.

Não é nada demais, eu não tenho muita cor para perder, não é?

Bom, você já é bem branca, mas alguma coisa em você estava diferente naquela hora, você parecia outra pessoa, eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas foi o que eu senti, como se você estivesse diferente, muito diferente.

É talvez, eu preciso descansar um pouco, mas em pouco tempo voltarei a cozinha, você pode ir, eu estou bem.

Sério?Você vai ficar bem?

Vou, você vai ver, daqui a pouco eu estarei melhor, não é nada demais.

Ok. Te vejo depois?

Claro, Até depois.

Louise se deitou devagar na cama, sua mente estava vazia, seu corpo exausto, porque estava assim?Talvez fossem as poções, por estarem fora de horário, mas tinha sérias duvidas sobre ser por isso, achava que era bem mais provável ser por se sentir tão bem e logo depois tão mal, sentir-se irresponsável, "O bem e o mal", pensava ela, "Dois extremos da mesma moeda, tão distantes e ao mesmo tempo tão próximos, como isso era possível?"

Mione entrou na cozinha séria.

O que aconteceu Mione?- Pediu Harry.

Não sei, ela me disse que estava bem, mas algo nos olhos dela me diziam que algo estava errado.

Como assim?- Pediu Gina enquanto mexia em uma panela.

Não sei, segundo ela não era nada grave, mas a cor dela nem voltou, mesmo depois de um monte de poções...

Não sei não Mione,- falou Neville, lembrando a todos que ainda estava ali- ela já é pálida, não me parece tão estranho ter perdido totalmente a cor.Mas eu também percebi algo errado, ela me dá medo.- ele terminou a frase como se estivesse apreensivo, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Harry esclamou:

Não fale isso Neville!Porque ela daria medo, ela é igual a todos aqui, por isso parem de fazer fofoca, eu perdi a fome, foi um longo dia, boa noite para todo e até amanhã.

Harry saiu da cozinha acompanhado pelo olhar de todos, mas logo todos se dispersaram e continuaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.

Já era tarde quando todos seguiram para seus quartos, Mione e Gina estavam dormindo em um quarto, e assim que se deitaram Mione falou:

Estranha a explosão do Harry hoje, não?

Pois é, mas ele não gosta de fofocas, já foi vítima de muita calunia.

Não sei, me pareceu mais por causa da Louise...

Você acha?- pediu Gina, achando muito estranha a colocação da amiga -Acho que ele teria feito isso por qualquer um de nós.

Talvez, mas eu acho que ele está pensando nela diferente.

Diferente como?

Como mais do que amiga, eu vou falar com ele.

Porquê?

Bom...ela...ela é minha amiga, e eu não quero que ele a use como ele usa a todas, muitas ainda acham que ele vai voltar, você sabe que só na semana passada ele saiu com oito?Sabe ele mata aula para sair com as garotas, não é mais o Harry que eu conheci.

É sim, ele só esta passando por uma fase ruim, e não se preocupe, não precisa falar com ele, eu acho que ele vai parar agora, com a proximidade dos exames, ele quer continuar bem, com certeza.

Tomara que você esteja certa, boa noite, foi um longo dia.

Boa noite.- Gina ainda ficou um tempo pensando, estranhara o interesse de Mione nas garotas com quem Harry saia, normalmente ela nem comentava, algo lhe dizia que Mione não estava só preocupada com sua amiga, não tinha muita certeza do que acontecera ali, fora estranho, como se Mione estivesse com ciúmes, o que era muito estranho, e também muito bom e ao mesmo tempo mal, estava confusa, não sabia bem o que pensar, mas depois dessa conversa chegara a uma conclusão: Harry não podia mais ser tão galinha, ou acabaria com todas a chances de um dia ficar com Mione.

Harry estava no seu quarto, estava deitado, mas não conseguia dormir.Ficava pensando em tudo, em toda a sua vida, até os 11 anos não tinha motivo nenhum para viver, então descobriu a verdade sobre seus pais, a verdade sobre sua vida.Levantou-se da cama e foi andar pela mansão, tinham muito que fazer no outro dia, então voltou para cama e forçou sua mente a adormecer, o que ele não sabia é que a poucos quartos de distancia mais alguém não consegui dormir.

Gina não conseguiu dormir quase nada naquela noite, além de estar com aquelas colocações de Mione grudadas no pensamento ainda pensava em Draco, àquela hora já devia ter lido sua resposta, devia estar furioso, mas o que ela podia fazer, mentir que estava no colégio?Não.Não queria ficar mentindo, e se ele não podia lidar com o fato de ela estar na casa de Harry queria dizer que ele não a amava, e então era melhor os dois acabarem. "Mesmo que ele não me ame, eu o amo, e eu ficaria arrasada em ter que terminar", pensava desanimada, "Mas eu gosto tanto dele, e eu devia ter avisado ele antes de sair que iria para casa do Harry, assim ele poderia ficar bravo antes e agora quando eu preciso de ajuda, ele poderia me ajudar.Mas eu não avisei ele, só falei agora, então ele vai ficar bravo agora e só vai voltar a falar comigo depois das férias, mas eu preciso conversar com alguém agora!Eu estou tão perdida..."

Harry acordara cedo e estava andando pelos corredores de sua mansão, não gostava de brigar com seus amigos, e não sabia porque tinha estourado na noite anterior, mas não se sentia bem ao ouvir eles falando mal de Louise, afinal ela era tão doce, seu sorriso cativava e amolecia até o mais duro dos corações, e olhos azuis que faziam qualquer um que os olhasse no fundo navegar por entre mares e lagoas...Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um barulhinho na janela, ele olhou e viu uma linda coruja das torres.Depois de desamarrar a carta da pata da coruja Harry olhou para o envelope, era pardo e tinha uma aparência antiga.Abriu-o e não entendeu o que estava escrito, lhe pareceu outra língua, mas então reconheceu o código que fora desenvolvido pela ordem para poder se comunicar através de corujas.

Foi até seu quarto pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a traduzir a carta.Depois de meia hora a carta estava escrita em perfeito inglês, então ele se pôs a ler.

Harry

Escrevi esta carta para pedir que você compareça a uma reunião no colégio, sua presença e indispensável, esteja aqui hoje às 18:00 e certifique-se de que ninguém estranhe sua saída da casa, se qualquer coisa estranha acontecer voltem imediatamente para o colégio. Atenciosamente Prof º Dumbledore

Harry se assustou um pouco, aquela carta deixava claro que alguma coisa estava errada, quando terminou de ler pôs fogo na carta, como de costume com cartas daquela importância.Ficou curioso, o que poderia ser tão importante, tão perigoso, teria que avisar Mione e Gina para que ficassem de olho, se algo estranho acontecesse voltariam para o colégio, como Dumbledore pedira.

Gina levantou às 9:00, estava cansada, mas durante suas horas de insônia resolvera escrever para Draco, decidira que pediria desculpas, não fizera nada errado, fora até a casa de um amigo para ajudar, é obvio que se ela soubesse que ele tinha ido para a casa de Pansi Parkinson também ficaria brava, mas ele tinha uma história com a Pansi, ela nunca tivera nada, além de uma paixão boba de criança, com Harry, diria isso a ele e depois pediria que respondesse as suas cartas, aquele silencio a estava matando, com certeza, se fosse com ela, já teria respondido.

O resto da manhã transcorreu normal, eles arrumaram mais alguns lugares, mas, para a surpresa de todos, Louise não saiu de seu quarto, Mione tentou falar com ela, mas ela a ignorou.Todos estranharam, pois a garota garantira estar bem, apesar de tudo Harry estava mais abalado com a carta de Dumbledore, se realmente houvesse algo errado, como ele deixara bem claro haver, não tinha certeza se gostaria que tanta gente estivesse envolvida, decidiu conversar com Dumbledore sobre a possibilidade de eles voltarem para a escola mesmo sem nenhuma ameaça.

Às 17:45 Harry avisou a todos que teria que sair.Foi até a lareira e disse: Hogwarts, sala de Dumbledore, então desapareceu em uma nevoa esverdeada.

Harry! – exclamou o diretor ao ver o garoto -Que bom que você chegou cedo, assim teremos tempo de irmos a reunião sem nos atrasarmos.

Onde vai ser a reunião?Eu pensei que seria aqui…

Não, não Harry, aqui eles podem desconfiar… - Dumbledore parecia preocupado, de vez em quando olhava ao seu redor desconfiado.

Mas esta tudo bem, não é professor?

É claro que esta tudo bem, mas temos que tomar cuidado.- Dumbledore passou o braço pelas costas de Harry e saiu caminhando com ele da sala.- Eles estão quietos a mais de um ano, temos por que acreditar que vão fazer algo logo, por isso todo o cuidado é pouco.

O senhor não acha que nós devíamos voltar agora para o colégio?Assim não correríamos perigo.

Não Harry, eles saberíamos que nós sabemos o que eles não querem que nós saibamos, por isso tudo estaria perdido.

Eles pararam em frente a uma porta e Dumbledore empurrou Harry para dentro e entrou logo depois, a sala estava vazia, pelo menos foi o que Harry achou logo que entrou, mas então em um canto escuro da sala, um castiçal chamou a atenção de Harry, Dumbledore deu um pequeno empurrão em Harry para que ele andasse, eles foram em direção ao objeto. Harry já imaginava o que era, então tocou o objeto, de repente sem nenhum aviso ele sentiu como se um gancho o puxasse pelo umbigo.

Louise estava deitada em seu quarto, não tinha consciência do barulho que de tempo em tempo se ouvia em sua porta, dormia a sono solto, naquele momento nada poderia acorda-la.Às vezes achava estranho ser diferente, às vezes achava divertido, mas, na maior parte do tempo, achava aquilo insuportável.Qualquer um se sentiria deslocado, estranho, para ela, isso já se tornara um modo de viver...Não tinha certeza de como poderia explicar porque não saíra do quarto naquele dia, mas ela não tinha escolha, nem que quisesse poderia sair de lá naquele estado e naquele momento, de todos os problemas que cercavam a casa, este era, sem dúvida, o menos importante.

Harry parou de pé no chão de pedra frio, aquela sensação sempre lhe fora desagradável.Olhou ao seu redor e viu-se em uma sala cheia de bruxos e bruxas, ao seu lado Dumbledore parou uma senhora e disse:

Com licença, sabe onde posso encontrar a sala CF54?

Claro, é só seguir por este corredor e virar a sétima porta a direita, não tem como errar.

Muito obrigado.

Disponha.

Os dois foram andando em direção a tal sala.

O que tem na sala CF54?

Quando nós chegarmos lá você verá.Por enquanto sem mais perguntas.

Entraram na sala e lá estavam sentados cerca de dez bruxos e bruxas, Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira ao mesmo tempo que Dumbledore se pôs a falar.

Bom dia a todos, esta reunião deve ser muito rápida, por isso vou direto ao assunto, Voldemort esta quieto a mais de um ano e, como quase todos sabem, descobrimos que ele tem planos de atacar a casa onde Harry Potter está passando as férias de natal, por isso temos que proteger a casa.

Não seria mais fácil que ele voltasse para Hogwarts?- pediu uma bruxa sentada a um canto.

Não, se ele voltasse agora para Hogwarts Voldemort saberia que nós sabemos o que ele pretende, e procuraria um traidor entre seus servos e nós não queremos ser descobertos, queremos?

Mas como faremos para proteger o garoto?

Enviaremos com ele algumas pessoas, que estão lá, supostamente, para ajudar na reforma.

O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?- pediu Harry no canto da sala.

Finja que eles estão lá por essa razão, e os avise se algo de estranho ocorrer, não fale sobre Voldemort dentro da casa e, acima de tudo, desconfie se alguém começar a agir estranho.

Ok

Estão todos de acordo?

Sim!

Pois bem, Lupin, Tonks, Olho-Tonto, vocês vão com o Harry, haverá gente observando a casa as escondidas, portanto não se assustem se virem alguém conhecido passar voando, mantenham-se alertas e não deixem transparecer o verdadeiro motivo de vocês estarem ali.

Ok Dumbledore.Tchau Harry até depois.

Tchau.- Harry desaparatou, e apareceu no hall de sua casa.

Olá Harry!Onde você estava?

Olá Luna!Eu tinha que resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, como esta tudo por aqui?

Esta tudo bem, mas a Louise não saiu do quarto o dia todo, o que é muito estranho já que nós batemos lá de hora em hora, nós também não conseguimos abrir a porta, nenhum feitiço adianta.

Obrigado, verei o que eu posso fazer.

Harry caminhou com pressa até o quarto de Louise, seria possível que ela não estivesse mais ali?Por que motivo teria ido embora?Mas, acima de tudo, o que Harry mais se perguntava era: Será que nós confiamos na pessoa errada?

N/A:E então?Vocês acreditam que ela é realmente uma traidora?Será que as coisas vão acabar bem?Leiam o próximo capitulo e descubram!Bjux!


	9. Surpresas, raiva e choro

O dia continuou como todos os outros na Mansão Malfoy, mas, nesse dia, Draco Malfoy parecia outra pessoa. Nunca fora um menino doce, sempre fora como o pai: sério, frio, educado pelas regras mais rígidas. Mas naquele momento até mesmo seu pai teria estranhado seu modo de ser.

-Eu disse para sair da minha frente! - gritou para um pequeno elfo doméstico que foi jogado contra a parede.

Ele dava passos largos e seu olhar mataria de medo até mesmo a mais feroz das feras. Entrou em seu escritório e ouviu um quadro resmungar, virou para o quadro e pediu:

-O que você disse?

-Nada, eu só comentei como você fica igual ao seu pai quando está nervoso. Mais parecido do que normalmente, quero dizer.

-E tem algo de errado nisso?

-Não, mas estava me recordando quantas vezes seu pai quebrou minha moldura enquanto estava tendo um desses ataques nervosos e tenho certeza que a maioria deles foi por causa de uma garota, esse é o seu motivo?

-O que lhe interessa? Saia daqui agora! Não quero mais ver sua cara!

-Tudo bem. Mas, se você precisar de mim, eu estarei lá em cima, no sexto andar.

-Por que eu precisaria de você?

O quadro foi embora e só então ele pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a escrever.

_Como é? Você esta na casa do Potter? Como você ousa? Parece que eu me enganei, achei que você tinha esquecido ele. MALDITO! Pois bem senhorita Weasley, agora trate de me esquecer, pois eu nunca mais quero ter de olhar na sua cara traidora. Bem que meu pai sempre disse, jamais confie nos inimigos, me parece que agora eu terei que lhe dar razão, nenhum Weasley merece respeito, pois a pobreza lhes sujou o sangue e agora eles são iguais a sangues ruins._

_ Adeus, Weasley_

Quando terminou de escrever parecia que um peso havia sido tirado de seus ombros, porém, decidiu não mandar a carta. Sabia que o mais doloroso para ela seria manter o silêncio, estava com raiva, mas agora achava que não precisaria mais preocupar-se com seus sentimentos, poderia agir somente pela razão. Queimou a carta e chamou um de seus elfos. Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, pediu um chá e se pôs a trabalhar. Tinha pouco tempo pra deixar tudo em ordem, e pretendia voltar para a escola com tudo aquilo resolvido.

Tentou trabalhar, mas então começou a pensar nela, achava estranho, tinha tanta raiva, se não colocasse um ponto final naquela história não poderia viver. Então decidiu mandar uma carta, mas sem mostrar seus sentimentos. Não queria que ela se achasse superior a ele só porque ele estava apaixonado, ao menos achava que estava, não tinha certeza. Jamais tinha estado apaixonado... Depois de alguns minutos pegou um pergaminho e escreveu: _Adeus Weasley. _A única parte de sua carta anterior que não mostraria a ela o que ele sentia, mandou a carta em sua coruja, voltou a trabalhar, mas algo parecia errado para ele.

Lupin, Tonks e Olho-Tonto chegaram ao anoitecer. Um jantar espetacular os esperava. Todos comeram animados e conversaram como nunca, mas Harry estava muito preocupado. Louise não saíra de seu quarto, não tinha idéia do que podia ter acontecido. Também não sabia se deveria comentar, decidiu esperar até o outro dia, se ela aparecesse conversaria com ela, se ela não aparecesse eles teriam que derrubar a porta do quarto dela, para saber se ela ainda estava lá.

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos na cozinha quando Louise entrou, a pouca cor de seu rosto voltara e ela parecia saudável. Usava calças negras e uma blusa da mesma cor, seus olhos tinham sido pintados de preto e ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então falou:

-Bom dia! O que tem para o café? Eu estou faminta.

Todos a acompanharam com os olhos, até que Neville perguntou um pouco nervoso, como se estivesse com medo:

-Onde você estava ontem? - e se encolheu para perto da Tonks, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

-Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem ontem, por isso fiquei no meu quarto... - ela não parecia muito segura do que falava. Então Mione perguntou:

-Por que você não atendeu a porta? Nós íamos lá de tempo em tempo, ficamos preocupados porque você não desceu. - o seu sentimento pela garota mudara bastante desde que começara a achar que Harry gostava dela.

-Eu tomei uma poção que me fez dormir, por isso não escutei vocês batendo na porta.

-O que aconteceu? Anteontem, no jantar, você parecia saudável.

-O remédio demora para ter efeitos colaterais. Foi isso que aconteceu ontem. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria de mudar de assunto.

Todos pararam de falar e começaram a comer. Por algum motivo estranho Lupin não parecia muito à vontade com Louise, apesar das tentativas da garota de conversar com ele. O dia passou rápido, a casa precisava de muitas mudanças, e tudo que eles tiravam das salas e outras partes da casa era levado para o porão. Os quadros gritavam e resmungavam, mas isso não os impedia de tirá-los da parede. Com mais três pessoas ajudando a reforma andou mais rápido, e com certeza terminariam a reforma antes do fim das férias, o que era muito bom, pois eles tinham muito pouco tempo no fim do dia para fazer as tarefas que os professores haviam passado. Lupin ajudava com os deveres de DCAT e o Olho-Tonto com os de poções.

Naquela noite estavam todos na cozinha quandoHarry chegou perto de Louise e sussurrou algo no seu ouvido. Então, os dois saíram da cozinha, acompanhados do olhar atento de Hermione. Eles entraram em uma sala vazia, então Louise falou:

-Sobre o que você quer falar comigo Harry?

-Bom, é um assunto meio chato para mim, mas eu tenho que falar. Olha, eu não quero parecer chato, mas eu tenho certeza que mais gente não acreditou na sua história, e eu gostaria que você me contasse a verdade, pois eu não gosto de ter alguém que eu não posso confiar embaixo do meu próprio teto.

-Bom, pondo dessa maneira parece que eu só dou motivos para as pessoas não confiarem em mim, mas eu disse a verdade, eu respondi sinceramente o que vocês me perguntaram...

- Se era a verdade porque você parecia tão desconfortavel em falar sobre isso?

- Eu não estava desconfortavel.- ela passou a mão na nuca e falou numa voz quase inaudivel- É que toda a verdade é meio estranha...

- Que verdade que você não nos contou que pode ser tão estranha?Quer dizer, eu estou começando a desconfiar de você, primeiro você tem amizade com os Malfoy, depois você faz uma coisa dessas e não conta a verdade...

- Acredite Harry, você não precisa desconfiar de mim, e eu não sou amiga dos Malfoy, meus pais são...

- Se você realmente quer que eu acredite em você me conte toda a verdade.

- Você não iria entender, nenhum de vocês iria.

- Não nos confunda com os seus amiguinhos sonserinos, nós somos um pouco mais compreenciveis que eles.

- Não fale mal dos sonserinos, não são todos como você acha, ou você realmente me acha tão terrível?

- Isso não vem ao caso, você esta fugindo do assunto, me fale dessa verdade que nós não entenderiamos...

- Você não entende, se vocês soubessem provavelmente nem falariam comigo, e ainda me olhariam estrano, eu não agüentaria isso.

-Não pode ser tão horrível, - Harry achava que a garota parecia muito segura de si mesma para quem escondia algo horrível - tenho certeza que, seja o que for, todos a tratariam do mesmo jeito que tratam agora.

-Não Harry, você diz isso porque não sabe do que eu estou falando.

-Eu não sei porque você não me disse. Se você falar eu posso afirmar com certeza o que eu estou dizendo.

-Você quer mesmo saber?- perguntou a garota, em um tom de desafio.

-Quero.

-Ok, eu sou uma vampira.

Harry ouviu as palavras, mas elas não fizeram sentido algum. Louise, uma vampira? Ela estava brincando com ele…

-Por favor, você pode parar de brincar por um minuto? Eu estou falando sério.

-Eu também, por que você tem tanta certeza de que eu estou mentindo? - perguntou a garota.

Harry olhou para ela, e por um momento julgou ver outra pessoa, algo nos olhos dela, parecia que eles pertenciam a alguém de poder incontestavel, e um brilho, um brilho mais diferente ainda, algo que quase o hipnotizou, algo tão estranho.Não conseguiu desviar o olhar, por mais que quisesse, simplemente não podia.Graças a Merlim a garota percebeu que algo estava errado e desviou o olhar, pondo seus olhos nos pés.Aquela sensação, tudo aquilo, depois daquilo ele não pode deixar de acreditar nela.

-Como pode ser?

-Você acredita em mim agora?

-Sim, mas como?Vampiros não nascem, eles foram criados, e, mesmo que você seja mordido, você só vira um vampiro real depois dos 25 anos.

-Nossa! Você gosta mesmo de vampiros. E você tem razão, vampiros não nascem, mas eu fui amaldiçoada, e nesse caso, eu já nasci vampiro.

-Amaldiçoada? Por quem?

-Um cara que era apaixonado pela minha mãe, quando ela se casou ele a amaldiçoou. E seu herdeiro, no caso eu.- ela falava isso com uma tranqüilidade extrema, como se fosse normal ser amaldiçoado.

-Que coisa estranha! Mas isso não é perigoso? Quero dizer, você viver no meio de todos.

-Não, porque eu tomo sete poções diferentes, o que me permite ter controle total sobre meus atos.Além do mais logo que meus pais descobriram o que tinha acontecido eles procuraram milhões de maneiras de acabar com a maldição, mas não foi possivel, tudo o que eles conseguiram foi diminuir o efeito dela sobre mim, então eu sou metade vampira e metade bruxa, o que me permite ter uma vantagem sobre os bruxos normais, já que eu posso fazer tudo o que um bruxo pode fazer e ainda tenho algumas coisas a mais...

-Ah...- ele parecia querer asimilar a informação,mas pareceu não conseguir se conter quando perguntou-Você bebe sangue?- o garoto tinha um expressão de nojo e curiosidade no rosto.

-Bom, eu tenho que beber sangue. É isso que me mantem viva, ou quase viva.

-Você bebe o sangue de quem? Você já matou alguém?- agora ele não conseguia mais esconder a curiosidade.

-Do banco de sangue, e sim, uma vez, mas eu era pequena e estava perdida da minha mãe, não foi minha intenção matar ela, nós só estávamos brincando.

-Isso é tão estranho... Quer dizer que eu estou falando com você, mas você esta morta, isso chega a dar arrepios.

-Se você não quiser que eu fique aqui eu vou entender, eu posso ir embora.

-Não, eu não acho que você seja uma ameaça então não tem porque você ir embora.

-Que bom, eu agradeceria se você não contasse isso para ninguém. Seria melhor para mim.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema.

Os dois voltaram para a cozinha e encontraram todos conversando e rindo, a maioria nem notara que eles haviam saído, mas Mione os observara sair e ficara imaginando o que eles estavam fazendo. Não entendia porque, mas sofria no fundo de sua alma ao ver ou pensar em Harry com outra. Também pensava em Rony, ele deveria estar na escola sozinho, morrendo de raiva dela…

Os dois dias seguintes transcorreram sem transtornos, e no quinto dia eles acabaram a reforma. Tinham mais um dia para ficar na casa, e parecia para Harry que Dumbledore havia se preocupado demais. Não havia sinal algum de comensais da morte por perto da casa e agora neste último dia não parecia possível algo dar errado.

Narcisa entrou em Azkaban acompanhada do olhar de vários presos e de muitos aurores, todos aqueles olhares a incomodavam. Seguiu até uma pequena sala e ficou observando a paisagem. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que sua vontade de ir embora aumentara.

-Eu achei que você nunca viria me visitar.- falou uma voz arrastada às suas costas.

Todos os seus pensamentos desapareceram quando ela virou e viu seu marido parado ali.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta!- ela o abraçou e ele se separou dela devagar.

-Narcisa não perca o controle, vamos conversar.

-Conversar, eu não quero conversar, você poderia pelo menos uma vez mostrar seus sentimentos?

-Querida eu também senti muita saudade, mas nesse momento cerca de quinze jovens aurores estão nos observando. Então, como esta o Draco?

-Bem, apesar de mau-humorado nos últimos dias, eu acho que ele esta namorando. Imagine, a primeira namorada...

-Na verdade, ela já teve outras namoradas...- falou ele com um sorriso no rosto.

-O quê?- ela gritou - Como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?

-Provavelmente ele não queria um escândalo, você ficaria estérica e diria que ele é muito jovem para namorar...

-Ele é muito jovem para namorar!

-Querida, ele tem 17 anos.

-Então, ele é muito jovem.

-Você só era um ano mais velha quando ele nasceu.

-Eu sei, foi no ano que nós casamos, foi um ano tão bom.

E então eles se beijaram, dois minutos depois um auror entrou na sala e levou Lucio embora.

-Você tem uma bela esposa.- falou ele.

-Eu sei.- respondeu Lucio com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Ela deve estar carente, você não tem medo que ela tenha um amante?

-Narcisa? Não, ela jamais me trairia.

-É o que dizem todos os homens.

Depois disso o auror não saberia contar o que acontecera, tudo o que ele sabia é que Lúcio Malfoy e outros dez comensais da morte simplesmente desapareceram de Azkaban.

Harry sentiu uma dor forte na cicatriz, mas não disse nada. Estava acostumado a isso agora. Ao caminhar pela casa ouviu um barulho e foi verificar. Ao entrar no quarto viu Mione sentada num canto chorando. Devagar, sentou-se ao seu lado e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

Ela não conseguia parar de chorar, então ele a abraçou e eles ficaram assim, quietos, por algum tempo. Depois de uns vinte minutos ela conseguiu falar.

-É o meu pai Harry… - e então voltou a chorar.

Harry não podia acreditar que tinha esquecido. Ficara na ala hospitalar por muito tempo por causa daquilo, mas tinha esquecido-se completamente agora que tudo parecia estar dando certo. Ele deixou que ela falasse e agiu como se não tivesse idéia de que aquilo estava acontecendo. Dumbledore dissera que havia um jeito de salvá-lo, mas se negara a dizer qual, e depois de algum tempo até Harry se esquecera daquilo. Se ele tivesse se lembrado, poderia ter salvado o pai dela, com certeza jamais se perdoaria por isso. Se Rony soubesse algo assim ele daria até sua própria vida para que ela não sofresse, era isso que o fazia mais digno do amor dela.

Um Harry pensativo voltou para a escola junto com uma Luna nas nuvens, uma Gina tristonha, um Neville emocionado e uma Louise bastante nervosa. Mione foi passar uma semana com sua mãe, mas agora parecia bem melhor do que quando Harry a encontrou naquele quarto.

As aulas recomeçaram na segunda feira, mas o humor de ninguém pareceu melhorar. Para falar a verdade, todos pareciam cada vez piores. Agora até Rony sumia durante todo o tempo que eles não tinham aula. Harry já tentara conversar com ele, mas Rony parecia simplesmente não escutar ninguém.

-Pra mim chega!- falou Gina para Harry no meio do café da manha, enquanto observava Draco ser paparicado por Pansy Parkinson. Ela se levantou e saiu do salão principal, poucos minutos depois Draco recebeu uma carta e saiu do salão principal.

-O que aconteceu com a Gina? Ela nem tocou no seu café da manhã.- perguntou Mione, que voltara da casa de sua mãe há duas semanas. Mesmo com ela de volta, Rony ainda desaparecia de vez em quando, o que Harry achava muito estranho. Mione agora estava um pouco melhor, mas, às vezes, Harry a via chorando silenciosamente.

-Eu acho que ela não estava com fome, deve ter esquecido de fazer alguma lição, ou algo assim.

-Eu acho que tem algo de errado com ela, e você deve saber, eu não vou contar para ninguém se você me contar, por favor!

-Não posso contar nada, se eu contasse a Gina me mataria e você acabaria contando para o Rony, e isso não seria bom.

-Eu não vou contar, eu juro!

-Eu não posso dizer, e nós estamos atrasados para a aula de feitiços, vamos.

Mione tentou convencer Harry durante todo o caminho para a aula, mas não adiantou, ele simplesmente se negou a contar.Ao chegarem na sala de aula Harry, que notou a ausência de Draco, se sentou com Simas e Mione com Louise.Depois de cerca de dez minutos de aula uma garota entrou na sala de aula, sentou-se em uma classe na frente da Mione, então começou a falar com uma amiga, Mione estava pronta para pedir que elas se calassem quando ouviu uma coisa que a chocou.

-Você sabe que ele é namorado da Mione, não é?

-Sim, mas qual é o problema, pelo jeito ela não é suficiente para ele, e eu não me importo em ser a outra...

N/A:Hj eu tenho muitos motivos pelos quais pedir desculapas, primeiro me desculpem pela demora, mas o Deus da imaginação sorrir pra mim poucas vezes, e infelizmente menos vezes ainda sobre essa fic, e segundo me desculpem se vocês gostam do Rony, mas eu não gosto dele, por isso na minha fic ele não é uma boa pessoa.Muito obrigada pelos comentarios!´Como vcs podem ver a Louise não é uma traidora...Pelo menos não que eles saibam, vocês não acham muito estranho uma sonserina boazinha?Amiga de "sangues ruins"...Tirem suas conclusões e esperem para ver...hehehe

Eu to com uma fic nova no site o nome é Aprendendo a Amar Você, dem uma passadinha lá e leiam, e não esqueçam de comentar!

Beijos Nina Black Lupin

Comentem!


	10. Esperanças despedaçadas

Mione ficou paralisada, provavelmente as duas garotas não tinham consciência de que ela estava sentada logo atrás delas, por isso continuaram tagarelando sobre o namoro duma.Louise parecia estar escutando também, pois não parava de lançar olhares nervosos para Mione.Depois de alguns segundos Mione saiu do estado de choque, simplesmente se levantou e saiu da sala, quando isso aconteceu toda a turma ficou confusa, mas havia três garotas que saberiam explicar muito bem o que tinha acontecido, uma delas se levantou segundos depois de Mione, e passou pelas outras duas lançando um olhar raivoso pouco antes de sair.

Louise saiu da sala e avistou Mione parada no fundo do corredor, chamou a garota, mas ao ouvir o seu nome essa saiu correndo, Louise saiu atrás dela, mas se deparou com o quadro da Mulher Gorda, que lhe barrou a passagem por não saber a senha.

-Sem a senha ninguém entra!- ainda repetia quando a garota virou as costas para ir embora.

Louise andou sem rumo por alguns minutos, não podia entrar no salão comunal da Grifinória, mas precisava, de alguma forma, ajudar sua amiga.Depois de andar por vários corredores decidiu esperar que a aula de feitiços acabasse para falar com Harry, que com certeza falaria com Mione, que precisava de um amigo no momento.

Perambulou por mais um longo tempo, e quando chegou a hora que a aula acabava se encaminhou para a sala de feitiços, ao chegar lá viu todos os alunos saindo, e não demorou muito para enxergar Harry, cercado de garotas, vindo em sua direção.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou.

-É uma longa história… - Louise contou para Harry o que tinha escutado, o garoto pareceu meio surpreso e raivoso, sua expressão era assustadora, mas aparentemente conseguia manter o total controle sobre sua voz, pois essa soou tranqüila e pausada quando ele falou:

-Eu não tenho idéia do que dizer, o Rony sempre me pareceu totalmente apaixonado pela Mione, fez uma cena terrível de ciúmes e tudo o mais, o que será que mudou?

-Eu não sei Harry, mas eu nunca conheci ele, para mim, fazer isso é coisa de homem que quer se mostrar de macho para os outros.

-Bom, eu não sei te dizer, ele nunca foi disso.

-Harry antes de nós começarmos a discutir sobre isso você precisa ir até sua casa, a Mione entrou correndo lá, e eu não posso entrar.Além do mais eu tenho aula agora, e eu não posso faltar.

-Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ela.

Harry correu até o quadro da Mulher Gorda e após dizer a senha entrou no salão comunal, vazio àquela hora, já ia subir a escada do dormitório feminino quando lembrou que não podia subir por ali.Ficou parado pensando no que fazer, então teve uma idéia, correu para o seu quarto e pegou a firebolt, abriu a janela do salão comunal e saiu voando.

Circulou a torre da Grifinória olhando em todas as janelas, em uma delas viu Mione.Bateu na janela e a garota olhou para ele, parecia um pouco confusa com o que estava vendo, mas abriu o vidro e deixou ele entrar.

-Você está bem Mione?

A garota pareceu não ter forças para responder, o abraçou e começou a chorar.

Harry abraçou-a também e afagou seus cabelos, de vez em quando falava algo, mas isso soava falso e vazio, por isso resolveu não falar mais, o momento não pedia palavras.

Perto do meio-dia Mione já estava mais calma, então Harry sugeriu que ela fosse almoçar com ele, mas a garota disse que não estava com fome.Harry sabia que ela só não queria correr o risco de se encontrar com Rony, mas não falou nada, ele também não estava muito feliz com a possibilidade de vê-lo.

Resolveu pegar algo para comer na cozinha, e conseguiu convencer Mione a descer até o salão comunal e almoçar com ele.Depois de comerem Harry teve que ir para a aula, pois tinha que entregar um trabalho, Mione não quis ir com ele, então voltou para seu quarto para ler.

Ao chegar na aula de poções reparou que Rony não estava presente, o que lhe deixou aliviado e intrigado, onde será que tinha se metido?Vira-o sair do quarto de manhã, mas depois disso ele tinha sumido…

O dia passou bastante normal para o que tinha acontecido pela manhã e na hora do jantar Harry se surpreendeu ao ver Mione no Salão Principal.

-Oi Mione!Que bom que você resolveu descer.

-É, eu cansei do meu quarto, eu não acredito que perdi as aulas de um dia inteiro!

-Não se preocupe, eu fiz anotações sobre tudo, como você sempre faz.Eu sei que vai ser uma pergunta meio idiota, mas você ta legal?

-Não 100, mas eu decidi que antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho que conversar com ele, eu não vou conseguir perdoar ele, mas ele merece uma chance de tentar se explicar.- ela olhou para ele e falou, agora parecendo mais a garota ue se trancara no quarto o dia inteiro-Mesmo sabendo que é provavelmente o certo a se fazer eu realmente não estou com vontade de falar com ele, de ouvir desculpas que pra mim vão soar falsas, eu não quero nem mesmo olhar pra ele.Isso é errado?Não querer ouvir o que ele tem pra dizer?

-Não Mione, é normal.Você ainda esta muito magoada, é natural que você não esteja com vontade de falar com ele.

-Eu tenho certeza do que eu estou sentido, mas eu estou confusa, tudo o que eu queria é que o mundo parasse para que eu pudesse resolver tudo que esta na minha cabeça.

-Eu acho que é impossível isso acontecer, vamos jantar, eu estou faminto.

-É, eu também.

Rony não apareceu no jantar, Harry estava começando a ficar estranhamente preocupado com ele.Harry e Hermione voltaram para o salão comunal que estava muito cheio àquela hora, os dois ficaram fazendo algumas tarefas até meia noite, então a garota foi dormir.Harry sentou em uma poltrona no Salão quase vaziu, e esperou.Estava esperando há quase uma hora quando ouviu um barulho, olhou de relance e viu Rony entrando pelo buraco do retrato.

-Onde você estava?- Rony deu um pulo ao ouvir aquela voz vinda da escuridão.

-Não te interessa onde eu estava.

-Aconteceu uma coisa muito interessante hoje.

-Se foi com você eu não quero nem saber.- já ia subindo as escadas para o dormitório quando ouviu a voz de Harry.

-Na verdade foi com você.

-Ah é?E o que foi?

-Você foi descoberto, e responda a minha pergunta, onde você estava?

-Descoberto?O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Responda a minha pergunta e eu talvez responda a sua.

-Eu estava por ai, o que você quer dizer com eu fui descoberto?

-Eu acho que você sabe o que quer dizer.

-Seja mais claro!

-Eu já disse, como você quer que eu seja mais claro?

-Falando no que eu fui descoberto, merda.

-No que mais você tem pra ser descoberto Rony?Algo pior do que isso?

-Eu estou cansado de você.- começou a subir as escadas, mas mais uma vez a voz de Harry impediu que ele seguisse seu caminho.

-Por que toda aquela cena de ciúmes?Por que tudo aquilo se você estava disposto a fazer isso?

Rony parecia assustado, entendeu logo o que havia acontecido.

-Como foi que você ficou sabendo?

-A Louise me contou, e depois a você teve coragem?Como você pode continuar namorando a Mione quando estava com outra?

-Quem é você pra tentar me dar lição de moral?Você vive pelos cantos com garotas diferentes, isso não é tão ruim quanto o que eu fiz?

-Não, porque eu nunca disse que gostava daquelas garotas, eu nunca pedi pra namorar com elas, no momento em que elas aceitam ficar comigo elas sabem que eu não quero nada sério, mas você fez a Mione acreditar que você gostava dela, isso foi baixo, muito baixo.

-Eu gosto dela.- aparentemente as palavras de Harry fizeram efeito no ruivo.- Foi ela que me provocou, aceitou os seus presentes caros, foi passar as férias na sua casa, mesmo que eu tenha pedido pra ela não ir, mesmo que eu tenha implorado.

-Ela não queria te provocar, ela estava fazendo simplesmente o que ela tinha vontade.

-Se você quer saber a culpa de eu ter traído ela é dela, se ela tivesse ficado do meu lado, sido totalmente fiel eu não teria vontade de estar com outra pessoa.

Harry ficou pasmo com o que ele disse, será que ele estava falando sério?

-Você não pode estar falando sério...

-Pois eu estou, e se você pensar bem vai ver que eu tenho razão.

-Você não pode culpar a Mione por seus atos.

-Eu não culpo só a Mione, eu culpo você também!

-Como é que é?

-Mas é claro!Se vocês não tivessem um caso nada disso aconteceria.

-Nós não tivemos um caso!Você tem que começar a assumir as responsabilidades pelas coisas que você faz ao invés de ficar transferindo a culpa para os outros!

-Eu só estou falando a verdade!

-Não está não!Você está tentando transferir a sua culpa!Isso não é bom, nem pra você nem pra Mione!

-É tudo sobre ela não é?

-Mas é claro!Você a traiu!Você não tem idéia de como ela ficou triste, e você nem estava aqui pra tentar se explicar, mesmo que isso não fosse adiantar...

-Você acha mesmo que ela vai me largar?- agora ele tinha um olhar debochado.

-É obvio, eu tenho certeza.

-Então é por isso que você está aqui?Pra tentar me convencer que a culpa é toda minha, fazendo então que eu fique inseguro na frente dela, para você ficar com ela...

-Não é nada disso!

-Você nem consegue mentir!Seus olhos te entregam!Eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, a Mione é minha, ela não vai me trocar por você, simplesmente porque você não merece, eu não vou permitir que você faça nada para tentar nos separar, eu não vou permitir que você enfie besteiras na cabeça dela.Nos deixe em paz para viver a nossa vida!- Rony subiu para o dormitório, e Harry ficou parado, estático.Percebeu como não conhecia aquele garoto que tinha sido seu melhor amigo durante seis anos.Será que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com a Mione?Harry, primeiro achou ridículo Rony achar que Mione não acabaria com ele, mas logo isso se tornou algo bem possível.Ele percebeu como todo aquele discurso poderia afetar a garota, afinal ela estava apaixonada, e sempre gostara de Rony...

Perdido em seus devaneios Harry só percebeu que Gina entrara na sala quando ela passou na frente dos seus olhos.

-Gina?

-Oi Harry.- falou, a garota corou furiosamente

-Você esta chegando agora?

-Sim, eu estou morrendo de sono, boa noite Harry.

Ele ficou sem entender nada, então foi dormir, desejando que o outro dia fosse cem vezes melhor do que esse.

Na outra manhã Harry acordou bem cedo, desceu devagar as escadas para o Salão Comunal e depois saiu pelo buraco do retrato.Andou, sem saber para onde estava indo, não conseguira dormir muito aquela noite, pensava no que Rony havia dito percebendo que tudo mudaria agora, que a partir daquele dia, eles não eram mais amigos.Aquele pensamento o feriu fundo, era amigo de Rony desde que chegara a Hogwarts, haviam se afastado, mas sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, sabiam que teriam em quem se apoiar para aparar uma queda.Agora isso simplesmente não existia mais, agora estavam sozinhos...Ele estava sozinho.

As aulas passavam devagar, os N.I.E.M's se aproximavam e a tensão crescia em cada canto do castelo, estouravam brigas nos corredores, a biblioteca nunca recebera tantos visitantes. Mas, entre todos Harry percebia que Mione estava excepcionalmente nervosa, estudava a toda hora, estava sempre cercada de livros ou murmurando pelos cantos.

-Você deveria relaxar um pouco, eu sei que os exames estão perto, mas você nem dorme direito!- Gina falou para garota durante o jantar.

-Você não entende Gina?Esses vão ser os exames mais importantes de todas as nossas vidas!Tudo vai depender de nós nos sairmos bem neles, nossa faculdade, opções de emprego...

-Ok, mas você realmente precisa dormir.

-Eu sei.

Rony e Hermione não haviam rompido, apesar da traição dele, mas agora andavam um pouco separados por causa dos exames.Harry procurava passar o mínimo de tempo possível perto de Mione, por um dia todo tivera esperança de um dia ficar com ela, mas agora tudo aquilo tinha se esvaído, daquele sentimento, que durara tão pouco tempo, não restava nada, sentia como se algo apertasse o coração quando ela sorria para ele ou olhava dentro de seus olhos.

Gina reatara seu namoro, agora se sentia nas nuvens, mas ao mesmo tempo via como Harry despencava para o fundo do poço, e via que Mione parecia gostar a cada dia mais de seu irmão, por isso se surpreendeu tanto quando Mione veio conversar com ela tarde da noite, quando eram as únicas no Salão Comunal.

-Posso falar com você Gina?

-Claro, senta ai.

-Eu estou muito confusa Gina, eu percebi uma coisa que tem me perturbado.

-O que?- Gina ficou alerta, estava pronta para ouvir que ela sabia sobre seu romance com Draco, mas não estava pronta para o que veio.

-Eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry.

-Como?Mas você esta namorando o Rony...

-Eu sei!Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar meus sentimentos, eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry, mas eu acho que amo o Rony.

-Ah...Eu não sei como eu posso te ajudar Mione, eu nunca estive nessa situação.

-Eu sei,- agora a garota chorava- mas talvez você pudesse me dizer qualquer coisa, você esta sempre perto do Harry...

-Você quer saber se ele gosta de você?Sim, muito.

-Então porque ele se afastou?Porque não tentou me dizer?

-Tente entender Mione, ele ficou confuso, ele ainda esta confuso, e você parece cada vez mais apaixonada pelo Rony, ele não teve coragem.

-Eu estou tentando me entender com o Rony, ele sempre foi atencioso comigo, e tirando aquele caso ele nunca me decepcionou.

-E o Harry?Quando ele te decepcionou?

-Ele começou a me decepcionar no momento em que começou a sair com todas aquela garotas...

-Você sabe porque ele começou a sair com aquelas garotas?

-Não.

-Ele queria te esquecer, nos braços de cada uma ele imaginava você, e então ele tentava de novo.

-Ele não deveria ter feito isso.

-Eu sei, na verdade a idéia foi minha, eu deveria ter percebido que não iria melhorar nada.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, perdidas nos pensamentos, foi Mione que falou primeiro.

-Eu não sei o que fazer.- e começou a chorar de novo.

-Siga seu coração, ele vai dizer exatamente o que você deve fazer.

As duas seguiram escada acima e cada uma foi para seu dormitório, ambas tinham muito no que pensar...

Na manhã seguinte a escola toda estava num alvoroço inexplicável, bom, inexplicável até que se olhasse o Profeta Diário que anunciava na capa a fuga de onze comensais da área de segurança máxima.

-Nós vamos todos morrer!

-Como eles conseguiram escapar?

-Será que eles vão atacar a escola?

As pessoas estavam em pânico, gritavam pelos corredores e não paravam de conversar durante as aulas, na verdade os únicos que pareciam calmos e despreocupados eram os sonserinos, alguns até estavam sorridentes andando pela escola e observando a agitação.

-Como alguém pode duvidar que eles tem envolvimento com as trevas?Olha para a cara deles, eles estão obviamente felizes pela fuga, com certeza sabiam que isso aconteceria.- comentou Rony no meio do jantar.

-É, mas isso aconteceu há mais de uma semana, talvez eles só soubessem que seus pais estavam em casa.- falou Mione.

-Você esta dizendo que não acredita que eles tenham envolvimento com as trevas?

-Eu só estou dizendo que nós não temos provas de que eles estejam envolvidos, só temos provas que os pais deles estão envolvidos.

-Isso é praticamente a mesma coisa que dizer que eles não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Eu não sei se eles tem alguma coisa com isso, você esta bem Harry?

-Estou, só que só agora eu percebi como a guerra estava próxima, ela pode explodir a qualquer momento, e isso não é nada animador.

-Eu sei, eu também estou com medo.

N/A:Antes de tudo eu queria agradecer os comentarios:Felipe Potter,oficial-ricardo,aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe e Ane Malfoy.

Agora eu queria dizer que provavelmente o próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco, pois eu não to conseguindo escrever essa fic, terrivel, mas eu to tentando e tenho uma amiga(Ane)me ajudando, se alguém aí tiver uma idéia é só me falar, dexa um comentario que eu entro em contato pelo e-mail ou algo assim.

Beijos e até mais

Nina Black Lupin


	11. Seqüestro

A manhã seguinte foi estranha, ninguém parecia querer falar, algo muito estranho. O único lugar da escola onde se parecia poder ouvir algum som era a mesa da sonserina.Até mesmo os professores pareciam cansados e abatidos, as aulas se tornavam cada vez mais maçantes, porque além de tudo o mais que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo ainda havia os N.I.E.M's, que pareciam algo mais imediato para os alunos do sétimo ano.

Harry se sentou pesadamente em uma cadeira na hora do almoço e olhou pela primeira vez o jornal daquele dia, mais um massacre, aquilo estava começando a ficar cada vez pior, logo os trouxas perceberiam o que estava acontecendo, não eram tão burros assim.Logo perceberiam que aquilo era uma guerra, mesmo não sabendo o motivo pelo qual ela estourara ou quem estava lutando.Respirou fundo e procurou por Mione ou Rony na mesa, não viu nenhum deles, mas avistou Gina que estava sentada sozinha no outro canto da mesa, algo estava diferente, ela estava de costas para a mesa da sonserina.

- Oi Gina, você esta bem?Parece-me um pouco abatida.- falou ele se sentando ao lado dela.

- Tudo bem Harry, só um pouco cansada, os exames estão se aproximando.

- É, eu sei.- ele a observou por alguns segundos enquanto ela remexia no seu prato sem comer nada.- Você tem certeza que esta bem?

- Sei lá Harry, eu estou tão confusa!

- Porque?

- É o...- ela olhou para ele e ele entendeu de quem ela estava falando.

- O que tem ele Gina?

- É que nós brigamos noite passada, e ele estava realmente bravo...Eu não sei se dessa vez tem volta.

Uma lágrima começou a escorrer pelo rosto dela, mas ela a limpou rapidamente e voltou a mexer no seu prato.

- Você quer sair pra dar uma volta Gi?Lá fora nós podemos conversar melhor.

- Não precisa Harry, você tem aula agora, e com os N.I.E.M's se aproximando...

- Tudo bem Gina, vamos lá fora, agora eu tenho DCAT, e é só revisão.

- Sério?- ele viu um brilho nos olhos dela, ela logo acrescentou - Eu não quero atrapalhar...

- Claro, vamos lá.

Caminhavam pelos jardins calmamente, a garota não parecia querer falar, mas Harry sabia que ela simplesmente não conseguia.Parou e se postou na frente dela perguntando.

- E então Gina, o que aconteceu?

- Ah, Harry, foi terrível.- ela começou a chorar, agora não conseguia limpar as lágrimas com a mesma rapidez que ela caiam, parecia desesperada -Ele chegou me acusando de trair ele, - ela mal consegui falar, Harry nunca a vira assim -e eu dizia que não, mas ele não quis acreditar, depois ele disse que não se importava porque ele não gostava de mim de verdade que só estava me usando...Mas eu sei que ele estava mentindo, eu o conheço bem demais pra acreditar, algo está errado Harry, mas ele não quer me dizer.

- Gina, - ele abraçou ela e beijou sua cabeça, como um irmão mais velho -porque ele estava te acusando disso?

- Eu nem sei.- a voz dela era abafada pela blusa dele.

- Calma Gi, vocês sempre brigam...

- Eu sei Harry, mas ele nunca falou daquele jeito, e os olhos dele, a muito tempo que ele não me olhava assim...

Harry a abraçou mais forte quando viu que ela começava a tremer, ficaram ali por alguns minutos, até que a garota se acalmou e se separou dele.

- 'Brigada Harry.- ela olhou para ele e disse -Desculpe eu sujei sua roupa de rímel...

- Tudo bem Gi, você esta melhor?

- Mais ou menos...Mas eu vou ficar.

- Se você quiser eu posso falar com ele...Tentar descobrir o que esta acontecendo.

Ela riu um riso fraco.

- Eu acho que ele não falaria com você, mas obrigada.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu acho melhor nós entrarmos agora, eu tenho que dar um jeito na maquiagem.

- Vamos.

Os dois entraram no castelo e Gina seguiu para um banheiro, enquanto Harry pensava no que podia fazer para ajuda-la.Afinal, ela tinha sido sua melhor amiga durante todo o ano.Tinha que ajuda-la.

O dia passou calmamente, Harry levou uma bronca de Mione por matar aula, mas depois de dizer que tivera um problema para resolver foi deixado em paz.Na hora do almoço ele decidiu conversar com o Malfoy, mas não o viu em lugar algum, nem no jantar, nem na manhã seguinte.

- Vocês notaram que o Malfoy sumiu?- perguntou num tom casual para Mione e Rony durante o almoço.

- Eu percebi isso ontem, pois ele não compareceu as aulas, mas não achei que fosse nada de mais.- falou Mione enquanto tomava seu suco de abóbora - Por que Harry?

- Nada, só reparei...- os olhos dela estavam fixos nos dele, ele teve uma sensação gostosa quando ela corou e desviou o olhar.

Seus olhos passaram pela mesa da sonserina mais uma vez e depois procuraram por uma certa garota de cabelos vermelhos, que continuava a se sentar de costas para a mesa da sonserina.

Gina não falara mais com ele desde o dia anterior, mas tinha certeza de que ela não estava nada bem.Não comia, só brincava com a comida, achando novas posições para ela no prato, e seus olhos estavam inchados, como se houvesse chorado muito.Aproximou-se dela, mas não disse nada, não sabia o que dizer.

Procurou se informar sobre o paradeiro de Malfoy sem chamar atenção, e logo descobriu que ele tinha ido para casa a pedido de sua mãe, uma atitude muito estranha para uma época do ano tão perto dos N.I.E.M's. Não conseguiu saber mais nada, mas a partir dali tinha que tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Nada de Draco por uma semana, Harry só conseguia pensar coisas ruins sobre o que o sonserino podia estar fazendo em casa, mas Gina não pensava assim, ele descobriu naquela noite.

- Oi Gi.- ela estava sozinha no salão comunal, tarde da noite.

- Oi Harry.- ela sorriu, mas ele pode ver que era forçado, assim como todos os outros que ela dera na ultima semana.

- Gi, eu queria conversar com você, posso?

- Claro.- ela parecia estar na defensiva.

- Gi, eu sei que você provavelmente não vai gostar do que eu vou dizer, mas eu tenho que dizer.- ela ia dizer algo, mas ele falou antes.- Não, por favor, deixe-me falar agora.- ela fez um sinal de sim com a cabeça e ele continuou.- Bom como você deve saber o Malfoy desapareceu na ultima semana, logo depois de brigar com você, eu estive tentando descobrir onde ele estava, porque, e tudo o mais.E tudo que eu descobri é que ele foi para a casa dele por causa de um pedido especial da mãe dele.Eu também observei que outros sonserinos sumiram, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle e alguns outros.Eu acredito que eles tenham ido para um encontro de comensais ou algo assim.

Nesse momento ela o interrompeu falando rápido.

- Harry, o Draco não é um comensal!Acredite em mim, por favor!Eu sei que ele não é, eu sei que ele nunca quis ser um, e nunca vai ser.

- E como você sabe disso Gina?-falou numa voz calma que contrastava com a voz agitada e alterada dela.

- Ele me disse Harry.- ela parecia tão pequena, sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro.

- Ele também disse que não te ama.- falou tentando mostrar para ela como estava sendo ingênua.

- Não é a mesma coisa Harry.- agora a voz dela estava diferente, um tom que ele nunca escutara, quase raiva.

- É sim Gi! Se você olhar você vai ver! Ele mentiu para você o tempo todo!

- Não Harry, ele não mentiu!- ela chorava e batia nele com os punhos fechados.

Ele segurou as mãos dela com força, mas sem machucar.

- Gi, você precisa perceber que ele te enganou, que ele nunca foi sincero em nada. Ele te enganou, fez você acreditar que ele te amava só pra te machucar.

Ela se afastou dele com força e saiu correndo pelo buraco da parede."Ela precisa de tempo", pensou Harry sentando-se em uma cadeira decidido a esperar pela garota.

Estava lá a quase meia hora quando ouviu passos na escada, olhou quem descia e viu Mione de uniforme e arrumando o distintivo de monitora no peito.

- Onde está indo Mione?

A garota levou um susto que fez com que ela pulasse e quase caísse no chão.

- Harry Potter!- falou ela andando até ele com a mão no coração e branca como leite, enquanto ele tentava segurar o riso.- Nunca mais me assuste assim!

- Desculpe Mione.- falou ele sentindo uma dor na barriga pela força que fazia para não rir.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?- ela se sentou na poltrona do lado dele.

- Nada, e você?

- É minha noite de ronda.- falou entediada.

- Ah...Mione posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro Harry.

- Se você encontrar a Gina você pode simplesmente manda-la de volta para cá, sem nenhuma detenção?

- Por que Harry?

- Bom, é que ela não está muito bem...E eu acho que uma detenção não seria a melhor coisa pra ela agora...

- Tudo bem, mas depois você tem que me explicar o que exatamente está acontecendo aqui, ok?

- Ok.

Ela levantou e começou a caminhar até a passagem, mas no meio do caminho tropeçou e caiu no chão.Harry se levantou em um pulo e foi ajudar ela.Ela parecia chorar, sua cabeça estava virada para baixo e ele se aproximou.

- Tudo bem Mione?

Quando ela levantou a cabeça ele viu que ela não chorava, ela estava rindo.Quando viu isso não pode deixar de rir também. Ajudou ela a se levantar, a palma da mão dela era tão macia, e os rostos estavam quase se encostando, não chegava assim perto dela há muito tempo, mas a sensação continuava maravilhosa, estavam a ponto de se beijar quando alguém entrou no salão comunal falando.

- Harry, você precisa me ajudar, rápido.

Gina andava pelos corredores há quase vinte minutos, sabia que a ronda só começava mais tarde, por isso andava despreocupada.Pensava no que o Harry tinha dito, no sumiço de Draco, nas ultimas palavras dele...Estava tão confusa.Então chegou a uma porta lateral de saida do colégio, saiu e caminhou mais um pouco, até que ouviu um lamento.Não passava disso, como um pequeno animal machucado.

Caminhou até onde vinha o som e quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu seu namorado estirado no chão todo machucado.

- Draco!- gritou e correu até ele levantando-lhe a cabeça.- Draco...-sussurrou.

Ele se mexeu em seus braços e devagar abriu os olhos.

- Gina...Que bom te ver de novo...- gemeu.

- O que aconteceu?- ela passou a mão com calma no cabelo dele, que pela primeira vez ela via desarrumado.

- Gi, eu...Eu só queria...Queria dizer...- ele respirou fundo.

- Não fala Draco, poupe energias.Eu vou buscar ajuda.

- Não, - ele fez força para falar mais alto.- não me deixe.Gi...Desculpe-me.

- Shhh, está tudo bem agora, eu te encontrei, mas eu tenho que buscar ajuda.

- Gi, eu te amo...Desculpe-me...Por tudo o que eu te falei...

- Eu também te amo Draco.- ele sorriu fracamente e desmaiou em seus braços.

Ela entrou em pânico, ele não podia morrer, não agora, não assim...Levantou tão rápido quanto pode sem machuca-lo e saiu correndo, tinha que chamar ajuda.

Correu pelos corredores torcendo para encontrar alguém, mas não havia ninguém.Ao se aproximar da sala comunal da grifinória ouviu um riso então correu, falou a senha e pulou para dentro da sala falando.

- Harry, você precisa me ajudar, rápido.

Harry pulou e se distanciou de Mione, olhou para ver quem falava e viu Gina suja de até ela segurou seus ombros e perguntou.

- O que aconteceu Gi? Você esta ferida?

- Não Harry, mas você precisa vir comigo, tem alguém muito ferido!

Não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, pois a garota agarrou seu braço e correu pelos corredores puxando ele até uma porta lateral, saíram do castelo, Harry não entendia nada, ainda estava um pouco entorpecido pelo que acontecera minutos atrás, parecia não conseguir se concentrar.Chegaram a um lugar mais escondido e Harry voltou bruscamente a realidade.Havia um corpo estirado no até perto dele e só então percebeu que Mione os seguia, viu que quem estava no chão era Draco Malfoy e entendeu imediatamente a preocupação de Gina.Tirou o pulso dele, viu que a pulsação era fraca e descompassada.Mione, que estava agora ao seu lado, conjurou uma maca e os três o levaram para dentro.

Mione, Harry e Gina estavam no salão comunal, eram 3:00 da manhã e nenhum deles parecia ser capaz de dormir. Gina andava de um lado para o outro enquanto os outros estavam sentados a observando.Depois de alguns minutos, e passado o choque, Mione falou.

- Gina senta!- ela olhou séria para garota que parara de andar mas continuava de pé- Você pode me explicar porque tanta preocupação com o Malfoy?

- Não é com o Malfoy, - Gina tentou- é com a situação.

A morena olhou para ela com uma cara de quem não acreditou e falou:

- Claro, então porque você esta mal desde que ele sumiu?

- Não é bem assim...

- Ginevra Weasley!Não tente me enrolar!- agora ela parecia estranhamente nervosa já que segundos antes ela nem conseguia falar.

Gina olhou Harry, que olhou de volta com uma expressão de "você não pode enganar ela por muito tempo", então ela começou a falar.Falou sobre como eles começaram a namorar, como Harry descobriu, como brigavam e faziam as pazes, tudo.No final ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por ter falado tudo aquilo, então completou:

- Mione, por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado, não conte para o Rony!

A garota olhou para ela com uma cara estranha, como se pensasse no assunto, então ela abriu um sorriso e disse:

- É óbvio que eu não vou contar!Ele mataria a todos nós!

Então todos riram, sentindo-se livres pela primeira vez, sem segredos, ou quase sem segredos...

Nos dias que se seguiram Draco Malfoy foi mantido na enfermaria, já sem risco de morte, mas não totalmente recuperado.Gina sumia durante horas e Harry e Mione eram encarregados de inventar desculpas para Rony. O tempo passou e os N.I.E.M's finalmente chegaram, todos os alunos eram vistos estudando, tentando absorver alguma informação de ultima hora, qualquer um corria risco de vida se fizesse barulho enquanto andava pelos corredores.

- Eu não consigo absorver mais nada.- falou Rony se largando em uma cadeira e deixando um livro cair no chão.- Se eu estudar mais um pouco eu juro que vou morrer.

- Shhhhhh- alguém fez do outro lado da sala.

Ele simplesmente jogou o pescoço para trás e fechou os olhos.

Sonhou com a prova de transfiguração, o que era com certeza um pesadelo, e acordou as duas horas da manhã, sem conseguir dormir de novo.Ficou rolando na cama, simplesmente pensando naquela noite.Será que teriam se beijado?Jamais saberia.Mas, se tivessem se beijado, talvez ela tivesse agido como da primeira vez, talvez dessa vez ela não o perdoasse.Sentou-se na cama cansado de ficar deitado, levantou e desceu até o salão comunal.

Chegando lá se largou em uma poltrona, num estado meio dormindo, meio acordado.Viu o salão comunal desaparecer e então viu uma linda sala a sua frente. Sentiu um frio as suas costas e se virou rapidamente.Uma porta se abriu e entraram dois homens encapuzados, deu um passo para trás por extinto, mas seu corpo não se moveu.

Eles se curvaram a sua frente e começaram a falar:

- Nós a temos mestre, a encontramos sozinha nos jardins, ninguém vai desconfiar até amanhã.

- Ótimo, ótimo...Podem traze-la.

Um dos homens se levantou e andou para fora da sala.Dois minutos depois ele entrou novamente, com uma garota nos braços.Harry observou a garota, pequena, cabelos longos e...Vermelhos! Gina! Sentiu-se cair no chão, logo estava olhando Lord Voldemort nos olhos ao invés de estar vendo do seu ponto de vista.

Ele parecia conseguir vê-lo, então falou:

- Venha Harry, se você quer ver ela viva novamente...E não traga Dumbledore.

Levantou em um pulo da poltrona, estava a salvo novamente, dentro de Hogwarts, longe de Voldemort.Aquilo tinha sido verdadeiro?Ele realmente tinha Gina?Só havia um modo de saber.

Correu até seu dormitório e pegou sua vassoura, subiu até o dormitório do sexto ano, e viu, ela não estava lá!

Respirou fundo e saiu sem acordar ninguém, ela não estava no quarto, mas podia estar em qualquer outro lugar do castelo, eles haviam dito que a tinham pegado nos jardins, o que ela estaria fazendo lá?Uma idéia veio a sua cabeça, voltou ao seu dormitório e guardou sua firebolt, depois pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto, desceu até o salão comunal e falou tocando com a varinha no mapa:

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Começou a procurar por Gina em todo o mapa, mas não a encontrou, estava cada vez mais nervoso, não conseguia raciocinar direito, tinham levado Gina, a única pessoa com quem ele sabia que podia sempre contar, agora ele tinha ela...Notou uma coisa estranha, o pontinho de Draco Malfoy se mexia de um lado para o outro, como que impaciente, nos jardins.Vendo aquilo pelo menos descobriu o que Gina estava fazendo nos jardins.Pegou a capa e saiu da sala comunal, ignorando a Mulher Gorda que reclamava por ser acordada àquela hora.

Chegou no jardim ainda de olho no mapa, quando estava quase ao lado de Draco Malfoy tirou a capa e guardou-a na mochila.

- Malfoy.- o outro virou a cabeça, mas não levou um susto, parecia extremamente mal humorado.

- O que é Potter?

- Nada de importante, só queria saber se você esta aqui para se encontrar com a Gina.

- Por que o interesse?

- Simplesmente responda Malfoy.

- E se eu não quiser?- ele tinha um tom desafiador.

- Fale Malfoy!A vida dela está em perigo!

A face dele mudou completamente, de repente parecia preocupado, Harry nunca o vira assim, nunca o vira se preocupar com ninguém.

- A vida de quem Potter?

- De quem você acha?Da Gina óbvio!

- Onde ela está?

- Como eu vou saber...Achei que ela estava com você.- agora ele que provocava.

Viu o outro respirar fundo e falar:

- Sim, eu estou aqui esperando a Gina, que esta bastante atrasada.

- Ela não vai vir Malfoy, ele a pegou.

Draco sentou-se no chão com um movimento tão brusco que assustou Harry, mexia nos cabelos com raiva e murmurava coisas sem sentido...Na verdade Harry não entendia o que ele estava falando, por isso para ela não fazia sentido algum.Observou o garoto levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele, logo em seguida ele estava na sua frente de pé falando.

- Onde ele a levou Potter?Onde?

- Calma Malfoy! Eu não posso te dizer, mas não se preocupe, eu vou trazer ela de volta.- virou-se para ir embora, mas o outro segurou seu braço.

- Não ache que eu te deixar ir sozinho, agora não é sobre o que eu sinto por você ou você sente por mim, é sobre a Gina, e eu não vou deixar que você vá sozinho, porque, se você morrer nas mãos do Lord, tem que ter outra pessoa para levar ela para casa.

Harry olhou para ele e viu preocupação verdadeira em seus olhos, se ainda tivesse duvidas sobre o que ele sentia por Gina todas elas acabariam depois daquilo.

- Daqui a dez minutos aqui, traga sua vassoura.

- Certo.

Então os dois correram cada um para sua sala comunal, juntando coragem para o que iriam enfrentar.

Harry desceu do quarto com uma mochila nas costas e sua firebolt na mão, já estava quase alcançando a saída quando ouviu uma voz.

- Harry?Onde você está indo?

- Volte pra cama Mione.- virou-se e deu de cara com a garota que estava toda vestida, como se fosse sair.

- Aonde você vai Harry?

- Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa.

- Como assim?

- Eu não tenho tempo para explicar...

- Tem alguma coisa ver com a Gina?

Ele olhou para ela espantado, como ela podia saber?Será que ele tinha aparecido para ela também?

- Ela não esta na cama...Então eu pensei que ela poderia estar com o Malfoy...Ai quando eu vi que ela estava demorando eu decidi ir atrás dela, o que esta acontecendo Harry?

Ele olhou fundo naqueles olhos cor de mel e não pode dizer não, contou para ela o que vira, e onde estava indo, mas sempre deixando claro que não queria a ajuda dela.Já tinha a vida de uma pessoa importante para ele em jogo, não podia suportar mais uma.

- Você não pode ir sozinho Harry!- ela se aproximava perigosamente dele.

- O Malfoy vai comigo.

- Pior ainda.- agora o nariz dela quase se encostava ao dele.

- Mione, eu realmente tenho que ir.

- Me deixe ir com você Harry.- ela tocou no cabelo dele e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.- Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você.

O nariz dela tocou o seu e ele não resistiu, juntou os lábios devagar, como que em uma despedida, sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo rosto dela.

- Por favor.- ela falou com a testa encostada na dele -Se qualquer coisa acontecer a você eu morro.

Engoliu seco e olhou fundo naqueles olhos que tanto amava, fez um sinal de sim quase imperceptível com a cabeça e ela foi buscar suas coisas.Agora estava feito, colocara em perigo o amor de sua vida.

Desceram as escadas em silencio, ao chegarem no lugar combinado encontraram um Malfoy bastante impaciente.

- Até que enfim Potter...O que ela esta fazendo aqui?

- Ela vai com a gente Malfoy.

- Tipico...

Os três montaram em suas vassouras(Mione na vassoura do Rony) e deixaram os terrenos da escola rumo a Mansão Riddle.

Harry não sabia como, mas parecia conhecer o caminho.Talvez fosse sua determinação, tudo o que mais desejava naquele momento era encontrar Gina, salva-la, não se importava com o perigo que corria.Olhou pelo canto do olho para sua esquerda, ela estava lá, com ele. Por um momento se sentiu feliz, ela realmente se importava com ele, talvez eles até mesmo tivessem uma chance. Toda sua esperança e felicidade desapareceram tão rápido quanto tinham aparecido, agora podia ver a casa, podia até mesmo sentir o outro impaciente, sabia que não tinha mais volta.

Pousaram suas vassouras um pouco afastadas da casa, com certeza não seria bom serem vistos, óbvio que Voldemort sabia que ele estava ali, ele podia senti-lo, assim como Harry.

Não falaram nada por alguns minutos, então Harry começou a sussurrar rápido seu plano, não tinham tempo a perder.

Harry andou pelo jardim novamente bem cuidado da casa dos Riddle, respirava pesadamente, sabia o que aconteceria, Voldemort estaria esperando por ele, e dessa vez ele não teria para onde fugir. Bateu receosamente na porta, seus pensamentos estavam confusos, mas algo sempre voltava a sua mente, _seria essa a batalha final?_

N/A: Oi!

Nossa faz muito tempo que eu não posto! Desculpa!

Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão lendo a fic, e que continuaram lendo mesmo depois de eu demorar pra postar das outras vezes, e as pessoas que estão lendo agora, porque dessa vez eu me superei, eu nunca tinha demorado tanto pra postar...

Devo acrescentar que a culpa não foi totalmente minha, eu terminei esse capitulo quando estava sem internet, então eu não pude postar, e ai a espera se alongou...ehheheheh

Queria agradecer a Felipe Potter, Cleber Knies e Ane Malfoy pelos comentários.

Principalmente eu queria agradecer a duas pessoas, a Ane Malfoy, que sempre tem idéias que me inspiram, e o Felipe Potter, que nunca me deixou desistir, mesmo quando eu estava convencida que a fic estava uma porcaria, beijos especiais para os dois!

Beijos pra todos que estão lendo e que esperaram pelo novo capitulo.

PS: COMENTEM!


	12. O que vem depois

A porta se abriu com um barulho, Harry entrou na casa já com a varinha na mão, estava pronto para qualquer coisa, menos para o que aconteceu. Um homem encapuzado chegou perto dele e o guiou para uma sala ampla e confortável, e como se não fosse o suficiente ofereceu-se para pegar algo pro outro beber. O garoto estava pasmo, mas ainda assim se manteve alerta, algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo ali, e ele não achava que era coisa boa.

Rodou várias vezes ao redor de si mesmo, esperava surpreender algum ataque a qualquer segundo, mas nada acontecia. Sentiu-se confuso mais uma vez, qual era exatamente o motivo daquilo? Era a mesma sala que ele vira em seu sonho com apenas algumas mudanças, como uma lareira acesa e uma grande mesa cheia de comida.

Ouviu um barulho de uma porta e se virou agilmente para ver quem estava entrando, ainda com a varinha em punho encarou Voldemort, que parecia estranhamente feliz em vê-lo.

Deu um passo para frente, ainda encarando o seu oponente que o encarava de volta, mas com um sorriso doentio no rosto.

- Harry Potter! -falou levantando as mãos como que se pedisse um abraço- Que honra tê-lo aqui, em minha humilde casa!

- Onde está ela Voldemort? Onde está Gina?

- Que falta de educação rapaz! -os olhos dele se estreitaram -Seus pais não lhe ensinaram bons modos?

Harry respirou fundo, o homem a sua frente ainda ria, enfrentava Harry com um olhar debochado, como que se duvidasse que o garoto podia fazer algo contra ele. Harry queria provar que podia, mas não achou prudente, Gina estava em algum lugar dentro da casa, a mercê dos seguidores dele, além dos comensais que com certeza estavam prontos para atacar Harry ao menor movimento de sua varinha.

- Não responder as perguntas é uma falta de educação tremenda garoto, mas ficar apontando uma varinha para seu anfitrião é pior ainda. - ele andou até a mesa e se sentou em uma ponta -Sente-se, vamos comer alguma coisa e resolver isso como pessoas civilizadas.

Harry sentiu algo o empurrando para a mesa, e constatou que era aquele mesmo comensal que o recepcionara na entrada. Sentou-se na mesa, colocando a varinha em seu colo, mas ainda a segurando com uma das mãos.

Três elfos domésticos entraram na sala, todos trazendo bandejas de comida, então eles serviram os dois homens e saíram silenciosamente. Voldemort cortou um pedaço de carne e comeu sem tirar os olhos de Harry, que não tinha a menor vontade de comer, ainda mais alguma coisa que o outro tinha mandado preparar.

- Não vai comer? Está delicioso! - o queixo de Harry teimava em cair, Voldemort o tratava como um velho amigo ou então um parceiro de negócios.

- Não estou com fome.- respondeu com os dentes cerrados, olhava a toda hora para a porta de onde o outro havia entrado, algo lhe dizia que Gina estava lá, algo lhe dizia que aquilo seria pior do que ele podia imaginar, e que Voldemort era mais louco do que aparentava.

- Coma algo!- aquilo soou como uma ordem e não um pedido, e Harry estava pronto para recusar novamente quando aquele mesmo comensal começou a andar em sua direção. Hesitou por um momento, mas então cortou um pequeno pedaço de carne e colocou na boca, era muito tarde para comer algo assim, mas o outro não parecia se importar.

Sorriu triunfante quando viu o garoto levar o garfo a boca, mas em nenhum momento parou de comer.

Harry comeu aquilo e nada mais, estava mais confuso do que nunca, queria ver Gina, ter certeza que estava bem. Por alguns momentos pensou se aquilo não seria mais uma encenação de Voldemort, se Gina não estava na verdade na escola, perdida em algum corredor ou esperando por Malfoy nos jardins. A possibilidade foi varrida, não a vira no Mapa do Maroto, e até mesmo Hermione havia sentido sua falta, então aquilo não era possível.

Olhou mais uma vez para a porta, a sensação de que ela estava lá crescendo a cada instante, imaginou se conseguiria chegar até a porta, provavelmente não. Apertou a varinha em sua mão, talvez se atacasse o comensal que estava na sala, e então corresse como nunca antes conseguisse, mas essa idéia foi deixada de lado, não tin ah uma plano, se não conseguisse talvez fosse morto no caminho, e mesmo que conseguisse tinha certeza que encontraria muitas outras coisas além de Gina atrás daquela porta.

Abruptamente a porta que olhava fixamente a minutos se escancarou, e um comensal passou por ela, se dirigindo diretamente a Voldemort, falou algo em seu ouvido que fez com que ele desse um grande sorriso e depois se retirou. Harry entro em pânico por um segundo, teriam eles descoberto Malfoy e Mione? Mas então ele se levantou, seguido prontamente por Harry e parou perto da porta, falando:

- Nossa convidada especial está pronta Sr Potter!

Harry olhou confuso para a porta, e ficou meio pasmo ao ver quem passava por ela. Gina usava um vestido preto que ia mais ou menos até seus joelhos e tinha os cabelos soltos.

Harry tentou dar um passo em direção a ela para ver se estava bem e ter certeza se ela era ou então se estava sobre a influencia da Impérius, mas não pode se mexer foi segurado e soltou um ganido pela força do apertão em seu braço.

Gina virou rapidamente olhando em seus olhos, e ele pode ver um brilho nos olhos da garota, eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Deixe-a ir Voldemort! Esse assunto é entre nós dois!

Voldemort se aproximou da garota e pousou a mão levemente em seu ombro, a garota apertou os dentes, segurando as lágrimas.

- Eu não posso deixa-la ir, - ele passou a mão levemente pelo rosto da garota, que começou a chorar silenciosamente -não posso perde-la novamente.

Harry não entendia porque ela não reagia, não o empurrava ou então beliscava seu braço, qualquer coisa! Mas então sentiu a ponta de uma varinha encostar levemente em suas costas, o contato durou um segundo ou menos, mas um calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo.

- Não a machuque, por favor! Deixe-a ir, eu fico no lugar dela!

- Machuca-la? Por que eu faria isso?- agora ele estava com o braço atrás do corpo da garota, com a mão fazendo carinho em seu ombro.- Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa contra ela Potter, já contra você...

Ele se mexeu rapidamente colocando a mão dentro das vestes, Harry tinha certeza que seria inevitável levar qualquer que fosse a maldição, mas para a total surpresa dele Gina foi mais rápida e se jogou encima do homem, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Harry aproveitou o momento de distração do comensal a suas costas e jogou uma maldição para desacordá-lo, então trancou a porta e soltou faíscas roxas no ar.

Olhou para frente e viu Gina ainda embolada com Voldemort, tentando tirar a varinha dele pela força física. Gina podia ser bem forte quando queria, mas isso não queria dizer que o outro também não era. Ele se desvencilhou dela e se pôs de pé em um segundo, encarando Harry.

- Veja o que você faz com a minha casa! é só você chegar que tudo parece virar de cabeça para baixo!- esbravejou ele segurando Gina pelo braço.

- Você está me machucando!- gemeu ela tentando bater nele, que se recusava a soltá-la.

- Solte-a Voldemort! -Harry apontava a varinha para ele, mas não tinha uma mira certa, o homem ficava se mexendo, colocando Gina na sua frente às vezes.

O homem mostrou os dentes como um animal selvagem e segurou a garota na sua frente com a varinha apontada para Harry.

- Você vai me atacar assim Potter? - ele tinha um tom arfante, como se esperasse por isso a tanto tempo quanto o mundo é mundo- Vai arriscar a vida da Gina?

Harry hesitou, com certeza o maior erro de sua vida, Voldemort jogou-o contra a parede com um movimento da varinha e Harry perdeu a varinha.

Vasculhou o aposento com os olhos a procura de sua única chance de sobrevivência, mas simplesmente não conseguia achar. Ouviu um grito e se virou imediatamente para onde estava Gina.

A garota estava no chão e encarava o outro, que gritava com ela e lhe apontava a varinha perigosamente. Levantou-se e viu sua varinha em um canto da sala, correu e no meio do caminho foi visto, se jogou no chão para tentar alcança-la, e bem no momento que Voldemort lhe atacou ele fez um feitiço de proteção.

Gina se encolhera em um canto e olhava a cena aterrorizada, meio petrificada.

Os olhos de Voldemort brilhavam de fúria, e Harry sentiu uma coisa crescer dentro dele, sentiu-se aterrorizado quando o outro voltou a ataca-lo e se jogou no chão, sentindo seu braço doer, esquivou-se de alguns outros feitiços e então jogou um feitiço qualquer na direção do outro, que também se esquivou, Voldemort estava claramente em vantagem sobre ele, precisava de uma estratégia, foi acertado no pé e soltou um grito de dor. Levantou-se e voltou a encarar o outro que gargalhava.

Olhou Gina pelo canto do olho e viu que ela saíra de seu estado de pânico, e parecia ter percebido exatamente o que Harry tinha percebido a pouco tempo, olhou para Voldemort que o atacava novamente e se jogou no chão para fugir do feitiço.

Harry viu um borrão preto se jogar no chão e depois um corpo cair inerte e quando olhou para acena viu Gina apontando a varinha do comensal caído para Voldemort, que se encontrava caído no chão, meio atordoado.

Levantou-se rapidamente e conjurou cordas anti aparatação para prende-lo e olhou para o lado, onde Gina estava parecendo pregada no chão, como se não acreditasse no que tinha feito. Chutou a varinha do outro para longe e abraçou a garota, que retribuiu o gesto levemente, sua respiração era lenta e Harry sentiu uma lágrima contra seu pescoço, quando se separou dela viu seus olhos vermelhos e um sorriso gigante em seu rosto.

Os dois pularam alto quando ouviram uma batida forte na porta, e depois outra. Andaram para trás receosos, quanto tempo àquela porta resistiria? Não tinham idéia, seguraram as varinhas tremulas na frente e ficaram esperando. Depois de alguns minutos a porta se escancarou e por ela passaram duas pessoas parecendo bastante machucadas e cansadas.

Harry encarou Mione com uma expressão de alívio, eles tinham conseguido!

Gina jogou a varinha no chão e correu para os braços de Draco, que a abraçou com toda a força. Harry observava a cena tão compenetrado com um sorriso no rosto que quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando Mione se jogou encima dele dando urros de alegria e chorando.

- Calma assim você me machuca!

- Desculpa Harry, você esta bem? - ela olhou o pé dele e levou a mão à boca - O que aconteceu aqui Harry, isso está horrível, eu nem sei como você consegue andar!

- Muito obrigado Mione!

Ela deu uma risada e o abraçou mais uma vez, então se virou e andou até Voldemort, que ainda parecia meio grogue.

- O que vocês fizeram com ele?- pediu mexendo nele com o pé, receosa.

- Foi a Gina, não sei exatamente o que ela fez...- ele olhou para o lado e os outros dois estavam se beijando, então voltou a falar -Acho que é melhor nós perguntarmos depois...

- É...- ela se sentou no chão um pouco afastava do corpo do outro e deixou sua cabeça pender um pouco para trás -Nossa, que noite...

- Pois é...Vocês conseguiram acabar com os comensais?

- Sim, você sabe, o Malfoy é um grande duelista, ele derrubava um atrás do outro...Ele parecia bem furioso também...

Ouviram um resmungo vindo de um pouco a frente e se aproximaram vendo que Voldemort voltava aos poucos a consciência.

- Maldito!- esbravejou assim que viu Harry -Você não pode me tirar tudo o que eu quero assim!

- Não? Observe-me...

Nesse momento Voldemort urrou e uma luz verde tomou conta da sala e Mione foi atirada contra a parede. Harry correu em direção a ela e viu que sua respiração era fraca e que ela ficava cada vez mais pálida.

- Agora você sabe o que é sentir a pessoa que você ama cada vez mais longe de você.- falou Voldemort olhando para Gina que era segurada por Draco para não correr e bater nele.

Harry naõ saberia dizer o que era aquilo que tomou conta de seu corpo naquele momento, raiva, fúria, tristeza, uma mistura que pesou em seu coração mais do qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse sentido, levantou sua varinha e gritou um feitiço que nem sabia se existia e no momento seguinte Voldemort não passava de um monte de cinzas.

Caiu exausto no chão e rastejou lentamente até Hermione, caindo desmaiado ao seu lado.

* * *

Harry se mexeu devagar, sua cabeça doía como nunca e seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas. Abriu um dos olhos com calma, sentindo uma luz fraca, que agrediu seu olho acostumado com o escuro. Piscou algumas vezes e reconheceu o lugar, mais uma vez estava na enfermaria do colégio, o lugar onde passara grande parte do ano, ou até mesmo de sua vida escolar. 

Tentou se sentar, mas mal conseguiu se mexer antes de sentir uma dor quase insuportável que o fez deitar novamente. Resmungou algo que soou como um "alguém" bem estranho, mas pelo jeito foi ouvido, pois alguns segundos depois a enfermeira passava pelas cortinas e o encarava com um grande sorriso.

- Que bom que o senhor acordou Sr Potter!- ela tinha um sorriso maternal no rosto, algo que Harry havia visto poucas vezes.

- O que aconteceu? -lembrava-se levemente do que acontecera depois de Voldemort atacar Mione, mas não o suficiente para entender porque sentia tanta dor.

- O senhor fez um esforço muito grande para lançar um feitiço, foi bastante eficiente, mas mesmo assim acabou com suas forças, esses últimos dias foram bastante difíceis, o senhor tem uma aversão bem grande a poções de cura, mesmo quando está desacordado.

Harry riu um pouco e então pareceu lembrar de algo, estava meio mole e sua mente parecia funcionar mais devagar do que normalmente, mas sabia que tinha algo errado.

- E Mione, ela está bem? -tinha uma urgência na voz que foi percebida pela enfermeira.

- A Srta Granger foi levada para St Mungus, seu estado era crítico quando chegou aqui, mas lá eles conseguiram reanima-la e tratar dela. Logo ela estará comemorando com o senhor, não se preocupe.

Harry sorriu e sentiu a dor de seu corpo se esvair, tinha acabado, aquela maldita guerra tinha acabado, finalmente conseguiria ter um pouco de paz.

- Quando eu vou poder sair dessa cama?

- Logo...- falou a enfermeira soltando uma risada - Mas você tem que se cuidar, se tudo correr bem você poderá sair daqui em alguns dias.

Deitou-se devagar e adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto, não via a hora de sair dali, de rever todos, de poder finalmente festejar a morte de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Draco chegou ao Ministério da Magia acompanhado por Dumbledore, jamais pensara que assistiria aos julgamentos dos comensais sem ser um deles, pelo menos não até se apaixonar por Gina. Sentiu uma mão apertar a sua e viu a namorada o encarando com um sorriso no rosto, devolveu o sorriso para ela, ainda escondendo sua preocupação. 

Chegaram na frente de uma sala e Gina se despediu dele, com um beijo e um sussurro de "Tudo vai dar certo", sorriu para ela e arrumou sua roupa, tudo tinha que dar certo.

Entrou na sala e viu muitos bruxos reunidos e uma cadeira com correntes para prender pés e mãos, respirou fundo e se dirigiu a uma das cadeiras laterais, enquanto Dumbledore ia se sentar perto do Ministro. Passaram-se cerca de vinte minutos antes que as portas do outro lado abrissem e por lá passassem quatro aurores segurando uma mulher que se debatia loucamente e gritava que eles pagariam por aquilo. Quando ela foi finalmente presa na cadeira Draco pode ver os olhos de sua tia, Bellatrix parecia mais louca do que em qualquer das outras vezes que ele a havia visto, seus cabelos estavam emaranhados e ela mostrava os dentes para a platéia, seus olhos cruzaram com os de Draco por um momento e ela se debateu mais ainda, gritando traidor em alto e bom som.

Fudge bateu com um martelo na mesa a sua frente e ela olhou para ele, com os olhos brilhando.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para o julgamento de Bellatrix Lestrange, acusada de tortura, assassinato...

Enquanto ele listava seus crimes Bellatrix gargalhava, como se ele estivesse contando a piada mais engraçada do mundo, ela encarava a todos e ria cada vez mais, chegando ao topo de sua insanidade. Ela se debatia cada vez mais na cadeira, e Draco teve medo que ela conseguisse se desprender, ela parecia louca o suficiente para aquilo.

Depois de alguns minutos Bellatrix encontro novamente seus olhos, mas dessa vez não desviou o olhar, sustentou-o enquanto parecia fazer força para passar algo para Draco, que respirava com dificuldade enquanto as pessoas iam dizendo qual era seu veredicto para a mulher ali, aquela mulher que apesar de estar sendo condenada a prisão perpétua ria como uma louca, que às vezes comentava algo sobre como matara alguém da família de um presente, aquela mulher fria e insana.

O julgamento não durou uma hora, logo ela foi novamente retirada da cadeira e voltou a se debater para o desespero dos aurores, que mesmo estando em maioria mal conseguiam segurá-la.

- O Lord das Trevas vai voltar, e então vocês sentirão sua fúria! - gritava ela ao ser arrastada para fora do tribunal.

Fudge esperou alguns minutos para que todos voltassem a ficar em silêncio e então começou a falar novamente, com uma cara e um tom de desgosto.

- Há uma semana atrás foi apresentado a esse tribunal um pedido para que um comensal da morte e uma cúmplice dele cumprissem suas penas em sua casa sobre a guarda de seu filho, que foi uma peça importantíssima para a derrota de Vocês-Sabem-Quem.- ele observou a platéia e viu algumas caras de desgosto - Depois de analisarmos o caso e de conversarmos com o possível guardião e algumas testemunhas decidimos a favor do pedido.

Algumas pessoas vaiaram, outras soltaram exclamações indignadas e Draco deu um pequeno sorriso de alívio e então o Ministro continuou.

- Lucio Malfoy e Narcisa Malfoy ficarão sob a guarda de Draco Malfoy, que será responsabilizado por qualquer coisa que eles venham a fazer. Serão feitos feitiços de obediência e eles deverão se apresentar uma vez por mês no Ministério da Magia até o fim de suas penas.

Draco se levantou e deixou a sala sobre alguns olhares de ódio de parentes das pessoas que seu pai havia torturado ou matado, ou os dois, sabia que eles provavelmente prefeririam que ele passasse a vida toda na cadeia ao invés de em sua casa, e Draco concordava com eles em alguns momentos, mas ainda assim não podia deixá-lo na cadeia. Não com sua mãe junto, ela não fizera nada a não ser amar demais, e sabia que ela só sairia daquele lugar se seu pai fosse junto, então Draco se vira obrigado a pedir a guarda dos dois.

Andou até o elevador e foi encontrar com Gina, que estava na sala de seu pai, no minúsculo armário onde era a seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

* * *

Harry andava devagar pelos corredores da escola, eram os últimos dias de aula e os alunos passavam a maior parte do tempo nos jardins, já que os professores já não davam exatamente aulas, simplesmente tiravam as duvidas dos alunos e falavam sobre as profissões que eles poderiam seguir. Mione não voltara ainda, e Harry passava a maior parte do tempo sendo cumprimentado por todos, onde quer que passasse, por isso passava muito tempo meio escondido nos jardins, ou então em sua cama, não se sentia livre como achava que se sentiria quando tudo acabasse, sentia um vazio no peito, não pelo risco de ser atacado a qualquer instante ter acabado, mas sim porque agora não sabia exatamente o que faria, passara a vida toda, pelo menos desde que começara a escola, se preparando para aquele momento em que o futuro seria decidido, e agora esse momento passara e ele não sabia exatamente o que faria. Agora que tinha completado sua jornada o que vinha a seguir? Outros desafios? Novos bruxos que desejavam o poder e que chegavam perto de tê-lo? Isso ele tentaria impedir que acontecesse, com certeza. 

Levantou da cama e olhou o relógio, eram quatro horas da tarde e o sol estava quente do lado de fora do colégio, nos últimos dias parecia que até o tempo estava comemorando, calor durante o dia todo, perfeito para simplesmente ficar sem fazer nada na beira do lago e a noite uma brisa fresca, para que pudessem descansar bem para o outro dia. Andou até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido antes de descer para os jardins e aproveitar o sol, os pensamentos ficaram na cama, junto com uma chave, a chave de sua nova casa, a chave de sua nova vida.

Entrou no trem acompanhado por Rony, ele estava estranhamente mais simpático com Harry nos últimos dias, mas Harry sentia alguma coisa estranha quando o outro falava com ele, uma certa falsidade.

Durante toda a viagem de volta para Londres os dois mal conversaram, Harry estava muito nervoso, sabia que Mione estaria na estação, não vira ela desde aquele dia. Sentia saudades e uma felicidade imensa só de pensar em poder vê-la novamente. Lançava olhares um pouco nervosos para Rony, se perguntava se ele sabia o que acontecera naquela noite? Nem mesmo Harry sabia direito o que acontecera na verdade. Sabia que depois que ele desmaiara Malfoy tinah tentado reanima-lo várias vezes, mas que não tivera sucesso. Então, Gina contara para ele, Dumbledore entrou na sala onde eles estavam, seguido por várias pessoas da Ordem e foi então que ele foi levado para a enfermaria e Mione para o hospital. Aparentemente Rony acordara e não vira Harry em sua cama, então percebera que sua vassoura não estava no lugar e achara uma carta apressada de Mione, que contava o que tinha acontecido, e pedia para que ele chamasse Dumbledore se eles não tivessem voltado até a hora que ele achasse a carta. Mione era sempre prevenida, talvez os dois estivessem mortos se não fosse por ela.

O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade e ele sentiu seu coração querer pular para fora, respirou fundo para normalizar a respiração, sorriu para o nada e começou a pegar suas coisas, saindo rapidamente do trem e logo encontrando um par de olhos castanhos o encarando. Largou suas coisas no chão quando viu ela correndo até ele, a garota se pendurou em seu pescoço e abraçou apertado, e ele se sentiu feliz como nunca.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, ele ouvindo ela chorar baixinho e segurando as lágrimas que queria sair de seus olhos. Viu Rony vir em sua direção e cutucar Mione, mostrando mais uma vez que sabia ser bem inconveniente, então a garota o abraçou e falou.

- Você podia me esperar lá fora Ron? Eu preciso conversar com o Harry.

Harry sentiu uma coisa estranha, algo no tom dela. Sua respiração se acelerou um pouco novamente enquanto via o outro se afastando arrastando sua mala pela passagem para o mundo trouxa.

Quando a garota se virou novamente para ele sentiu uma vontade incrível de beijá-la, mas se segurou por um motivo que nem ele sabia.

Quando eu te vejo

Espero teu beijo

Não sinto vergonha

Apenas desejo

A garota fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas ele colocou a mão em seus lábios para que ela parasse, de repente não queria mais ouvir a voz dela, parecia adivinhar o que ela diria, e não queria ouvir, não estava pronto para ouvir.

Minha boca encosta

Em tua boca que treme

Meus olhos eu fecho

Mas os teus estão abertos

Aproximou-se dela devagar e juntou seus lábios num beijo calmo, acariciando o rosto dela com uma das mãos e segurando-se para não começar a chorar. Aquilo era tão difícil, era quase pior do que um crucio, era uma dor que vinha de dentro, que fazia tão mal que ele achava que podia desmaiar a qualquer instante. Tinha os olhos fechados quando eles se separaram, queria perpetuar aquele momento, não queria vê-la partir.

Esse foi um beijo de despedida

Que se dá uma vez só na vida

Que explica tudo sem brigas

E clareia o mais escuro dos dias

Abriu os olhos devagar, sem querer desfazer o momento, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e a mão dela estava depositada em seu rosto, assim como a dele estava no rosto dela. Encararam-se por quase um minuto e então ela fez menção de falar novamente, mas ele não deixou, tudo estava explicado, tudo estava resolvido. Foi nesse silencio que ela se encaminhou para a saída da estação. Harry a viu ir embora, sumindo na parede e só então deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava sozinho. Pegou um carrinho e colocou seu malão e suas coisas encima. Tio Valter deveria estar bastante nervoso, se é que não tinha ido embora. Limpou o rosto e se dirigiu a parede onde a vira desaparecer, esperava não encontrá-la novamente, foi embora dali para não voltar mais, deixou para trás sua esperança, seu amor e seu coração partido.

N/A: Olá vocês! Eu sei que eu demorei de novo pra postar, desculpem...Mas aqui está mais um lindo capítulo dessa fic que foi a primeira que eu cheguei tão longe...

Me desculpem pela parte da batalha final, eu simplesmente não tenho aquela coisa para escrever batalhas, elas sempre saem meia boca, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado mesmo assim.

Bom, esse pode ser o fim da fic! Sim, mas isso é com vocês, deixem reviews e me digam se vocês querem que eu continue ou se assim ta bom mesmo, um final meio trágico...

A segunda parte está arquitetada e pode ser escrita, então é só vocês me dizerem se vocês querem ler ela!

Eu queria agradecer a Laura, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, mione03, Murilo Black, Felipe Potter, Ane Malfoy e PoNTaS pelas reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Bom, acho que é isso, vamos ver qual é o veredicto de vocês!

Beijos


	13. Here Without You

Harry se mexeu incomodado na cama, não conseguia pegar no sono, na verdade fazia dias que não dormia de verdade. Não conseguia tirar ela de sua cabeça. Mesmo depois de tantas promessas que a esqueceria, mesmo depois de tentar tanto, ainda era ela que tomava conta de seus pensamentos à noite.

Sentiu a pessoa ao seu lado se mexer, não queria que ela acordasse, então resolveu ficar quieto. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, a imagem dela na sua frente novamente, mas dessa vez não abriu os olhos, simplesmente contemplou-a. Não a via a algum tempo, desde a festa de dois anos da morte de Voldemort, ela tinha ido com Rony, óbvio.

Esse pensamento fez com que abrisse os olhos, tinha se distanciado de seus amigos, não falava com eles, nem chegava perto, aquela coisa que sentia quando via os dois juntos quase o matava, então achava mais seguro se manter longe.

As coisas tinham mudado tanto nos últimos tempos, sua maior ambição, tornar-se um auror, tinha virado um fardo em sua vida desde que Rony se juntara a sua equipe, e esse era o único motivo de ter largado seu emprego. Dissera a todos que estava saindo, pois não sentia mais empolgação com o trabalho, porque precisava de outros tipos de desafios. Essa fora a melhor mentira que arranjara para contar, agora estava estudando, esperava trabalhar em Hogwarts, mas no momento dava aulas de defesa pessoal para alguns bruxos. Ele gostava bastante daquilo, apesar de não apresentar nenhuma dificuldade para ele.

Na verdade só fazia aquilo para que não dissessem que ele não fazia nada da vida, dava aula só três vezes por semana, tornara-se um ser da noite, dormia normalmente durante o dia, e só quando o cansaço tomava seu corpo e seus olhos já não agüentavam ficar abertos. Para ele ficar inconsciente era a pior coisa do mundo, sempre tinha sonhos que ele não queria ter e sempre acordava triste, ou agitado. Odiava não conseguir controlar sua própria mente, muitas vezes se julgava um incompetente por isso, mas logo era lembrado que ninguém conseguia controlar seu subconsciente.

Sentiu uma mão pousar em sua barriga e um corpo se aproximar levemente do seu, colocou a mão no cabelo da mulher e ficou olhando para o nada com a visão desfocada.

A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face

Cem dias me fizeram mais velho desde a ultima vez que vi seu lindo rosto

A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

Mil mentiras me fizeram mais frio e eu não acho que possa olhar para isto do mesmo jeito.

But all the miles that separated

Mas todas as milhas que separavam

They disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face

Elas desapareceram agora quando estou sonhando com seu rosto.

Tinha gravado em sua mente cada encontro com Hermione, cada movimento e palavra. Olhando para trás não entendia o que tinha feito naquele dia na estação King's Cross. Não conseguira fazer nada na realidade, naquele dia seu coração havia sido arrancado de seu peito. Chorara tanto nas semanas que se seguiram àquele dia que hoje já não se sentia capaz de chorar, suas lágrimas haviam secado, não havia sobrado nem uma em sua alma.

Sempre que a via sentia um misto de emoções tão grande que não julgava seguro falar com ela, acenava para ela e a observava durante todo o tempo, mas simplesmente não falava com ela, sabia que sentiria mais uma vez a dor de perde-la quando ela fosse embora com os braços de outro homem enlaçados em sua cintura.

Piscou algumas vezes, sentiu um mal estar imenso, mas não se mexeu, continuou parado observando o nada, com a mente a milhares de quilômetros de seu quarto.

Sua vida era resumida a poucas pessoas, mantivera o contato com Gina, sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que estava ao seu lado sempre que ele precisava de um ombro amigo, que sempre falava as coisas certas, que estava sempre lutando para tira-lo de casa. Sentia-se mal porque sabia que não estava sempre lá por ela, mesmo que ela sempre dissesse que isso era besteira, que ele era seu melhor amigo. Ela tivera uma grande briga com os Weasley logo que eles descobriram que o que ela tinha com o Malfoy não era algo passageiro, Harry se retirara do convívio da família ao tomar o lado da garota, sentia que isso era só uma desculpa, mas não deixava que qualquer um desconfiasse. Gina fora morar com Louise, que se tornara sua grande amiga depois da guerra, as duas eram praticamente inseparáveis. Mas Harry sabia que elas estavam prestes a se separar, Gina anunciara para os dois em um pequeno café no centro de Londres que estava grávida, e que ela e Draco, como ela insistia que Harry o chamasse, tinham decidido ir morar juntos. Louise fizera uma cara triste no primeiro momento por perder sua companheira, mas logo se animou ao ouvir que, se quisesse, seria a madrinha do bebê.

A casa que os dois iam morar não ficava longe da casa dos Malfoy, em Wiltshire, e ficava bem ao lado da casa de Harry, que ouvia desde cedo os barulhos da reforma, mas não ia reclamar, na verdade sentia-se muito bem com aquilo, algo lhe dizia que era isso que precisava para retomar sua vida, Gina indo morar perto dele seria como uma benção.

A garota dissera também, meio receosa, que tentaria falar com sua família mais uma vez, que tentaria fazer as pazes com eles, que queria que sua mãe visse seu netinho ou netinha crescer e se tornar uma pessoa incrível, apesar de ela desconfiar que Draco não descansaria enquanto seu filho não entrasse na sonserina.

Sorriu para o nada ao imaginar Draco como pai, eles tinham uma boa convivência agora, não eram melhores amigos, mas conversavam durante bastante tempo se estivessem no mesmo ambiente, e tinham descoberto vários interesses em comum, mas ainda assim não conseguia imaginar ele cuidando de uma criança, parecia uma coisa tão irreal.

Não pode deixar de pensar se um dia teria um filho, queria muito, mas simplesmente não conseguia encontrar alguém com quem quisesse ter um filho. Sabia que seria muito difícil se não tentasse conhecer uma mulher, conhecer realmente ao invés de ficar com ela por alguns dias e depois descartar. Louise dizia que ele fazia isso, pois já tinha as mulheres de sua vida, ela e Gina, e que seu subconsciente sabia que ele não precisava de mais alguém para incomoda-lo e mandar nele. Ele rira junto com ela e Gina depois do comentário, mas considerava que podia ser verdade, se você já tem duas mulheres que dão opinião em tudo em sua vida simplesmente não precisa de mais uma pra fazer a mesma coisa.

Desculpas, desculpas e desculpas. Era só isso que arrumava durante suas noites em claro, além de várias duvidas. Já tinha encontrado a mulher com quem queria ter filhos, o problema era que ela não o queria, que ela estava com outra pessoa, que não o via como mais do que uma amigo distante ou então o herói que salvou o mundo mágico.

Mexeu-se levemente na cama, queria que a outra continuasse dormindo, mas sentia-se mal acomodado. Mudou levemente de posição e a mulher se afastou, virando para o outro lado um pouco encolhida na cama, pegou o cobertor e arrumou encima dela, então deito-se e fechou os olhos, desejando que o sono chegasse logo.

I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind

Estou aqui sem você amor, mas você continua a única na minha mente solitária

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos

And tonight it's only you and me

E esta noite é só você e eu

Sentiu o escuro aumentado com seus olhos fechados e aos poucos mergulhou em sua mente, imagens pulando a sua frente. Voltou aquela noite, a última vez que a vira. Ela usava um vestido bege tomara que caia, ele podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo conforme ela respirava, ficou hipnotizado ao reconhecer o colar que ela usava, por alguns segundos sentiu-se tão bem como nunca. O colar que ele lhe dera acompanhava seu peito nas subidas e decidas, e ele quase pode sentir como se fosse ele que estivesse tocando aquela pele ao invés daquela jóia fria. Sorriu tanto aquela noite que muitas pessoas estranharam, estavam acostumadas a vê-lo sério, sempre meio aéreo.

Naquela noite se atrevera a chegar perto dela, sentou-se numa mesa vizinha e ficou observando, travava uma luta com ele mesmo, uma parte queria convida-la para dançar a outra queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Jantou conversando educadamente com seus companheiros de mesa e lançando vários olhares para o grupo ao lado, que ria abertamente de algo que um dos muitos ruivos ali sentados tinha dito. Lembrou-se das vezes em que estava junto quando riam, das vezes que rira junto. Antes de tudo aquilo tomar conta de seu ser, antes de se afastar da família numa atitude de auto preservação.

Depois de algum tempo observando a mesa e bebendo um pouco mais do que normalmente tomou coragem para chamá-la para dançar, mas no momento em que ia se levantar ela também se levantou, acompanhada por Rony, e os dois caminharam até um lugar onde vários casais já dançavam. Sentiu seu coração doer, mas sua expressão não mudou. Estava um pouco animado demais por causa da bebida, então chamou uma mulher qualquer para dançar, tudo para chegar perto dela.

Ele e sua companheira dançaram algumas musicas e Harry não conseguia tirar seus olhos de cima de outro casal, que dançava de um modo um pouco desengonçado, culpa do ruivo, Harry sabia muito bem.

Viu Gina e Draco chegando na pista ao mesmo tempo em que Rony lançava um olhar raivoso para eles e se retirava, levando com ele uma Hermione não muito contente. A mulher com quem vinha dançando sorriu para ele e disse que estava cansada, então agradeceu pela dança e andou até sua mesa.

Ouviu os primeiros acordes de uma música conhecida e respirou fundo, caminhou até a mesa ao lado da sua e chamou-a para dançar. A mulher encarou-o por alguns instantes e então se levantou indo com ele até a pista. Havia uma tensão entre eles que qualquer um podia notar, mas Harry não ligava para isso. Algo fazia com que ele se sentisse muito bem, sentiu o perfume dela e foi até as nuvens, aquilo era como um paraíso para ele, a pele dela em contato com a sua dava choques, mas essa era a melhor sensação da vida dele. Podia sentir a respiração dela e era como se escutasse seu próprio coração, o peito dela continuava a subir e descer junto com a jóia que eternizava seus sentimentos por ela, as duvidas voltaram a sua mente, por que ela estava usando aquilo? Por que ele não conseguia larga-la, mesmo que já estivessem na segunda música? Por que ela não parecia querer se separar? Será que ela sentia algo por ele?

A segunda música acabou e os dois distanciaram os corpos com hesitação, Harry pode ver a cara nada amigável de Rony, e os olhares que ele não parava de lançar para ele. Sorriu para Hermione e se retirou do salão indo até o banheiro, viu a garota voltar a sua mesa, mas ainda sentia os olhos de Rony em si.

Trancou-se em um dos reservados e sentou-se no vaso com a tampa fechada, o cheiro dela ainda enchia sua mente, assim como o toque suave de sua pele. Ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta, ou melhor, escancarada, e então alguém chamando seu nome. Reconheceu a voz na hora, abriu a porta e encarou os olhos frios de Rony.

- Eu achei que isso já tivesse sido resolvido a muito tempo! - a raiva na sua voz era óbvia, e provavelmente qualquer um que estivesse longe da música conseguiria ouvi-la.

- O que tinha sido resolvido? Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando...

- Não se faça de bobo! Eu vi vocês dois! - ele se aproximava de Harry rapidamente - Vocês não vão me enganar!

A mão fechada dele voou para o queixo de Harry, mas esse não esperou que ele o atacasse de novo, o empurrou no chão e acertou seu nariz com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, o outro podia ser maior do que ele, mas não tinha a mesma experiência em brigas.

Harry não tinha exatamente orgulho de admitir isso, mas há algum tempo que entrava em mais brigas do que necessário, já podia se considerar quase um especialista no assunto, principalmente quando tinha um pouco mais de álcool no sangue.

Não sabia dizer exatamente como, mas os dois se jogaram contra a porta e foram parar na sala antes do salão, recebendo muitos olhares tortos das pessoas que estavam ali, quando começaram a se bater novamente foram separados, e Harry pode ver o outro cercado pelos Weasley e por Hermione, que não parecia nada feliz.

Ela lançava olhares de desaprovação para Rony, mas quando olhava para Harry parecia que o culpava pelo que estava acontecendo, e isso Harry não conseguia entender, ele não tinha começado tudo aquilo! Rony tinha! Draco segurou-o quando fez menção de atacá-lo novamente. Tinha muita raiva acumulada daquele homem, e naquele momento tudo que queria era feri-lo da pior maneira possível, mas mal conseguia se mexer já que era segurado por Draco e tinha Gina e Louise na sua frente, olhando alguns de seus machucados e dizendo quer não deveria se meter assim em brigas.

Olhou novamente para o bolo que havia se formado ao redor do ruivo e seus olhos se encontraram com os castanhos de Mione, mas seu olhar machucou-o, ele via algum tipo de desprezo em seu olhar, algo que simplesmente não conseguia traduzir em palavras, mas que fez com que se rendesse a Louise e se deixasse ser levado daquele lugar.

Quando chegou a um lugar onde poderia aparatar ainda tinha os olhos da mulher na memória, aquela expressão que machucara mais do que qualquer um dos socos que levara naquela noite.

Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, estava todo suado e seu coração estava despedaçado, o olhar dela voltara a ficar gravado em sua memória, não importava no que pensasse ainda assim era isso que aparecia.

Ouviu um resmungo e se deitou novamente a mulher estava agora virada para o outro lado da cama, ele colocou o lençol até os ombros dela e olhou o relógio que tinha os números brilhantes em seu criado mudo e constatou que eram cinco horas, havia dormido mais do que normalmente, mas se sentia mais exausto do que nunca, deitou-se com a cabeça na mesma altura da dela, fechando os olhos.

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello

A distância continua aumentando como as pessoas que deixam seus caminhos para dizer olá

I've heard this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

Eu ouvi que esta vida é sobrecarregada, mas espero que melhore enquanto continuamos

Pensou que talvez conseguisse dormir novamente, mas isso se provou impossível, cada vez que fechava os olhos as cenas daquele acontecimento/sonho voltavam a sua mente, então decidiu simplesmente ficar com os olhos abertos. Os cabelos da mulher ao seu lado tinham um cheiro bom, quase doce. Perdeu-se no cheiro dos cabelos dela, mas ainda assim tentava manter sua mente concentrada em alguma coisa, de repente percebeu que não tinha certeza de quem ela era.

Tinham se encontrado em um bar, disso se lembrava, mas não conseguia lembrar do nome. Era alguém que já conhecia, tinha quase certeza disso...Mas quem? Parvati tinha os cabelos mais curtos, Padma pintara seus cabelos de preto, Luna estava viajando, não conseguia pensar em ninguém...

Ficou algumas horas tentando descobrir quem era a mulher com quem estava na cama, mas não conseguiu, ainda assim aquela sensação de familiaridade continuava. Já conhecia essa mulher, e ela já tinha ido para sua cama antes daquela noite, mas era um desafio tentar descobrir. Olhou ao redor, a claridade já começava a entrar no quarto, afinal já eram sete horas, e ele começava a conseguir enxergar ao redor do quarto.

As roupas estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos, mas nenhuma delas lhe deu certeza de quem era a pessoa, muitas mulheres usavam roupas como aquelas, não podia chegar a uma simplesmente olhando suas roupas. Olhou para o lado, ela estava de costas para ele, coberta pelo lençol que ele pusera sobre seu corpo, a única parte dela que podia ser vista eram seus cabelos e seu braço direito. Passou os olhos pelo braço meio desesperado, tinha que saber o nome dela se fosse acordá-la, já entrara em algumas encrencas por chamar a pessoa de amor ou querida, as mulheres simplesmente encaravam isso de uma maneira diferente de "eu não lembro seu nome". Colocou os olhos em um anel de noivado no dedo dela e soube de quem se tratava, soltou um pequeno sorriso e voltou a se deitar, não tinha que acorda-la ou inventar uma desculpa para que ela saísse apressadamente, ela com certeza não confundiria uma noite com algo mais, podia até mesmo oferecer café da manhã para ela.

Uma música começou a ressoar pelo quarto e Harry viu ela se mexer incomodamente na cama.

- Você pode pegar para mim?- resmungou.

Harry se levantou e pegou o celular dela dentro de uma pequena bolsa perto da porta. Entregou para ela que agradeceu com um pequeno aceno da cabeça, que pelo modo como ela segurava estava bastante dolorida.

- Alô?- fez uma cara de desagrado quando a outra pessoa falou e então continuou -Oi amor, desculpe eu estou acordando agora, que horas são?- ela passou os olhos pelo quarto e sorriu -É cedo...Não eu não estou em casa...Na casa de uma amiga, o namorado dela acabou com ela de uma forma horrível...Hoje não, amanhã nós fazemos isso...Ok faça você mesmo então...Eu tenho que ir...Tchau.

Ela desligou antes de poder receber qualquer resposta e olhou para Harry.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

Um elfo doméstico entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã, Harry agradeceu internamente, estava morrendo de fome, conversou com Pansy enquanto ela comia um pouco. Aquela garota com cara de buldogue e que vivia correndo atrás de Draco se transformara completamente. Desde que seu pai morrera na guerra quem cuidava dos negócios era Pansy, se tornara uma mulher linda, além de muito poderosa, um bom partido, e estava com o casamento marcado com Nott, um homem idiota que não era capaz de administrar seus negócios, mas que era completamente apaixonado por ela. Tão apaixonado que nem via as traições da mulher, ou então fingia não ver.

- Eu tenho que ir.- falou ela arrumando sua blusa e parando na frente do espelho para arrumar a maquiagem.- Tenho muito trabalho hoje.

- Tudo bem...

Abraçou ela pelas costas e beijou de leve seu pescoço, a mulher se virou para ele dando um longo beijo em sua boca, depois pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto, mandando um beijinho no ar para ele.

Harry olhou ao redor e andou até o banheiro, estava mais uma vez sozinho naquela casa imensa, mais uma vez a mercê de seus pensamentos, de sua mente que adorava pregar peças nele.

Entrou embaixo do chuveiro e esvaziou a mente, tentando pensar somente no barulho do chuveiro e na água que caia sobre suas costas. Depois de dez minutos saiu com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, os elfos já haviam limpado todo o quarto e feito a cama, pegou uma roupa qualquer e colocou, o sonho voltando para sua mente.

I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind

Estou aqui sem você amor, mas você continua a única na minha mente solitária

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

Estou aqui sem você, mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos

And tonight girl it's only you and me

E esta noite garota é só você e eu.

Desceu até seu escritório e pegou uma agenda preta, não tinha nada marcado para o dia todo, um dia todo de folga para fazer o que ele quisesse, e o que ele queria era dar uma aula, ou então sair para almoçar com qualquer um que fizesse aqueles pensamentos irem embora. Pegou um livro grosso encadernado em couro e se sentou em um sofá, convencido de que isso faria com que os pensamentos fossem embora, sempre que mergulhava em livros sobre as artes das trevas esquecia de tudo que acontecia no mundo, aquela era sua verdadeira paixão, por isso sabia que seria um bom professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, varias pessoas já tinham dito para ele, você tem que fazer o que você ama, siga seu coração e então vai encontrar o que você quer fazer da vida.

Infelizmente essa lembrança levou a outros pensamentos, pensamentos sobre o amor de sua vida, sobre não desistir diante de um obstáculo. Todos falavam sobre isso, estava em todos os cantos, dicas sobre como conquistar a pessoa amada, sobre como agradá-la, como descobrir do que ela gosta, mas em nenhum lugar havia um manual de como esquecê-la, de como fazer a dor passar, de como espantar os fantasmas do passado.

Não importava o que fizesse, estava preso àquele sentimento, aquele amor que só lhe trazia sofrimento e dor, aquilo que fazia com que se desesperasse e procurasse afago em qualquer lugar, tentando achar migalhas de amor em pessoas que ele mal conhecia. Era aquele sentimento que consumia sua vida, que o mastigava e ia tirando tudo de bom dele, que fazia com que ele se afastasse de pessoa que ele já amara, ou que ainda amava.

Colocou a mão na cabeça sentindo uma pontada, massageou as temporas, mas isso não pareceu adiantar. Caminhou até a cozinha e foi até o armário de poções, pegou uma para dor de cabeça e bebeu em um gole, só então percebendo dois elfos domésticos olhando assustados para ele. Ignorou-os e colocou o frasco encima da pia, mantendo os olhos fechados para que a claridade não piorasse a dor. Depois de alguns minutos ali parado abriu os olhos devagar, sorriu ao perceber que a dor tinha passado, mesmo que os pensamentos continuassem os mesmos.

Saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala, puxou as cortinas para escurecer o ambiente e se sentou em uma das fofas poltronas do aposento, aquela casa iria leva-lo a loucura, ficar sozinho ali era sem duvida a pior coisa que podia acontecer em dias como aquele, mas ele não tinha muita escolha, morar ali fora escolha sua, podia ter comprado um apartamento, ou mesmo uma casa, mas decidira ficar ali, naquela casa cheia de memórias, naquela casa grande demais para uma pessoa sozinha, grande demais até mesmo para uma família como a Weasley. Sorriu um pouco ao pensar que era verdade, aquela casa tinha quartos suficientes para cinco famílias, e salas e cômodos suficientes para que todos ficassem sozinhos em seu canto sem nem notar a presença dos outros, então o que estava fazendo ali sozinho? Sirius odiara essa casa e agora ele a odiava, mas parecia inevitável que ele ficasse ali, algo lhe dizia que mesmo que conseguisse ir embora voltaria eventualmente, então para que ir?

Dormiu um sono calmo, com sonhos confusos, sonhos que lhe diziam que ele tinha ficado ali porque achava que era uma casa perfeita para uma família, com espaço e um grande jardim. Sonhos que lhe diziam que ele esperava que uma linda mulher com olhos e cabelos castanhos fizesse parte dessa família.

Acordou à uma hora da tarde e subiu para o seu quarto, colocou uma roupa apresentável e saiu, meio sem rumo, pela rua. Pegou o metrô e foi para Londres, não sabia exatamente o que ia fazer, só sabia que estava em um dia ruim, que estava em um daqueles dias em que sua mente insiste em jogar verdades na sua cara, e naquele dia ele não conseguiu fingir que não amava Hermione ou que não era ela a mulher com quem ele queria uma família, não conseguiu fingir que estava com fome e almoçar com um amigo, e não conseguiu fingir que estava feliz ao chegar no bar onde Neville trabalhava e sentar-se no balcão no meio da tarde.

- Boa tarde Harry!- falou o homem com certa empolgação na voz.

- Boa tarde.

- Nossa, que mau humor! - ele olhou para o homem e sua frente e perguntou - Ressaca?

Harry levantou a cabeça que estava apoiada em seus braços e respondeu.

- Talvez, mas pode ser só um dia ruim...- deitou a cabeça nos braços novamente e ficou encarando o balcão, com a mente longe daquele lugar.

Neville não voltou a falar, o que foi um alívio, pois a dor de cabeça daquela manhã voltara com toda a força. Ficou ali por dez minutos e depois se levantou e se despediu de Neville, decidido a achar um remédio para aquela dor de cabeça.

Andou sem pensar muito, não podia tomar nenhum dos remédios trouxas que encontraria nas farmácias da rua, tinha bebido uma poção muito forte, se misturasse com qualquer um daqueles remédios passaria o dia vomitando. Sorriu debilmente, seria um ótimo fim para o dia, na verdade era só o que faltava, passar mal por misturar bebida alcoólica, uma poção para dor de cabeça e remédios trouxas, já podia imaginar a bronca que levaria de Gina.

Chegou a um parque onde nunca estivera antes, era um lugar bastante agradável e então decidiu se sentar em um dos bancos que se encontravam ali, observou as crianças brincando ao longe, como seria quando Gina tivesse o bebê? Será que mudaria alguma coisa entre eles? Com certeza que sim, ela não poderia mais lhe dar tanta atenção, mas enquanto olhava aquelas crianças percebeu que não precisaria de tanta atenção, com certeza o filho, ou filha, dela seria uma alegria para todos. Com certeza traria um pouco de vida para ele, podia parecer um pouco egoísta pensar assim, mas talvez ao ver aquela criança tão frágil tivesse a confirmação que precisava para continuar com sua vida.

Pensou se algum dia conseguiria esquecer Mione, e percebeu que não, e também que jamais amaria alguém como amava ela, que jamais desejaria tanto alguém, ou sonharia tanto com alguém. Respirou fundo, será que algum dia a teria em seus braços? Será que algum dia poderia acordar com ela a seu lado? Ser a primeira pessoa a lhe dar bom dia?

Não sabia, e tinha certeza que não teria uma confirmação, só sabia que amava ela, sem importar mais nada, mesmo que aquele sentimento o consumisse e acabasse com sua felicidade durante alguns dias ele era parte dele, ele fazia com que ele fosse do jeito que ele era, as coisas boas e ruins.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go

Tudo que eu sei, e aonde eu vou

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

Fica mais difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com meu amor

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

E quando o último cair, quando tudo estiver dito e feito

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

Fica mais difícil, mas não vai acabar com meu amor por você

Levantou do banco quando a noite já começava a cair, tinha viajado em seus pensamentos e agora estava quase sozinho. Olhou ao redor e desaparatou, aparecendo bem perto de sua casa. Entrou devagar e foi até seu quarto, tomou um banho longo e depois foi até a cozinha, estava morrendo de fome, não comia nada desde o café da manhã.

Naquela noite deitou a cabeça na cama bem mais calmo, dessa vez estava sozinho com seus sonhos, às vezes, pensava ele, era bom se entregar completamente a seus sonhos.

Passou a noite com uma pessoa na cabeça, sem duvidas, sem tristeza, simplesmente se entregou a seus sonhos mais doces.

I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind

Estou aqui sem você amor mas você continua a única na minha mente solitária

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos

And tonight girl it's only you and me

E esta noite garota é só você e eu.

N/A: Sim, um capítulo super rápido! Isso só foi possível porque eu me dediquei completamente a fic por dois dias, o que não acontece muito, posso garantir...

Como vocês vem eu continuei! Eu sempre tive essa parte meio que na cabeça, só tava meio cansada pra escrever...

Desculpem pelo Harry meio melancólico, ou seria melhor bipolar? É, porque ele vai de um humor para outro em segundos... Incrível.

Minhas aulas estão começando, então o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouquinho, mas eu juro que menos do que normalmente!

A musica é Here Without You do 3 Doors Down, que eu adoro desde a primeira vez que eu ouvi e que sempre foi destinada a essa fic!

Eu queria agradecer a Murilo Black, dodo-HP, Laura, Ane Malfoy, may33 e Felipe Potter pelas reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu fiquei bem feliz!

Beijos e até a próxima!

PS: Não esqueçam de deixar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitos comentários!

PS2: Esse N/A foi escrito a uma semana atrás e esse seria um capítulo super relampago se eu tivesse conseguido postar quando eu terminei ele, mas isso não aconteceu já que o fanfiction se negava a me deixar postar...

Mesmo depois disso vcs devem concordar q ele foi um capitulo postado rápido comparado aos outro, por isso eu ainda mereço muitas reviews!

Beijos e tchau de verdade!


End file.
